Life
by THE PAIN TRAIN
Summary: Naruto, driven from his world and into modern Japan, must find a way back, but finds himself confronted with new and strange people, and getting attached to the few good ones. Small harem, strong Naruto, Naruto x female kaneki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooooo, hey to whomever finds this little fic. I've been itching to get away from this one book i'm working on, a horror, and wanted to work on something...well I guess this was a bad choice to alleviate some melancholy, with the crossover TG world and all, but, nontheless, I just needed to get away from it some. If you've read my other Naruto fic, then I apologize, but it is less likely that I will update it much at all, including this one. But, I digress, with the minimal times that I actually update, I will ensure that the quality will make up for it, and try not to make the mistake of listening to everyone's advise in the reviews on what to do, I made and learned from that mistake last time in my other fic. Also, this will be a _small_ harem fic, with what you can only guess who will be in it, though your guess is as good as mine, for now at least, but you've been warned.**

 **Alright, I've annoyed you enough with the what's and is's, and so, I present to you...Life!**

Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate

The streets of Tokyo blared with cars and people, the humanous legions amassed themselves in the hundreds upon each street corner, each going to and fro, their life bare in their minds. They thought much of the future, and their past, always taking the leading example by the next throw of life, just so they could hopefully take that next step, closer and closer to their goals that they set, which sadly, most might not succeed in. The humans, they have so much, and so less, they are strong, and they are weak. They are capable of incredible feats of destruction, and yet, also of prevailing life, that winks out the dying hopes, bringing those lost back to a blaze once more.

One such 'human' walked down the streets of man, his bright orange hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots the usual attire he chose nowadays that he was supposedly stuck here. If you knew him as he was now, however, you would also know that he didn't go out in the middle of the streets, full of people, for nothing-having grown estranged to what he had thought was his fellow man, ever since that battle taken place moths before, a fight that lingered in the depths of his nightmares. The very ground shook, as he remembered, as he clashed with _her_. So, the oddity of him making an escapade out into the throng of human's was only warranted by the fact that he was following someone, for a personal mission.

Or _two_ someone's, to be exact.

One, wore a frilly white dress with purple underneath, and strangely, her hair was just the same concerning shade, it being a cascade of velvet that flowed down in long wisps. Not much to describe the woman who was under his suspicion. Though, the other beside her, well, if it weren't for the orange hoodied mans pensive gaze, he would call that one a skidish boy. But, this was in fact, a short, black haired, petite lass with small, cute features.

He found her choice of clothing, this time, was not that of a black jacket, stripped shirt, and tan slacks, that which had him thinking at first that she was a boy. Now, however, she wore a pair of white tennis shoes, and a white sun-dress, flowing past her shins in a modest way-almost as if to not be noticed, with the only standing feature being blue ocean swirl pattered on the right side. Her eyes-he spotted outside that coffee shop-were very dark, hidden by a book or by her black tresses, usually placated with a docile stare. But now, there was a glint of joy in them, a small smile gracing her lips, her face framed by her near bowl cut hair.

The reason he was following them, or more specifically, the more matured woman, this, this _Rize_ chick, was because he had heard a small, whispered, rumor-just amongst the few who were not those troublesome groups. Through and by the word of mouth, he heard the gossip that she was possibly- _probably_ -a ghoul, code named, the binge eater, a high ranking S, it would seem. He had laughed at first, when he heard the concept of them, a ghoul, the only beings who were so close to human, yet the very bane of their counter-parts existence. How could something so much like a human, eat a human for the basic needs of living? An anomaly that he decided to dwell over-something he had been putting off for a while now-for later, knowing the graveness of the situation if he dare let his mind wonder about for no _good_ reason. He was getting off topic, and found that he had to remind himself exactly why he was following her. It was heard that she had connections-though to her annoyance-with people with powerful tech, tech he would need if he ever wished to escape this world, though only if these human's so had that power.

Though, now that he was here, following the supposed ghoul, he found himself pitying the other girl, and desired to save her if rumors came to pass. Knowing that if Rize _was_ this binge eater, this terrifying ghoul that sent shivers down the doves spine upon the call of her code name, then that Kaneki Ken girl was in deep trouble, so, to his best ability, he would try to save her, if the mission was not be in jeopardy.

Turning his full attention back to them, he followed at an even space between them, walking with silent steps as they wound down the streets of Tokyo, stopping briefly when a girl named Touka stopped them shortly, but Rize said something that, under the impression that she was not a ghoul, would have sounded _less_ than a cool threat. But he thought she was, and so, it was a very deep threat, despite the fact that in human ears, it sounded like casual speech.

"What seems to be the problem Touka?" She asked smoothly with a smile.

The petite Anteiku waitress dismissed them, saying it was nothing, a weary glance to Kaneki, and continuing her easy strides. When she passed him, she gave a strange, questioning glance, but said nothing, walking as if she wanted to forget the thought of what was to come.

They stopped in a dark alley that was to the side of a rail road, within the distance, having an approaching train chugging along, and a little further on, was the sheet metal wall that warned of a construction site and some hazards that occupied it. He watched with quiet breath, hidden beneath dark shadows, watching as Rize talked, seemingly growing fearful, and truly it looked to be, as she fell into Kaneki, huddling in the girls comforting shoulder. The orange hoodied man tensed, his leg muscles ready to spring forth, though holding back the strange energy that may give him away. Kaneki, the poor, unknowing girl, comforted the mature woman in her fear, and a smiling Rize set her grateful gaze to her new 'friend.'

Something caught in the corner of the hoodied mans gaze, forcing him to look away as some dark figure leapt across the roof-tops. It had a strange mask on, it looked a lot like a clow-

 _ **BANG!**_

His eyes snapped back down, cursing himself for letting his attention slip as a loud crash filled the air. He looked away from them for but a moment, a glimpse, a second. A second too late, realizing that Rize had thrown the poor girl through the wall next to them, striding through with a large grin spread across her visage, as wicked as a devils.

Ken Kaneki, or just Kaneki, was having a pretty good day, up until now. She had met this knew girl, this Rize woman who had the same taste in books as her. Though, she did not know that she also had a taste for her. Just a moment ago, mere moments, she had been comforting her for her fear of the ghouls, only to grin and chew right through her shoulders skin and flesh, the pain shooting down her arm and up her head, but it was numbed in comparison to what the crazed woman did next.

When she tried to get away, she was dragged back, and stabbed by something large, sharp at its tip, piercing her through and barring body with harsh thrashes, its crimson tentacle form was as red as the blood- _her blood!-that now stained her white red scarlet, the Kagune that had run through her slim belly, it now tossed her through the sheet metal wall next to them._ Jarred and in shock, Kaneki could only stare on in mock terror as Rize drew closer to her, unable to do a thing in her slumped form. Faintly, she heard the snapping of ropes, and amongst that, in the thick of her hazed mind, she heard the mocking tone of Rize.

"Heheheh, I'll give you one thing, Kan~ek~i. You are a tough human with a strange taste, especially one who could keep glaring at little 'ole me~heh _hahahah!_ "

Her voice was grating to Kaneki, that belittling tone surprisingly upsetting her. Kaneki felt weak for trusting _her_. She felt like the most idiotic person in the world. She felt like crying. Was that what mixed with her spattered blood, tears, then maybe she wasn't dead yet, if her body had time for silent tears, then it had time to live, for a short while anyway.

Rize was before her now, that grin for her to bear.

It was then that something seemed to...to _snap_ within her. She did not feel weakness, then, she did not feel like the fool, then. She did not feel like _crying_ anymore! The very sight of that grin now, that grin that bore itself into her eyes, as if the world was Rize-a glint of hatred in her-always seemed to be laughing and pushing her down! Throwing one thing after the other at her! Until...until-

And for once, Kaneki, had enough of the world.

Kaneki had enough of _Rize._

Rize watched in stark confusion as something, something that should not be, came into fruitation. She saw a flash of something crimson, movement, a moment, a single moment that crushed her sense of what is. In that moment, she felt pain, she saw red blood- _her blood!_ -fly in once in a long time. In that moment, she was tackled to the ground, just as garters fell, almost crushing them both, the loud thunder of crashing heavy steel forcing her ears to ring. Before her, was something she only heard of in the myth that flouted through ghouls.

"You're...a half ghoul?"

The flash of red and black, in that single eye glared into her for a moment, the girls teeth sinking into Rize's shoulder, as if in mock return for that earlier bite she herself delivered to her. Kaneki suddenly snapped her head to one side, taking with it a large chunk of Rize with her.

 _Gulp!_

No. Freak'in. _WAY_!

Kaneki Ken, who she thought was a human, just ate a piece of her, ate a piece of her flesh. No no no no, that was _not_ the way it was supposed to go! She was the one who ate, not the one who was eaten! But, despite her initial anger, she found the pain was dull, and she grinned, finding it almost enjoyable, like dealing with a petulant child.

A petulant child who needed to be taught a lesson.

Almost unbidden, her rinkaku began to form, one of the tentacle like daggers smashing into the half human, sending her off of her and into the garters that nearly killed her. A gasp was all that was heard, and a slumped form was all that came of it. Rize had just knocked her out, leaving the petite girl defenseless, leaving Rize with spare meat, the thought of eating a unique treat a bit tantalizing. She was about to skewer her false friend, let the blood drip like fine wine down her Kagune, when strange daggers came flying down from off of a strange angle, one sticking into her rinkaku. Her Kagune whipped once, flicking the pieces of steel out of itself.

Rize turned in the darkness, only to find that no one was there, only of the dank construction site that surrounded her, greeting her with silence. A flash of metal was all she saw before her instincts kicked in, her Kagune covering her side. The kunai flew away from the speedy mass of flesh, and there was only more silence.

Another flash of steel, but this time, it was not aimed at her, but the ground near Kaneki. It was a different shape than the rest, strange symbols across its pronged form. Shortly after, a man, no older than her, appeared there, grabbed Kaneki, then left in a-literal-flash, her rinkaku too slow to pierce him. No, slow was not the right word here, her Kagune was fast, and could pierce things faster than the human eye could track, but what that man just did, that was faster than what could humanly- _maybe even ghoul like-_ bepossible.

Another a bout of stillness that was the night seemed to mock her, all encompassing thought ran away as she waited for something to happen, for more, for some figure such as his to suddenly spring out and fight her, to try and take her life. But, nothing did, seeing as that even when her guard was down, there was no attack. A smell caught her attention, one she had not expected.

A grin spread, as she knew why that strange orange flash did not return to fight her. She brought one of her 'shining scales' to her face, and examined it. A blot of crimson was there, covering the sheen of light that pulsed through her Kagune. She _had_ gotten the sneaky bastard, finding that this blood was different, more appealing than the mild fish taste that Kaneki had, that was why he did not return to fight, he was wounded, harmed, and fighting her in anything but peak condition was suicide. Then, a thought brought on by her growling gut, and her sense of smell, made her speak a single word, one that spurred her on to find this person, and eat him.

" _Delicious~"_

As such things came to the S ranked ghouls mind, far away, in an apartment owned by a hermit-his neighbors would call him-an orange flash brilled inside the small quartered bedroom, and from a pronged kunai, came the hoodied man, clutching onto Kaneki dearly. He fell to one knee, the thud of the floor boards scarcely important in his mind, grimacing in pain as he waited for the wound to close.

His tenant, a stubborn kind of beast, slowly stitched the gash shut, knowing the consequence if it were to allow its jailor to perish-and he himself having grown fond of his imprisoner. With naught but a blotch of red the only damage now, the man stood woodenly, rocking for a moment to catch breath, the black tresses of the girls hair swaying with him. Finally, he found his footing, and with tentive care, set the petite lass on his bed. He pulled his hands away, getting her settled in as slow as he could, as not to harm her, and brought his hands to bare by the wounds she sustained. Before he could administer any healing jutsu-of which was admittedly limited-he suddenly found that the missing chunk of flesh slowly close, and his eyes widened to the feat her body performed.

The seeping red stopped just as well.

Her light cough emitted a surprise from him too, and found, upon pressing lightly to her ribcage, that they were no longer broken, or were not as he had thought. Healed and sealed and no more was the whole of her damaged, for what was left remained the bloodstain, much like him. So, what he saw mere moments before was not a delusion, what he saw was fact and truth, that she really was a ghoul, full and true. But...if that were the case, then why had she not attributed any ghoul tendencies, as before? Unless, those instincts had never been kicked into until now, after all the stress put on her, that ghoul side never coming to bare until recently. If so, if she were that rumored half ghoul, then, that bite she gave Rize, may have sealed her into the ghoul half, the blood of a true ghoul may have...

He placed a mental note to investigate this later.

Starkly had he thought this, that her dark eyes-human eyes-fluttered open. Blurry at first, and confused, brows knit, that was her first outlook, but when she spotted his dark figure from the bed side, they widened to a fearful height, brows shooting to her hair line. She made to scream, for help, for this dark shadow of a man to stay away, but a rough hand shot out to her lips, just as she was about to let out a ear splitting scream. He pulled back his hood, bright blue eyes stern as a finger lifted to his lips, hushing her, shaking his head, as if in dismissal.

"Please don't scream. I am not gonna hurt you, I swear."

Her eyes only widened more, but his followed suite, and he shook his head fervently, knowing what was going through her mind.

"I won't be doing anything, I won't, just please let me explain." He nearly begged, knowing full well that if she did scream, the neighbors would hear, call the police, and he would have to move out of the district, _again_. He was not doing that again. He waited, waited for those eyes to drop, and for her to nod, and when they did, he let out a sigh, retracting his hand from her mouth. She did not scream even after that, but backed away into the corner side, between the bed and where two walls met. He backed up into the window light, and sat on the computer chair that was adjacent to the bed, to look across the small room, then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen, just moments ago, you were attacked by a ghoul-"

"-W-what!" She screamed a little, and he put a finger to his lips again.

"S-sorry. But, I-I was just with my friend Riz...Rize...Rize and...I. . ." Her voice failed her, trailing off into mumbles as scenes not so long ago played themselves before her falling gaze. Now, she remembered, and the whiskered visage of the blond before her grimaced at the look she gave him. It was that of betrayal, fear- _terror_ -and words at a loss to her mind. But, she shook her head, and he knew what was coming next.

"So, she's...a ghoul? But she, she was human-

"When she met you, yes...but look, Kaneki, I followed you two, hoping to find out that myself, and stop her if she decided to do what she did. That's why you are here now, breathing." He told, gentle, knowing how much she was going through, though keeping his real-primary-motive to himself. It reminded him of when he entered this world a few months ago, that terrified look, after a scuffle with a certain goddess, and now he was here, ripped from the tide of his world and now in the swirl of this one.

He-true to his shinobi ways-adapted to this new life, and used it as best he could, a steady income from his job as one of the best assassins and mercenary for hire-for private business after-all. That did not by any means signify that he didn't try to find his way home, finding that he could afford great luxuries here-but far from it was he to not seek his path home. He tried a countless times to. . .well, that mattered not, right now he needed to help this Kaneki girl, seeing as she was no shinobi.

"What are you gonna do with me now?"

"Now," he asked, not really knowing himself, "I guess it would be best if you stay away from R-"

"-N-no, I-I mean, I-If Rize's gonna come after me, won't you have to prot-"

"Don't," he said, finger to his lips, "think that. Rize ain't gonna catch you, and, actually, it might be that she's gonna go after me."

"How so?" Kaneki asked, still fearful, confused, barely keeping track of what was going on.

A sigh escaped him then, and he decided that all this information would hurt her head, so instead, he opted to deviate from it, and go for more friendly talk, just to calm her down a bit.

"Hey, let's not think to much about this stuff. For now, think of me as a guy that's gonna keep you safe and make sure you can protect yourself. So, what's your name?" He asked. Obviously, he already knew, but that was not the point. If he really was going to protect her, train her to utilize her ghoul half-god the headache of telling her and actually training her just occurred to him!-he would have to gain her trust.

"K-Ken Kaneki. W-what's yours?" She told, tentive even when asking him his own name.

He let loose a fox grin that seemed to loosen the tension more so, and with pride, thumbing his chest, he declared it.

"Uzimaki Naruto, dattebayo."

It was then that she raised a brow to him, most of the worry now gone as she sat up, more relaxed. But when she asked him this single- _to_ _him_ -annoying question, he found his teeth grit together in slight ire.

"Fishcake?"

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I took and gave on things, and created some differences, so I have to say i'm pretty proud of it, at least a little bit anyhow.**

 **Oh, and if you decide to 'troll' or flame me, go ahead, I really couldn't care less now.**

 **But for those of you who take the time to point out things and have good criticism, and advise on the style of writing, or some misspelling, I welcome you and will try to do my best to improve constantly, so long as the plot in mind isn't shifted greatly.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and gals, see ya the next time I update**

 **:^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can You Keep Living?

Kaneki had been stuck inside a certain blondes apartment for a day now-and not her friend Hide's-but instead it was this...this _whiskered_ man, who had spirited her away in her blacked out daze, to 'protect' her, he said. She wanted nothing more than to stay out of harms way, that was for sure, to stay away from the excitement that followed him though, that almost came first. But now, she found herself sucked into it, completely and utterly stuck in this new world that was supposed to be hers, not this perverted world where she was...something else, other than human.

She stared out into the morning, the window softly gleaming as the sun started its groggy rise. Kaneki had never given a wink of sleep, especially to the news he gave her but a few hours ago. At first, she scoffed in surprise at the absurdity of it, of what he objectively proposed to _what_ she was. Then, he proved her wrong, proved that what she kept as a hazed memory, back in the corner of her mind, of her tearing her teeth into Rize, last night, that it really happened. He revealed with a solumb stare that she was a...a . . . .

Tears welled up in her soft, dark, gentle eyes, remembering the hell her body gave her, the swell of pain and disgust her tongue and stomach had gone through because she was so unwilling to believe in what she was now. Human food was utterly _horrid_ now. Sandwiches were like two sponges hugging rotten lettuce meant for a decrepit turtle, the ham was like trying to chew a dirty tire. Why had the food that she had eaten all her life so suddenly turned horrid? Her aunt sent her food, now and then, though remained anonymous. All of it now was just...so _terrible_ , disgusting, horrid and foul, a lot like her life now, no longer simply a human, because she simply, and explicitly, was a ghoul.

"You know, it's hard to deal with, having such a monster in ya. Trust me, I know how it feels."

Kaneki turned, the man was still awake, even now, reading up on research notes he seems to have gathered. This man, who once saved her from calamity, now has wrought it upon her, not hours before. She was both grateful and thankful for him saving her, but...at the same time, she resented him for it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still timid like a fawn.

"Well, I've not been here _too_ long, but I've gathered some notes on the kind of 'Kagune' you have. It should help in training you to fight Rize when I'm not watching over you, or, more likely any other unsavory person."

It was more or less a jumble of words to Kaneki, but, they were words and not depressing silence, a silence that let her thoughts linger over the subject of who she was, from now on, even though the words spoken themselves were already a reminder of that, just, white noise.

"So," she began, still confused, "what's a Kagune?"

The man sighed, but looked up at her with a bit of a smile.

"Kagune are the source of a ghouls strength, there are different kinds, and each has a certain advantage over the other. Different placements on the back, help signify which ones, which, the ones below hold a certain advantage over the ones above. For instance, I believe yours is a rinkaku, the very same that Rize has, or at least, very much like hers."

At the mention of the woman's name, Kaneki turned away, her interest seemingly diminishing.

"Ah, um, well, that's just an example, but, it seems you have very good regeneration, even for a rinkaku type."

Kaneki cocked her head to the side, out to the window, watching as the sun peaked over the lip of the buildings and apartments. A nod, ever so slow, came as her only answer to him. She just, wished she were somewhere else, captured not by this strange blond, but by a good book. She wished she had never tried to be friends with Rize, she wished she never knew she was partly a ghoul, she wished it would just all go away. But, everything that was happening was real, it was all a part of her life, and there was nothing she could really do about it.

"Hey." Naruto's voice was right beside her, standing there at the edge of the bed.

Kaneki turned, eyes lifted in questioning curiosity. Up until now, he respected the distance between them, so, why was he, no, _what_ is he doing?

"I know this is hard to deal with, but moping around won't fix anything. What you are doesn't matter, as long as you can become strong and protect yourself, and keep going, nothing else matters, just never forget who you are, and you will find a way."

At his words, Kaneki did not, in fact, get up in arms, agreeing with him on such a thing, did not for a moment decide to train or be anything like him. No, for when she stood, it was because she did not want to be any closer to this man than she had to be.

"Leave me alone, please." She asked, turning away from him, trying to go out the door. Something was muttered beneath his breath, and she found, poofing in front of her, another Naruto. Stunned, she back pedaled, right into the original. She twisted 'round, finding him standing there, and over _there_ too, both, and and-

"Easy there, that's a clone, he can go as soon as I want, see?" He told with a gentle breath, holding onto her shaken form as the clone poofed away.

"See, gone. Now, please, just stay and listen to-" But before he could finish, Naruto was the one who was surprised this time, and he supposed Kaneki was too, that she had struck him in her fidget to get away a second time, elbow flying, knocking into his nose. Unprepared, he took the full force, and was made to relinquish his hold on her. She muttered a haphazard apology as she bolted out the door and sprinted out to the street.

Naruto bit his lower lip, wiping the blood from his nose, and went after her.

Kaneki ran, fast was her legs as she wound herself through the streets of man, those streets she had been down a thousand times before, but only now was she doing so with such worry. She wasn't running away from Naruto, per say, but...he **reminded** her of everything she was now...a damn ghoul. She wasn't sure where she was going yet, and knew that he would most likely catch up with her and drag her back, but the only thing on her mind was to run now, to somewhere, escape this madness pursuing her, haunting her with its ploy of insanity.

Somehow, she just kept running and running, her breath never really coming up short for the longest of times, going a distance that was, inhuman. When finally, she ran out of stamina, and she _had_ to stop-lest her numb legs fall off-she came to a halt in a dirty ally, hands on her knees. Her lungs were on fire, wrenched and begging for air. She gladly gulped down as much as she could, and when they had enough, she could finally stand straighter, and set her gaze around, wondering if Naruto was just behind her, waiting for her to relent, but, no matter where she looked, he was no where to be found. It was the strangest thing then, because in that empty alleyway, despite humans being just outside it, she felt completely, alone. . . .

Above her, unseen, was Naruto, one foot on the ledge of the building, an arm resting over it. He could go down there, and show her this new life, show her all she had to do to survive, drag her through hell and back, make her so that she was strong. But he couldn't force someone to be something they believed they weren't, though it may be that they are. Right now, she needed to come to terms with who she was, and grow stronger accordingly. The best he could do now was give a little shove in the right direction, and watch over her when he could.

Quickly, he wrote down where she needed to go, as early as she could, on a piece of paper, folding it so it would not drift on the light breeze. He held out his palm, which held the folded note so, and let it drop, the paper falling right atop her head. When she jumped a little, at the paper hitting her head, she lifted her gaze to find nothing there. No orange hoodied man looming, just, empty space that pervaded that feeling of loneliness.

But then, she looked down, and noticed the folded parchment.

Naruto sighed above, the genjutsu he used was basic but kept him hidden from her dark eyes. Here, this was the way he would watch her, just beyond what she saw, yet there nontheless. He watched as her expression changed from reading the note, from that of worry- _loneliness_ _really_ -bound in those grey orbs, to that of perplexed staring, brows knit slightly to bide together, the ends of her eyelids scrunched up slightly. Then, Kaneki hung her head, low, as if in defeat, and seemed to resign- _almost_ -to the fact of the note.

Finally, he watched with silent eyes as she left, a slow stride in her gate, almost sluggish, yet still she held herself with that shy, humble walk, keeping her head tilted down to the passer-by's and avoiding the human's gazes, unwilling to look them in the eyes.

Naruto smiled for all but a second-just after releasing the slight genjutsu-for he knew now that he set her on a good path, sensing that she would most likely head there in the morning. But, when that second passed, his face turned to an almost stoic, straight line, across his face, eyes glinting the morning rays as those sapphiric orbs squandered a serious gleam. He twisted about, on his heel, and before he even laid eyes on her, he knew who it was that watched him.

"Rize." It was not a greeting, more of a low tone vibrating in his chest with a heated unassurance to what was to come.

The purple haired ghoul, who's porcelain face was shadowed by the sun, tilted her head to the side, just a slight, a pondering smile that most likely did not promise any sort of amicability towards him. That tilt, that smile, all seemed to show she was debating something in her head, bouncing the idea around with that tilt, letting her unknown decision show through that slight smile.

"You aren't," she held the words at length, almost as if still debating what she would say, "like...the rest of us, are you?" The woman asked, just about already knowing the answer, but _had_ to ask, to sate her curiosity concerning the mysterious man.

"No," Naruto answered simply, yet still was his voice held low.

"No? Hm...didn't think so. Now, if you're smart enough not to confront me directly, as before, and save that little half-ling, then you should know my next question." Her voice, as the words began their elegant beginning, slowly morphed, near the end, into more wild verbal tones, bordering that of an animal. So too, was her visage, tiltering her head up, to one side. A black consumed the white of her eyes, red, crimson as blood, was the once dark pupils, gleaming and brilling behind that shadow that obscured the rest of her visage.

"What I am, it is no concern, you must know though, too, that I am definitely not from here." Naruto told, a kunai jutting out from a hidden spot beneath his hoodies sleeve, and he held it reversely, the point of its deadly tip coming opposite of his thumb, yet he gripped it tightly, in his dominant hand, just at the ready. "So, Rize, are you really bound and determined to fight me here? We don't have to, just leave, and no one, _either_ of us, have to die."

At his words, Rize's smile widened into a viscous grin, a stark laugh filled with lunacy at it steering began filling the air.

"You foolish man, hahaha, what is you're name, it would be a pleasure to know."

"Naruto Uzimaki." The tall man ground out the words, nose scrunched up as he knew she really was going to fight him, even here with people below.

The mad woman seemed to gain some kind of pleasure from the fact that he bowed low enough to at least give a name, and she herself lowered her head as her fingers began to writhe, shadow consuming her forward fronted form. One arm lay limp as the other arm, her other wrist, twisted about, and finally, its centripetal movements stopped in a clawed stillness, the other raised with her elbow to her side.

A thumb pressed against her fist finger's side, that hand facing her, the rest of which pointed upwards. Then, as her thumb _snapped_ down, just as she did so, a loud _crack_ escaping that knuckle on her hand, and Rize's Kagune snapped out behind her, unfurling as those tentacle scarlets flashed, each set like six crimson spider legs. When she popped her second finger, still with her her thumb, her head threw itself back, that grin-as wicked as a gnarled tree-burned into him, those Kakugan gleaming, screaming, hunger.

" _Hilarious_." Her voice was filled with pleasure.

She leapt into and across the sky, almost as if to fly away, yet she came back down, _hard_ , diving with her rinkaku not far behind, closing the distance with breakneck speed. She twisted, Kagune spun with her, three of them on one side flowing despite their spindly countenance. Naruto threw his arms up, too late to realize just how fast she was. Leaning with Chakra at his feet, he took the brunt of the barging attack, and although he rooted himself to the top of the roof, the force nearly knocked him away.

Rize's' Kagune slammed into the roof top, sticking her there, and she twisted again, this time-with the sheer close proximity-she opted for a strong kick, satisfied when Naruto could only hold an arm up for defense, and so he was easily overcome by the mighty snap of ghoul muscled limbs.

Naruto staggered, the application of Chakra to his feet failing, and Rize took the chance, her Kagune snaking back before striking, snapping out with almost unseen speed, stabbing through Naruto as if he were little but a wet tissue. His blue orbs widened, and a sickening smirk etched further across Rize's visage, but it was soon drawn away when 'Naruto' poofed away in a small cloud, which cleared away shortly after, a small trash-bin in his place, a seal of sorts on its side.

Rize felt him behind her, his presence first, a cool breath coming across her bare neck. A chill crawled up her spine, even as he bared his arm around to force her chin up, a kunai in the other hand, already pressing the sharpened edge to her throat. She felt its cool tip at her jugular, the chill sending a rickety smile across her cheeks. _Warm,_ she thought, his chest against her back.

"Hmhmhmhmhm," she chuckled lightly without regard to the blade against her throat, "Na~ru~to-san. Such implements won't harm me, you should know that. Or have you only recently delved into the world of ghouls?" Rize's voice was light, chuckling to herself, a tease in her voice, a tease all directed to him.

True be it, Naruto knew that a ghoul can not be pierced, except by exceptionally great things, such a Quinque, or another ghoul's Kagune, even excessive force would do. But...

"Oh I know more than you think, Rize. I've been here, for quite some time, and know all about that skin of yours. But as I said, I am a shinobi, and-" here, he took short pause, sliding the blade across her throat with a feather lightness, and in doing so he pushed a little Chakra out, letting it run across the dark blades surface, the result forcing a sliver of blood to begin dripping from beneath her porcelain skin.

"-a ninja is always prepared."

She shuddered, skin and muscle quivering in front of him, and for a moment he thought it was fear, but instead, it was something else, he soon realized. Her head craned back, just enough to look him right in the eyes. She grinned, and her Kagune receded behind her.

"Sweet Naruto, you're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"More than you know," he told, without missing a beat of flow, gaining a short chuckle from Rize.

"Heheheheh, perhaps, you are too soft to kill little old-"

Her words were forced from her mouth, a sharp gasp escaping her as she was forced to the ground, tackled and pinned, that blade now looming above her Kakugan.

"No, I'm not, I simply just wanted to see if you could be an ally. I have a bad habit there, to wait and see if one can become a friend, because then there are no reasons to be enemies."

She cocked a brow to him.

"You lowered your rinkaku, your strength, your guard. You could have easily killed me before I slit your throat, but you didn't. So, you aren't completely psycho."

For a moment, she said nothing, and no twitch of the brow or quirk of her lips gave way to what she was thinking behind those glassy orbs of velvety purple. But, then, a sound began to verberate from deep in her. Rize's chest shifted in small jerks, and as that sound persisted, a strange expression protruded against her visage, a strange and peculiar look forming on her face. Her eyes were scrunched up slightly, not in pain though, and her cheeks strained as she held back a smiling grin with a weird frown.

"hmhmhmhm, heheheheheh, hahahaha," her will broke as that grin came bursting through, chuckles not far behind, which soon grew with each passing breath. "Ahahahahaha!" That was it, her laughter, high pitched with low beats at the end.

Naruto sat still, atop the S ranked ghoul, wondering just how long she would continue, but soon got his answer.

"You truly _are_ hilarious!" She bellowed out with that hint of self enjoyment behind one of those words. After this, right after those words came rushing out of her mouth, she twisted about, hand wrenching the kunai from the blond man, uncaring even when it cut her hand. She thrust her elbow into his face, the little piece of sinew and flesh having sunk in, folding easily against the brute force from such an elegant being.

The unprepared man staggered back, gaining some form of distance, as his blood jutted out from the wound. Soon, he _snapped_ his poor nose back, teeth clenched from the burn of pain that came with it. As he let Kurama's Chakra influence and mold and stitch the wound back to as it was before, Naruto himself fell into a stance, feet wide, fists tight and white knuckled. He felt the stark feeling of that heat rise and cloud up in the back of his mind, brewing there for a short time, but he knew better than to let it do so, even as he watched the woman-who now stood-lick the blood, _his blood!_ , from her hand.

Anger was what he felt then, it meant nothing though, if you could not direct it, that he had learned well enough in his early days.

So, he smiled through the anger, smiled through the pain, as always, and let his fathers pronged kunai fall into his hand. With it at his command, he rushed forward, arms back, sprinting straight towards her. Her Kagune almost ripped out from behind her, already snapping out, stabbing into the ground where he seemingly flashed about to dodge, his speed too great for that moment. But, she struck him, just as he was about to reach her, his side already dripping raging red.

But he had gotten her too.

It was a strange sensation, for one, she was stabbed in the back, literally, her bodies' sense of pain though was not much, meaning she could take a _lot_ of damage and still grin wide and proud, she however felt her insides nearly curl, wrenching at the blade, her nerves _burning_ her, as she felt her throat nearly closed up. Her eyes shifted, almost endlessly, the red surrounded by black, her very gaze, faintly shifting back to that of what looked to be human, but when the whole of...well... _everything_ ceased to move, spin and twirl in that yellow flash of seals and light, she found herself somewhere she was not before.

The pronged blade was ripped from her, scarlet jutting out as she fell back on her rear.

Below her, she felt railroad tracks, old and rusted, the wood slots were damp, rotted tender, and the ground was dank and wet, much like the rest of this crumbling place. Pillars above the tracks, and the concrete surrounding her, was shattered or broken, crumbs and moist dust hung somehow in the air, cables and shards of glass here and there in this dark place.

Rize set her gaze up, Naruto standing there, arms crossed, the sleeves of his orange hoodie twisting with the strong muscles beneath. He almost glowed beneath the faint traces of light that somehow made their way through the crags, somehow squeezed their way through the sharp and dull crevices that made up the crumbling, transiting, tunnel. Slightly, everly much so slightly, she felt something other than hunger, then, or that deep desire for whatever she wanted, for such a brief moment, not even a second, but she felt it there, in her chest, that feeling that crawled beneath her skin and fluttered in her slim gut. T'was not lust for flesh or the enjoyment of 'playing' with her food or even that of a well and good fight. It was a fleeting emotion she hardly felt anymore, her strength leaving that emotion behind.

For a moment, in her chest, her heart was light with awe towards something she was not killing.

But just as soon, it was wiped away, remembering that she was not here to admire the strange man, and what was left was her anger, and sick enjoyment to the fact that he had trapped himself in here, too, with her. When she jerked herself to her feet, a grin already stretching her face wide, brimming with teeth, she was ready to pounce on him.

"Ah ah ah," he spoke light, teasing, holding a finger up to wag before her, "those rinkaku of yours might bring down this whole place, and you will be crushed. Now, with what I gathered, rinkaku types have excellent healing, much like me, but the bonds that are made are weak, therefore. . ." He trailed off, as she gathered what he was saying.

"You will be crushed as well," she spoke with her ire taking over her sick joy, "there would be no way for you to get out in-"

"-remember last night, and how we got here?" He interrupted.

She scowled at that, watching as he dangled that pronged weapon betwixt his forefinger and thumb. Well, it would seem, that they were at an impasse, a stale mate of sorts, though he held a slight advantage, and plus, the fact that she would not get her meal really pissed her off, seeing as his was the best tasting in a long time. But, if Rize was one thing, she was tenacious, and she let it show, letting out a whooping laugh that sent her voice cascading out across the wretched place, the reverberating tone of her voice continuing to mock Naruto for a few moments longer, a ghostly sound that continued for that short time even after its owner ceased.

"I _will_ have you for dinner, _Naruto_ - _kun_ , one day, soon enough."

And with that, she turned on a slick heel, but before she could get any sort of any step away, or distance from her to be meal, she felt a rush of air pass her form, her long white dress skirt fluttering sharply, snapping about briefly. Two sets of strong hands reached out, the calloused grip against her slender shoulders were white knuckled, and would threaten to crush any normal persons bones with ease. She was whisked 'round as a glow emanated form behind, and set before her were a set of golden eyes, amber burning with the brightness of the sun, the rest of his form too, was aflame by the golden light, pitch black ruins the only thing contradicting that shade of brilliant light, running down and across his form in swirls and lines.

"Know this, then, _Rize._ " He spoke, voice echoing with such a threatening heat that she shivered, his breath lightly trilling across her face. "If I see you even a hundred feet from Kaneki," Naruto's voice heightened with strength, power over her completely. A hand, from those flames of god-hood, reached out from him, edged away from him as the air swirled there, as if its mere presence shifted nature. From its palm, came a swirl of blue, gaining in its velocity as air condensed there, and when it was seemingly done-the mere size of her smaller fist-he brought it to her face. Unbidden, she pulled her head away, but he tightened his shackling iron grip, bringing it closer and closer, inching within a hairs breath to her growingly frightened face.

"I will kill you, woman, even if all of the doves were before me, I will kill _**you**_."

And, the gold, the fire the flames and _yes!_ even the ball of air, dense and pact, that was so ready to kill her, smear her into a forgotten pulp of red on the crumbling walls or pillars, just gave way, to a man who's grip lightened ever so much until it was little but a feather touch on her bare arms. He turned without fear of retaliation, and walked away, leaving her behind with a gaping mouth.

 _Why didn't he kill me?_ She thought as he disappeared into a flash of yellow light, leaving nothing but an empty, decrepit tunnel.

Light, was beginning to fade against the world, now, time passing as he sat at home, the sun beginning its nightly dip beyond the horizon, out of sight as it gave a brilliant shine, the clouds shading purple, and the fringes pink within the sky, with a mixture in between. And then, he watched, sitting in his rolling chair, blond hair aflame once more for a few moments, his face placid, brows unknit from former worry.

The sun descended, basking the sky once more, before finally, it was gone.

He had been sitting there, writing down more and more of today's events, cataloging what he found to be, and as he wrote, faintly, a smile crept its way across his whiskered visage as he remembered Kaneki's shy, docile ways, so content to be out of everyone's way or leave things that was not supposed to be her business up to those who's it was. Then, something welled within his sapphire gaze, a wetness he rarely allowed to perpetrate his orbs of blue-that were so often cast with a smile or determination.

"No," he rejected the thoughts that came, remembering _her_ face. He didn't know, of what rightly happened after he came here, of what happened to his friends, but assumed the worst, though his hope remained still, for the best.

Standing, forcing himself to forget his worries for a moment-and deciding to make some ramen-he made his way into the kitchen, wondering instead how the young lass Kaneki would develop in the coming weeks, and how she would react tomorrow to what his note had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duality

Dawn began to break jut over the horizon, the buildings faintly illuminated, cast with shadow that hide from the sun. It was calm, that morning, in the twentieth ward, although, the excursions of yesterday left one Rize, who lay sprawled in her apartment bed, a little numb. She had slept little in the night, her mind wondering towards that blond, and as she finally rose from her bed, she could only stare at things in minor regard. It was as if her gaze was past the object, her mind not all there. The ghoul stood and drifted about the rooms in her apartment she had procured through her own means, walking about like a ghost haunting its old living place.

Making her coffee, completely on automatic, Rize found herself looking out through the window, watching the peaking sun in her long, pearly white, night gown. The soft cloth reached little more than her knees, barely, though not made of the finer things, was just cotton, woven from some factory she knew not of. Despite her more elegant nature, she quite enjoyed simpler things.

Behind her even now, stood her kitchen table, simple strong oak glossed by varnish, and a basket sitting atop it, which had fruit in it at one point. It wasn't just the fact that she could not eat the fruit, that she later threw out, it was more that she forgot it was there-having grown used to ignoring human food-until it began to get rotten. Finally, she just tossed it into the small garden, the few squirrels outside that scurried about eating them despite it rottenness. She merely chuckled then, their animal antics making her grin for no particular reason.

"Uhmm..." she blew out the sigh, breaking from these musings, still a little groggy.

"I wonder what Naruto's doing." She thought aloud, no real contempt in her voice. What happened to her last night was a strange thing indeed, because no one just suddenly starts glowing, and threatens to end your life, unless you were in a manga or anime. _Well_ , she thought, _a human you could do that to._ Yes, indeed, it was very easy for her kind to do so, especially one as strong as her, but no, no one so easily could threaten _her_ life, unless they had incredible backing to their own power.

"Which he _has_." She spoke with pinched lips then, some contempt sneaking into her voice, wondering what she would do now.

She could, just leave the man alone-and by extension Kaneki-but, Rize was not the type of woman who, 'let things go.' Because of this, she had to think of something to get close to Naruto once more, because it seemed he was far stronger than Rize gave credit for. Forcing her way was out of the question, and using Kaneki as a hostage would make him _very_ pissed. But, by all means, she absolutely just _had_ to get another taste of that mans godly flesh, the divine sinew that made up that tough tissue, for nothing else could compare to even that trickle of blood she had the first time they met.

Clicking her tongue, Rize pondered her solution, knowing that the answer would come soon enough.

The man who defied the binge eater, himself, was just getting out of bed, shaggy locks of blond in a disarray that anyone else would comb, but it was normal for him to have those spiky tips, and so he only gave a slight rustle to let them stand a bit taller from the slight downward flat it had to the top. With that, he set himself to get ready for the day, heading for the kitchen as he heard the coffee pot finish its gurgled steam-having set its timer for when he would usually wake. The whiskered man poured himself a cup, and traversed the slight mess of his small-ish apartment. Throwing on a simple orange jacket and a pair of blue-jeans, checking himself up and down briefly.

Feeling good and confident, he slipped on his black boots, downed his coffee in a single gulp, placed it in the sink, and headed out the door.

On the streets, Naruto took slight leisure in his step, a smile fringing his lips. Kaneki, she was an interesting sort, soft and docile, but, he could see something else, brimming there, just at the edge of her dark gaze, ready to be released. Oft, he wondered, if this world could offer him anything except that persistent hopelessness of getting home, and, he now thought that maybe, through this girl who's gaze was much like his when he was younger, provided that hope he needed.

"Oh..." Naruto halted his internal thinking, realizing that he was already at his destination, and, a young Kaneki not far away, standing absently with idle eyes that faintly drifted about, until they found him. He greeted with a soft grin, waving, and she returned a quick little raise of the hand, a particular, awkward, smile on her face, hesitant but glad to see him.

Blue hoodie, dark jeans, black and white pair of sneakers, all just simple, and it would seem, for her, perfect to her nature.

"So, you decided to come."

She looked away.

"Hey, I know its a lot for you know, but bare with me. I _promise_ it will all be good in the end."

Her head tilted back.

"Naruto, I don't know. I've never been a...well, I just don't know what to do..."

Smiling, he said, "that's alright, neither did I coming to this... _land_ , but that's why we are here, the people here will help you, help I hardly could find."

Her brows lifted in slight surprise, but a smile persisted soon after, believing him.

With that, both turned towards the doors of Anteiku, stepping inside, with Naruto behind the half-ghoul. Stopping briefly, Naruto held his feet firm, breathing deeply the scent of coffee and people, and, ghouls. It was true, that he may have come here once, or twice, but hardly often to be remembered, but he remembered the few he met here. It was little more than that of eating, no such mission to be taken place, but he did meet a few characters of some interest, though they would not remember him.

Speaking of the devil, one such person, a ghoul, a girl, just younger than Kaneki, came to their attention, even as they moved to sit down-Naruto motioning for Kaneki to seat herself. He felt rather than saw as most if not all staff giving feint glances their way.

"Hello," the waitress spoke softly, now standing firm by their table, and with respect, continuing with, "how may I help you today?" She inquired, eyes flashing to him with slight unease now, in her unassuridy as to who-or what-he is, eyes looming slightly with hesitance. But, not soon would her eyes drift to Kaneki, nose twitching ever so slightly, and something else entered her large, dark blue eyes, a slight narrow of them growing noticeable.

"Yes, I would like to start with a coffee for me, vanilla cream. Kaneki," he tilted his head to the ponderous lass, "what do you want?"

Her lips stuttered when both of his eyes locked on hers, added with the waitresses, and she barely got out a word, but, coughed the stutter out, and had asked the same for herself. Ever so much, his lips tiltered down, almost as if in disappointment, or pitied in its glancing appearance, but she did not notice, or seemed to not, and smiled with an awkward curve to her lips, to the waitress.

"...Is that all?" The girl asked, writing down the orders before pushing the pen and notepad down on the front of the black skirt she wore. The girl had asked it in a way that insinuated that she was suspicious of them, or more specifically the blond man, thinking of him more than what he was, more than a simple costumer.

Touka did not trust these two, the stutter'er smelled of a ghoul and human, both at the same time-which should not be possible except in myth-and she smelt fear on the older woman. Fear that maybe she and this man were found out to the potential bad intentions for Anteiku, or something or other that was ill willed towards this place, her home of sorts. But, that other one, that man with whiskered visage, he could be with the CCG, investigating even them, who served both _humans_ and ghouls indiscriminately with discreetness at their touch.

No, he could not be from them, those ghoul killers, he had no suit case, and smelled different from the rest of them, the humans, yet not entirely different. Not wholly human, but the other part was not ghoul, something she both felt tinges of fear from, but also of intoxication. Whatever he was, she was sure of herself in knowing he had bad intentions, she could see it in those eyes of his, that smile, it was vile!

"-ease?"

"Hm?" Her cheeks rosened, realizing she had gone off and forgotten he was there.

"I said, 'miss. May I see your manager, please?"

Touka began to worry, not for the fact that he may be a part of the CCG, but that the old man might be angry with her for ignoring a customer. The man seemed to see her worry, and waved it away, telling her it was strictly business. That, actually calmed her to some extent, and as she turned, she cocked her head back, telling them:

"I'll get your coffee and get the manager," she told, walking away with a hurid pace, still with anxiety in her voice.

Naruto watched her go, a slight smile now playing at his lips as he turned his head back to Kaneki.

"Hey, why are you trying to get the managers attention?" She asked, brows knit in slight confusion, wondering what he was up to. He gave her a smirk, the curl of his lips not too uncanny or indiscriminate to that of a sly foxes. She seemed to shy away, head and torso edging slightly back from it.

"These people, aren't what they seem, and I will bet an arm and a _leg_ that they'll help us."

Kaneki raised a single brow, but soon lowered it when two cups of coffee were lowered to the table, the slight _clink_ as they hit the wood sounded softly. Naruto's gaze shifted up, to greet that of an old wrinkled mans, who smiled with amicability, a friendliness that was not false. That waitress girl stood behind him, looking 'round the older man's side, to peer at Naruto, brows raised with the ever light tinges of red pricking her cheeks.

The old man, Naruto had found out, was the manager of the establishment, wearing the slight variation of the waiter clothes the guys wore here. Dress shoes, with straight, unwrinkled dress pants, both black, were tied by a belt above, a vest just as pitchly colored covered a long sleeved button up shirt, vertical stripes of grey and black running along that. His face, well he was quite wrinkled for sure, but looked no more than sixty with those kind eyes of his, peering down like a gentle father, the grey of his receding hair though claimed his age to be more than that.

"Hello, I hear from Touka-san here that you have inquired of me. My name is Yoshimura, and I will gladly assist anyone, especially one who is so polite to my staff."

The man bowed to Naruto, and asked the whiskered blond, and Kaneki, to follow him to the back of the cafe. Naruto smiled and bid thanks to Touka, taking his coffee as they went. The girl watched as they walked away with her manager, smiling ever so slightly with a wave. She wondered what they would discuss, at least for a brief moment she did, but soon her curiosity wavered, finding it better to let the wise old man do as he will do, know his judgment was best.

Naruto sat once more in a chair, Kaneki at his side, coffee in hand, sipping it some-breifly-before smiling at the old man. Yoshimura did like wise, sitting opposite of the blond and-by the smell of it-a half-ling. He wondered with brief fascination to the concoction of events that led them here, for surly there was no stranger pair than them, and most likely it was the strange and harsh world that produced them, the same world they now found themselves tethered together by fate. It was not only the smell of the two, the girl having a waft of both human and ghoul, and the man-although human-had a distinction of something else there, just beyond the flesh and bone.

Yes, there, in the depths of the whiskered ones happy glint that perpetrated his eyes, there was something hidden. Joy shielded that thing beyond, a void-perhaps-which held nothing yet everything in of itself that could be contained there. Faintly, the old man saw something in both their eyes, something shared, the emotion driven heavily-yet more so in that of the young man's-that was biding behind that shield of happiness, just waiting to get out.

"So, I have a favor to ask you." Naruto started, his voice even as the wrinkled old man continued to smile.

"Well, for whatever it is, I might be able to assist you, would it perhaps pertaining to this young girl you have brought with you?" Yoshimura inquired, still wondering in the back of his head what that emotion was.

"You're right, it does, and I think you know that I know what Anteiku is, but" Naruto paused, holding up a hand, "I have no sort of intention concerning bringing harm here. Instead, I've come to offer dear Kaneki to help assist you here, in return that you help her with this new...discovery she has made concerning some lineage of hers."

The old fellow still smiled, leaning back now in a less formal way, seemingly relaxing from a well hidden tension he had. A brow now found itself raised to the blond, but still, that smile persisted. He asked, "whatever reason do you mean? We serve coffee and other things, food that tastes well for even those with a particular taste, and I assure you that if she _was_ hired, Kaneki would be well taken care of." His voice wavered on slight playfulness then and there, in that little tidbit of what he really meant. It was a tease of course, Yoshimura made it that way, it was not often he had the opportunity to be cheeky in his supposedly stoic old age.

Naruto's smile widened well, understanding and even letting an initial chuckle to escape him, glad to know Kaneki would be taken care of, and he could finally get back on task with what he was originally seeking to do. So, he stood with a soft wooden pair of feet, and the old man came standing too, both shaking the others hand. Naruto cocked his head down to Kaneki, a fox grin coming up the side of his face.

"Well, you're hired!" He told her as he began to leave.

"W-what, hey, wait, what do you-"

Just as he was about to go out the door, Naruto turned on his heel, raising a brow to her.

"I just got you a good job, they'll take care of you, and teach you what you need to know."

He whirled again, ready to leave, coffee still in hand, when Kaneki called again.

"B-but...I thought you were..."

"What? I did my _job_ , its all up to you now, build yourself up with your own intentions and dreams, with the help of people who are experienced."

And finally, with that, Naruto left a confused Kaneki, but, he left her in good hands. Though, he would come by, once in a while, maybe watch her go home to make sure she would not be jumped by a gourmet or any other nasty lot, including-

"-here's your coffee, Rize."

Naruto's gaze snapped to the side, ears twitching at the name, eyes glinting meticulously with animosity towards the purple haired woman. She sat, thanking a waiter with a large, bulbous nose, sipping on her coffee as he left. She sat the cup down on the table and flitted through a book before stopping on a certain page, already starting to read. She had yet to spot him, and he wondered though still, if she had followed him and Kaneki here, intending to continue what was left off yesterday. If so...

 _Well_ _wait_ , he told himself, _assuming_ _would make an ass out of_ _me_ , his thought continued.

So, instead of opening up a battle between them, most likely to attract unwanted attention, full of blood and screaming, he opted instead to sit down across from her on that round table as she read that book. Her eyes shifted up with annoyance at first, a silent scowl that the Touka waitress had often given him, but soon it turned to surprise when she recognized him, brows shooting to her hair line as a queer frown slanted her lips down.

"Hey." He greeted, eyes glinting with a softer glance, leaning back in his chair to visibly relax.

"Hi." She too greeted, though her eyes strained, as if confused to him just suddenly sitting there. Faintly, she wondered if he had planted one of those pronged daggers on her, but obviously, he had not, for her back felt no pain. So, however strange his sudden appearance might be, the question remained...

"What are you doing here?" Rize, now regaining her composer, placed her book down with control, eyes falling into that cool gleam, and her brows and her lips no longer strained as they heavily had before. He seemed to ponder that question, almost jokingly, humming in mockness to her.

"I could ask the same." His voice lightly portrayed that cheeky nature she expected when he was not fighting, and because of it, rolled her eyes.

"Coffee and a good book, you? You seemed to be the one who's stalking me now." Haughty were the words tipping on her lips, superiority leaking from the words. The blond chuckled, and came back, snapping out with-

"-well look who's talking, at least I'm smart enough to leave well enough be, usually at least." He lied at that last part, but she had no reason to know that.

"Oh hohoho. You have jokes. Hehehe, it doesn't matter," her eyes flashed with that red incarcerated by black, continuing with, "I didn't do anything wrong, so you're the one who's stalking _me_." Venom was in her words, but he did not flinch away as she had wanted

Naruto smiled, genuinely, realizing that this was nothing more than coincidence, she came here often and it just so happened that they came around the same time. So, he waved her off, chuckling some to lighten her up. Rize leaned back much like him, relaxing a bit more, finding him to be a strange one.

"I think we just came in by accident, so...just warning ya though, Kaneki's gonna start working here so, well hell, you already know what I said, but...I wouldn't worry about it. Leave her be and don't bother her, and we're good," he stopped his slight joking, lifting a fist up to her, "right?" he finished, waiting.

Rize looked from his fist to his face, gaze shifting between the two for a short moment, before a smile drew itself across her face. She too lifted her fist, pounding it with his, before briefly bringing it back down to her lap. He did the same, standing and pushing in his chair, lifting his coffee and downing it. He put a hand to her shoulder, and on his face she saw something else, it was a gaze which resolved to the stoic.

He turned away from her as a folded piece of paper fell from her shoulder. Rize set her gaze to it briefly before drawing back up towards his retreating form, watching as Naruto waved without looking back.

 _Ding_

And he was out the door, gone as the bell rung above the wooden frame.

Rize grabbed the note up, and unfolded it, wondering what he wrote down.

 _We need to talk sometime, come by my apartment._ It read thusly, with an address scribbled along the bottom of the words. She looked back up, peering at the door he had exited, and a smile protruded through, her interest peaked.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, been busy this week with other stuff, but, I am here, and have delivered this. Mainly, I wanted to bring the players and characters that you the reader will mainly support or see as someone that you can relate to, and later that is true for others, but this will be the main cast as Naruto try's to find his way home. But, since introductions are done for the main people, we can divulge into the more interesting bits from now on.**

 **Also, because of the late update, or the extended absence, I have decided to add on the first chapter of that horror novel I told you about. You don't have to read it if ya don't want too, but either way, have a good week.**

 **:^)**

 **Shattered Memories**

Chapter 1

Wake Me Up

Murky darkness, dank and hot, sticking to his skin like pitch, swallowed him in its gullet, shutting its razor teeth over him, clamping down so that he could never be free. So dark was it that he could not distinguish shape, and so fallen in this pitch he could not hear. It was like he was thrown into an ocean of ink, bleeding into his skin as he sunk ever more into the foul depths.

Then, white, blinding light came down on him as his eyes snapped open, nearly blinding him with its sheer brightness, and he closed his eyes tightly shut, wishing only partial darkness to close out the blinding of the light. He opened his eyes again, and this time, his gaze was not perturbed, but he still had to blink away the clouds of heavy sleep until he finally did see.

The light that had blinded him earlier was nothing but a flickering bulb of light shining out from a drop ceiling, illuminating the room he found himself in. He turned his head and found that it hurt very badly, as if he had struck it. But the pain faded, and he was able to see that he was lying in a bed, a hospital bed to be exact, the railing down for him to get out. But he looked past that, towards the window that out looked the night.

He sat up, with some grunting, and swung his legs over the edge, noticing that he was in a hospital gown, dotted with blue flowers. He paid it no mind though, and hopped off the bed, nearly jumping at the cool tiled floor. But pain, almost searingly so, ripped up below his chest. A sharp breath of air escaped him, and he held it for a second before releasing it in quick bursts.

It soon faded and he pulled at the gown's collar, looking down at what had caused such pain.

Bandages were wrapped thickly around his rib, and a little splotch of blood where the cloth was bulged the most. It was a dull color, not bright as it would have been if it were fresh, but he reminded himself not to move too much, lest he open the wound. What wound was it, anyhow? Why was he here, in a clinic, being healed? What happened to him?

As his thought went through his mind, a startling realization came to him.

"What's my name?" His voice was harsh and parched, and he not only found that his name was not in his head, but that he couldn't remember _who_ he was. What did he do? Was he an important person? Did he have family? Why was he patched up and put in this hospital?!

That last thought startled him the most, surprisingly. But he latched onto it, because it was something he remembered, a hospital, a place to be healed. It was a memory, his memory of a word, and it was something to have in his head. But soon, it wasn't enough, and his hallow voice cried out to know more, to know who he was.

With a slight limp-probably lack of moving for however long-he went towards the end of the bed. For some reason, he knew that they-doctors or nurses-had put a clip board there, so as to let others know who he was, what his blood type was, anything else medical was, so that they could operate accordingly to any situation.

He only cared for the name, however.

When finally he limped to the foot of the bed, his heart nearly busted from the confines of his ribs. The papers were ripped, nearly shredded from...something. Bits and splotches of red trickled across the board, of what was rendered left.

He fell to his knee's, a crushing weight of defeat thudding across his broad shoulders, an abrupt melancholy spirit clenching his heart. He was less fearful of the blood, figuring that the doctor who operated on him has some blood left on him when he made a report, and upon finding the splotch, ripped the old away and was off right now to go and get another.

When he looked back up at the clip board, he saw that at the top, on the left side, was his name, or at least, his first name.

Hope leapt in his chest.

"J-Johnathan." His voice cracked, hoarse from the lack of use. "M-my name, is Johnathan."

A crack of a smile began to play at the fringes of his lips, but too soon a splitting ache began crashing down around him. He screamed out in pain as images passed through his teary vision, pinpricks of light so indiscriminate from one another, shooting through his brain, arrows to pierce his mind. Then, whispers began, hushed, quiet, yet the storm inside his head raged like a beast, tearing him apart until nothing remained, until he was lashed and whipped on the inside so many times until he could feel nothing. He was becoming nothing, he was to become a shell! The monster inside kept jerking him closer and closer to the depths of inky blackness, until! Until!

UNTIL!

It stopped.

So suddenly it ceased, the maddening headache of which he never knew before, just, stopped. But its power remained over him, a hot blanket of numbness flooring him still and evermore. But, that too, faded, back to that nothingness that he had felt not so long ago.

His legs, they shook, knobby and weak from the affliction he had endured just before. But, soon, he stood fully, erect, a sentinel with a name. That being, Johnathan, John, a name with which he could no longer wipe from the fringes of his mind, neither is it one he would wish to vanquish from his brain. This name, John, it was his, he was John, and he would be amiss to forget it.

John decided that since the question of his name-at least the first-was answered, he'd now have to figure out the rest of his life. His eyes trailed back down to the clip board, seeing it in such a strangled manner with a splash of blood surrounding his name, formed yet another question in his mind.

"Where is here, exactly?"

He slid his gaze around the white stucco ceiling and to the patterned floor. Then finally, his eyes did find the door. He shuffled towards it, stumbling a slight, legs growing stronger the longer he remained awake. He reached out, touching the cold metal of the round handle, and turned the cold steel. A soft click sounded, and he pushed.

He gave a sharp curse.

The door was _not_ budging, probably stuck.

With the door leading no where, he decided it best to turn to the window, see if there were anything outside to at least give him an idea to where he was. With only a slight limp-and a feeling of strength returning-he came to a large window, a slight breeze filtering out the bottom and lift the the curtain a slight, kind of like a ghost quietly swaying.

Parting the veils, he bare to the sight of a beautiful night.

The stars, pinpricks of twinkling light shining down, as if each were a far flown lantern, held aloft by the slight wind. And there, the moon, so large and round, bright and full of brilling light, casting down to illuminate the plain below. His gaze descended, seeing a large pond, reflecting the moon in a distortion of mirrored passion. It was such as a sight that he opened the window fully, letting the cool breath of air kiss his skin. He breathed deeply of the honey scent, so much so that his lungs could not carry much more, until, he finally had to let go.

When he released his breath, he found the lake once more with his eyes, and saw another reflection there, but this one was not of nature, but rather, of man. It was a sign, letters pressed into stone, with long wording above and below. With the reflection however, it was backwards. He took this opportunity though, wording out the letters in proper order.

What he found cut through the beauty of the scenes set before him, a cold iron sword swung through it all, leaving his breath in a hitch of horrified shuddering.

The sign, with which should have given him comfort, or knowledge of his location, instead, presented him with the realization- _the terror!_ -of exactly where he resided. The sign, it read this:

Atheos Sanitarium

At those stabbing words, he crumpled, his gathering strength, all but gone, leaving him to lay on the ground, clutching his sides, the pain of knowing coursing through him like a hot spike driven deep within. The truth that he-whoever he was-is, insane. That he was placed here, because he had done something horrid. This thought coursed through him, filtered all rationality into that of regret. How else could he have received the wound he had? He must have assaulted someone, they retaliated, and after doing whatever it is that they did, knocked him out.

It all made sense to him, he being so crazed that he could not remember who he was, and the mental spike driven into his skull and filling his mind with whispers and voices not his own.

 _But what if the blow to the head fixed all that?_

The great gnashing of his teeth haltered at the voice. Small, glassy, and high pitched it was, but at a whisper he could only just hear. This voice, this whisper that resounded through the inners of his mind, spoke out against the madness-yet it was also proof too of it.

"I-I'm not...crazy," John spoke, shaken and stirred up, quailing beneath that singlet thought, its frailness armed against the pressing melancholy insanity. Perhaps, he was not crazy, anymore. Maybe he was not as mad as a hatter, or at least, he wasn't _that_ insane, raving mad and all.

"Alright...John," he thought, pausing, trying to get his name stuck and permanent in his mind, "your in an insane housing, the door is locked, and you yourself are now only slightly crazy, no longer full blown." He told himself aloud, trying to sort out his thoughts. "If I am to prove my sanity, I have to get to a doctor, tell them and show that I ain't crazy, and get the hell outta here."

With this new resolve, and the impatience to wait for a doctor, he raised himself up, unto his feet, that gathering strength fixing itself on his slightly broad frame once more.

He strode back over towards the door, seeing if he could get anyone's attention out in the hall. He knocked, a few soft blows, calling:

"Hello, anyone there?

Nothing.

He rapt against the door once more, this time his fist coming down harshly, and when he was about to call out once more-

- _BANG!_

John leapt back from fright, feeling his skin raise and curl, his heart slamming into his chest, about to run away from the brutish sound.

This time, someone else had hit the door, and this time, someone else called- _screeched_ -out to _him_.

"Is anyone in there!" A garbled and misshapen howl came from inhuman lips, tripping John and sending him on his rear.

 _BAM!_

The door buckled from the next blow, the sharp clang of steel on steel raising the hairs on his arms on end.

"LET ME IN!"

The next words were shouted from a beastly throat, spat out in ear wrenching horridity, almost a hand it was, wrapping its sharpened digits against his skull, threatening to pulp it, a grape to be pinched into a soggy mess, leaving nothing.

 _CRACK!_

This time the door was hit, whatever monstrous thing that was slamming against the door, had left a fissure running down the doors middle, and in the midst of the crack, in this crevice of sundered steel, he saw the nasty and gnarled face of the monster. Barely human in any right, twisted like barbed wire and left in a permeable grimace. The _thing_ snarled with what could be at best be a satisfied grin, full of wretched and blackened teeth, rotten to the core.

"Hello neighbor, care for a cup of tea?" The inhuman thing cackled.

John snapped out of his terror stricken mind and turned around, pushing the window as high as he could.

"Don't go!" It wailed, hitting the door once more, an angry desperation to its distorted tone.

John quickly set his eyes down to see that there was no way he could simply jump, but neither was he willing to let that maniac get him! The terrorized man whipped his head to the side, seeing a ledge, barely a half foot wide, sticking out just below the window frame, seemingly wrapping all around the side of the building. He thought little of it though, as the monster about ripped the door off its hinges with yet another swing of whatever it is that it yielded.

John had no mind of finding out what that was.

With fearing the inhuman thing behind him worse than falling, he stepped out onto the brick ledge, hoping it would support his weight.

 _BACRAM!_

The door gave a loud screech of pain as the thing busted it open. John moved across the side of the building as best he could, inch by slow inch, hoping that the monster was too large to make it on such a thin hang of brick.

It appeared, head thrown out the window, whipping around in search for him. The inhuman being finally set its disfigured gaze on John, smiled its sick smile, and proceeded to clumber itself atop the ledge. It opened its mouth and gave a rutheful howl, a cackle of sickening wretchedness, a hunter who had found its hunted.

"Neighbor, come drink tea please! We's have a great time!" It bellowed with a plagued joy, yet in its dead hollow eyes, John saw the pain that would come to him.

"WE WILL MAKE MEAT PIE OF YOU!"

It leapt, swinging a cleaver, its silver flash before his vision the next instant.

John barely dodged, rocketing his body back, almost beheaded by the kitchen utensil.

The thing slipped from the missed swing.

And it fell.

Fell.

Fell.

Fell.

Fell.

All the way down it went, screaming and roaring with a betrayed grimace of twisted skin folds, dry and hoarse was his voice, with this single word bellowed:

" _ **NAIBHOR!"**_

 _Thud._

On the cold ground, it lay still.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hidden Maelstrom

The sun situated itself high in the sapphire mass of the heavens, a king of brightness it was as it mounted that place it adored. Noon, incandescent with light eclipsing all shade amongst the brick building's-those such apartments housing a great many people. Hither and thither and scattered about were curtesy trees lining the side walks, down below where the whiskered blond sat atop his apartment building's roof.

Here, he could collect his thoughts, calmly away from the hustle of street corners or of the dark alleyways where unamicible beings hid to pounce upon him. It was here that the man pondered upon his next move, knowing that he would have to embark on a very foolish mission soon to procure...well it was a mix of sorts concerning what he needed to get home. Mostly he would be seeking information concerning this worlds knowledge of space, or the movement of things betwixt spaces, as that was his main and only hope to return home. The other option was that in the case he found a machine-as machines were humans most common use of power-or a person of such capabilities concerning teleporting him to his home-world, then he would simply cross back, if he could.

Ah, there was a bitter thought, barring him of the sort of good thoughts. It was not that pondering question of _if_ he got home to the world he grew up in, the world he laughed hearty laughs in, with comrades at his side. That world he shed wet tears for those he could not protect. No, it was not this pondering of if he he got back, for the thought that pricked at his mind with thorns scourging around his head, forcing him to realize what was truth, was of _what_ he would be returning to.

His fists clenched, muscles taught with the memory of that _woman_ , who dare elevate herself and say she was a benevolent _goddess._ He spat that name out like it were rotten flesh hung between his teeth, gaze narrowing as he remembered her placid face as she killed his comrades. Her's was a face not owed to that of mercy, or of reprieve, always coming again and again, never ceasing, never giving up on her attack, always trying to decimate him.

Despite the sage of six paths combined with his Chakra, despite everything he did to take her down, nothing came to fruitation, and only when their fight had reached a climax, where they were but blurs of white and gold against the glance of the scarlet moons rays, it was then that she ripped open a portal unlike any other. It was, like most incidents of his, in the midst of their height of power, when both would receive damage in spades, and the certainty of survival afterward was not promised, it was here she tore the very essence, the fabric that linked worlds asunder, and _flung_ him in.

It was here, in this world, that he awoke, body badly singed with burns and scars wrapping around his broken body, even large bruises spread across his muscles and skin like an infection. He knew little of what happened to that woman, the self proclaimed goddess, but he knew she most likely now stood over the millions of sleeping souls, everyone he ever _fought_ for. It wasn't only the sleeping she now watched either, it was also of the dead, the people she killed that got in her way, those who _could_ appose her. They were dead, and there was nothing he could have done to stop her.

It was all Kaguya's fault, every last bit of it.

With this, that spite for her, he stood, knuckles white, unsustained by his hopeful demeanor, now only did he crave the coming fight that day he returned. He relished in the mere thought of what he would bring down upon her, a wrath that he hide, one that could not be quenched. Naruto himself knew of this rage building higher still inside of him, but let it fester, let it boil, and it was there that he did not know the ramifications of his intentions. One day, when he does let that rage take hold, it won't be Naruto, or Kurama, but of something else entirely, a hatred it will be, for all the world to see.

But, as for now, he enraveled that sensation of burning fury deep inside, content on finding his way home for now. It had been several months, nearly a year, but he was getting close to something that the CCG were involved in, something big. It was no incident that no matter how hard or how extensive or even how deep a large companies pockets were, that some information leaked to the public, whether it be intentional with a hint of what was being done, or fully letting the people know what was happening concerning the ghouls and new tech to be rid of them.

And transporting them all to a different world would be a good excuse.

From news reports to clippings of paper and photos concerning the organization, Naruto was beginning to suspect that these people had far more reach than that of ghoul research-though it may pertain to that most of the time. They were a _company_ after all, and the peoples safety-Naruto suspected-was little more than a front to the actual workings and going's on at the mysterious facility, though most of its employees may think public safety is number one. Yes, it was, for them at least, but there had to be the something else going on, maybe that the CCG had a tight circle of people who worked for a greater goal, ready to implement their more than likely vile plans upon the world soon enough, when the time was right.

Ah, but, of course, this was all speculation, and leads and follows towards the trails he faintly picked up were but simply partial to the information he needed, so he gave little much stock in them. But...it would be no surprise if they were up to no good-considering that everyone was subject to personal sin-and intended ill towards all, uncaring for the peoples outcome. Such was the world, high on its own moral, yet incapable of perceiving its own evil.

So, with his thoughts collected, Naruto finally came to a decision, for tonight, he would make his first attempt at infiltrating the famous CCG headquarters.

In accordance to this, he had been prepping himself for a month now; kunai, shuriken, smoke-bombs and all the like at hand, but most important of all was his trump card. It was not that giant golden fox form he enjoyed to rumble around in, or of the golden cloak that so boosted his abilities, rather, it was his _father's_ trump card, the pronged kunai that allowed a quick escape or turn around. He had recently grown rather fond of it, and even now a faint smile pricked the corner of his lips as he set about sheathing them in hidden places, remembering his resurrected father as they fought together. It was a pleasant memory among many others, ones he looked back on with nostalgia and joy. He would return, and set his world straight once more, free from its 'goddess,' and perhaps make a life like his father had.

Hours past by in the sluggishness of day until nights sweet aroma draped itself across Tokyo. No moon showed in these hours tonight, but this city shined still, the bright streets filled still with the hustle and bustle of humans, ready to go home and slump into their cozy beds, or to work the night shift inside a claustrophobic inducing cubicle, that is until the morn rays spilled over the horizon, relieving them of trudging work.

It was of this time that one individual from a far flung world slinked in the night, care to his visibility and light footwork were in his constant second natured thoughts, making sure each step was quieter than that of mice around an exterminator. He stooped low atop a building-along with many others surrounding the center one-peering across the expanse of space between him and his targeted way point.

The CCG building was large- _enormous_ _even!_ -with an expanse far more intimidating than it should have been. It had tall, thick, stone walls amongst the outer edge, guard stations and checkpoints at each of the few entrances, and no doubt traps having a good seated space in the yard beyond the walls and under the ground beneath the grassy plain. The building itself held sharp and peculiar angles that any ghoul, except for those ukaku, would find mightily hard to scale, and no doubt was the surface hard enough to sustain against a kagunes striking power-to at least a certain extent.

The figure, dressed accordingly to its sneaking nature, was not deterred, having all the tools needed. From its foot wear it wore wooden sandles, colored a dark shade, just like the rest. Conforming pants and a thin robe tied to his upper form, with shinobi tools belted all around him, strapped down, with some hidden beneath the folds of cloth. A wrapping of long cloth strapped around his head, concealing the otherwise bright blond hair and whiskered face, the ninja mask having a knot at the back and base of his next, with two strips of cloth fluttering in the light wind. Only one thing was not swathed in darkness, and it was his eyes, that gaze that shone with small eagerness beneath all the drab black cloth, those sapphire orbs that stare deep into his destination, just waiting to leap into action.

Slowly, Naruto pushed himself up from the ledge, minding that he did not stand, and instead, crouch low on his haunches. Out with the flick of his wrist came his father's-now his-pronged kunai, gripping it tightly for a moment. He had many more, and even greater amounts of the regular kunai, but he closed his eyes in relishment to the mere thought, of remembering that his dad did things similar to this.

It was a comforting ponder, something to remember the man by, to use these tools in honor of him, Minato, who sacrificed the chance to flee with his wife and kid, but to instead do as he had to, to protect the village. Naruto knew better than to wine about it, to hate him for it, long ago did he reconcile with the man-though getting a good punch in on him. He knew the need of the many were greater than the few, that a hundred dead is not as bad as the thousands, if not millions, and that was why he searched for his home so religiously, to save everyone as his father and mother both had.

Finally, he let his eyes open, to the world he resided in, focusing on the now, to save the future of the shinobi, and of all his people and of all who followed him into battle against Madara-now Kaguya. It was here that he aimed with carful precision and decisiveness, arm drawing back to the side as far as it would go, building tension in the cords of tissue, until finally, they _snapped_ out like springs, his arm revolving out, releasing the pronged kunai. Not a second later, he pulled out another, letting a flash of yellow lightning skitter out atop the building he once en-crouched upon.

Instantaneously, moments too fast to account for, he was in the air, still speeding at a ridiculous height, straight towards the slanted walls of the CCG headquarters. His hand flashed down, grabbing the kunai that flew along with him, holding both now in a reverse grip of sorts. He nearly crashed into the awkward side of the building, piercing the edifice to some extent, but just barely enough, and so the blades began to slide out from the punctured side. Before they let him down-literally-Chakra flooded his soles as he pushed his feet to the structure, forcing his body to fully stick to the walls side.

Slowly, Naruto stood apart from the buildings side, his control absolute over his Chakra now that he could have even done a small dance of victory, but he withheld his joy, the mission still yet to be done. Sheathing his pronged kunai, Naruto took a small glance around, eyes darting like flies, checking to seek if anyone saw him. No one, not a soul, the guards still relaxed and unconcerned.

Faintly smiling, Naruto now walked the length of the buildings side, scaling across the width of it until he reached the spot above the entrance door. Stopping briefly, Naruto examined the guards posted at the doors frame. He was little more than that of a guard, not too strong, with nothing really outstanding to his appearance, shoulders slumping instead of brought back to lock in a strong stance.

With this thought in hand, Naruto gave a soft whistle to the man, who looked up. He was startled at first to find a dark figure there above him and went for his pistol, but swiftly, faster than what the man expected, Naruto descended on the poor sod, the grey flash of a kunai burying deep into the guards throat. Landing softly, Naruto drew the blade from the guard as if he were an over sized sheath. Red spurt briefly from the deathly wound, even as his faint gurgle bubbled through, and there in his eyes, a grey fog began to spread over the color of the dying mans gaze. No doubt was he thinking of those close to him, not of why Naruto slew him, only thinking of himself, as his mind drew closer to oblivion.

But his murderer did little to show concern, already having placed a genjutsu over them as soon as he landed. He watched with absent eyes, regarding a small amount of respect to the now dead guard. With little time to waste, Naruto set about examining every aspect of the mans features, taking it all in as best his brain could, and when finally he decided it was good, pulled out a rag from one of his pouches. Wiping the crimson from the pavement, and holding the cloth to the deceased mans throat to keep it from leaking further, Naruto leaped up, taking the body with him, scaling the crooked buildings side briefly before tossing the body atop the roof, leaving it with everything but the mans key card.

Coming back down the building side, and plopping down unto the pavement, Naruto used his transformation jutsu, turning into the guard he killed but mere moments before. Right down to the slump of his shoulders to his face, and that was all others would see. He strode towards the glass doors, swiping the card through before entering. He walked with little urgency, right past a woman sitting at her desk, no doubt a receptionist. She stopped him for a moment, calling the mans name, but when Naruto turned, he smiled, waved, and continued on down past a door.

As he went, he heard her call the man a nasty word of sorts, and to it he gave a sigh of relief. The man he took out must not boast too well of the lady, otherwise she might have made a large concern for a guard she knew well to not respond in the same fashion as he might before. But, on the other hand, if she knew him well enough to call by name, than it was likely that the man was known around here.

Because of this, Naruto spent little time in this form, edging away from cameras by heading for a bathroom nearby. He did not enter, instead, he hide behind the wall that the restrooms door sunk behind. Releasing himself from the transformation jutsu, Naruto soon after peeked around the corner of the wall, looking side to side briefly before letting loose another genjutsu.

It hid him well enough, even when moving, and despite his great control concerning Chakra, his forte was not genjutsu, and in little more than five minutes, he would be relinquished of this cloak that hid him from prying eyes. Even now, he strode with quiet steps, searching for what he sought. He hoped to find a secret room, find where they kept all their special stuff, and hopefully obtain what he was looking for.

Each door he went down was littered with either computers or strange inventions harboring something secretive, or otherwise deadly, though most were unfinished, and had no one at the desk working or any scientist tinkering with their trinkets. In fact, those computers of theirs looked quite old, rather archaic for a facility having the governments backing. And those inventions of sorts-although looking worked on-held little promise to something destructive enough to impact a bigger threat than a C class ghoul.

Wondering what was going on, Naruto halted before a new door, peering inside to spot no one as usual, but this time, there was no line of computers, nor any inventions inside. It was a small, uncharacteristic, square thing of a pearly white paint finish. A thin scarlet carpet lay across the floor, but otherwise, there was nothing else.

Perplexed, but intrigued, Naruto entered the room, wondering how this whole place could somehow be magnificent and yet all so confusingly strange, even the smell of the facility was off, putting his nose at a stark disadvantage. From its particular architecture that withheld an actual reason behind its oddness, to the empty room he now stood in that seemed to have no true purpose besides the containment of a single rug. It was bare of all things _except_ that single red carpet, right smack dab in the middle of the room, and that was what peaked his interest. It nearly gave the veteran of war a chill though, concerning how unusual this whole place was.

 _Creeeeak!_

He halted all movement for a single moment, whipping around a second later. The door hung ajar with a strange humanoid figure stalking within its frame, strange eyes flashing around the room for but a moment, before closing the door behind him. He went straight towards the carpet, those faintly luminescent eyes expressing some sick satisfaction concerning the rug.

The man wore a lab coat of sorts, but held no briefcase as the investigators almost always had, and wore but a simple dress shirt-of a white tone-and pair of black pants and shoes contrasting the rest of the white above. He sat on his haunches now, briefly examining the surface of the carpet as if to search out something significant from it, before quietly diverting his attention briefly by fishing around in his coat pocket. Finally, he pulled out a large glass syringe, about nearly stabbing the rug as he thrust the metallic tip down through the surface of the material, and somehow draining it of all it crimson color until there was not but a white sheen to its surface.

It was here that Naruto finally realized it was not a carpet, but instead a filter or machine of sorts, and that red color, was blood, more than likely from the victim of this muscular fellow. His matted black hair was flipped out of his face with an absent hand, which soon after rolled his opposing hands sleeve, as he punched the needle tip of the syringe into his forearm. It was such a sight then, to watch as his face shifted with glee, and something else beneath the surface.

Lightning seemed to crackle under the mans skin, rushing around between joints, circulating back and about. Something hit Naruto then, a familiar feeling he had not felt in a long time, and it set his face burning with rage. This man was taking in the DNA of someone from his _home_ , and most likely something else mixed between. It was only when he was halfway through the blood that he ceased his forced injecton of Chakra- _a feat that should not be possible either!_

"'Tiss a shame that I can't take anymore, ah, but testing needs to be done, and maybe I can figure out how to activate those strange eyes again, heheheh hahahaha," the man was practically giddy with excitement, turning away as Naruto fumed.

 _Strange eyes!?_

The man stopped, feet haltering mid-step to the door, head tilting to the side.

"What is this _feeling_. I can practically taste more of that **stuff**. I haven't felt this energy since _that_ one woke from their sleep. Quite pissed they were. So I wonder," he whipped around, and Naruto suppressed his Chakra enough to just keep up the genjutsu. "I wonder if there are more of _them!_ " he screeched, a grin sickeningly wide, split his face, ear to ear.

A gloved hand extended outward, as if to touch Naruto, but froze just a hairs breath away.

"Perhaps, one day, I can have yours too, whoever you are. But all _experiments_ come in due time."

And he sauntered off, gleeful in his own self delusional lunacy, no doubt this strange power consuming him in its maddening maw. Naruto looked out that door, wishing nothing more than to strangle him, to drive a kunai through him again and again and again, even as the dead faces of his friends passed through his mind.

 _Naruto!_

He heard them scream in his head, and he was there again, standing in the stripped battle field, burned and broken was the land. He had watched, helpless then as one friend after the other fell to _her_ hands. It was only by their deaths, however, that he fought on even ground with Kaguya, and subsequently, his abrupt arrival in this world.

And that man said strange eyes, and a pissed off person.

Hope fluttered in him at those thoughts, thinking that someone else had been flung in with him, someone who had survived the damned goddess. But another part of Naruto **burned** __with hatred towards the man that _stole_ the Chakra from whomever it was that got locked up in this place, bled for their essence and power. It was this feeling that clasped unto him dearly, and forced Naruto to do something very foolish.

 _Crack!_

The tile floor beneath him broke beneath his feet as he burst from the room and out to the hall, forgoing the genjutsu he put up, for he cared little for secrecy, he only wanted nothing more than to tear into that strange man. Head whipping about, he spotted the lab coated form of the man turning, but Naruto gave little chance for him to react, descending on the man as rage filled his eyes.

The mans breath spurted out in ragged gasps as Naruto stood atop him, driving his sandles into the mans gut. Dropping to his knees, Naruto's fist snapped out, striking across the mans face, blood beginning to spurt from the now angled and broken nose. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up so that they were face to face, Naruto spat his question in the mans face.

"Where are **they**!" His voice, although muffled by the mask, turned to a graveled tone near the end.

The man stared at him, at first, with bleary white eyes, as if unconscious, but soon his gaze rolled around, staring with short glee past his broken and offly angled nose, that grin spreading once more, rancor behind it. With an absent hand, he _popped_ his nose back into place, and strangely, the cut that ran down the bridge of his nose, began to close.

"Mhahahahaha! So you _know_ this individual do you! Shame it be though, you won't recognize them any-"

Naruto's white knuckled fist turned red as he plowed his fist into the mans skull, and it bobbed for a moment, crimson blood running down his temple. Rage, bloody red _anger_ , utter fury burning in the back of Naruto's eyes, they watched the wound heal over and the mans' head tilt back up at him.

" _Oh! You got my blood burning now boy!_ "

Suddenly, he spun out at an alarming speed, kicking Naruto off of him and standing once more, holding his feet at a separate distance, ready to move.

Without preamble, Naruto leapt at the man, snapping his foot out, catching him under the chin. The man recovered quicker than he should have, grabbing Naruto by the leg and rolling back, slamming the blond into the ground. On the floor, Naruto peered up, rolling to the side to avoid the mans stomping foot. Swiftly, he swept the man off his own feet, kicking his legs out from under him, soon bolting to up so he could back-pedal. Two kunai were already in his hands, quickly thrown with rapid speed. Both stuck firmly, slamming into the mans hand and side, but the man did not cry out in pain, but instead, he laughed, chuckled with an inkling to madness edged in his breath.

"You...hehehe...think that will do anything!" He jumped to his feet, ripping the kunai from his side with his off hand, bringing the red stained black steel up to his lips. With a lolling tongue, he licked its length, and satisfied with that, brought it out to bare against the whiskered blond.

"I! AM IMMORTAL!" He screamed with a bellow of conviction, rushing at Naruto far faster than the shinobi expected. The true Chakra user dodged to the side, but the steel sliced across his ribs, the sharp blade falling deep into his flesh, forcing him to stagger. But, Naruto had enough of this, he had enough of this man who defiled the use of his worlds power. So, forming a cross with his two fingers, he molded Chakra, creating a clone. Not soon after, split seconds passing in all of this, he formed that deadly blue orb of air with the clones palms flashing over the originals hand, dashing at the cackling man all in the same instant, bellowing out with burning fury.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted one of his favorite techniques, smashing the spiraling death orb into the mans gut. Air wrenched from his adversaries lungs, and tissue twisted unnaturally in a drilled spiral as the man was suddenly shot away and down the hall, his body slamming and embedding to the far wall, finally unable to sustain his consciousness.

Dropping to his knee and grabbing his side, Naruto gasped, the blood from the gash still spilling fast, the wound too deep to suddenly regenerate. If his situation wasn't already bad, it got worse, Naruto realized this as men and woman suited in battlements, guns and other weapons, even Quinque, bared before the blond. Before a command was said, before a shot was fired, Naruto whipped out his pronged kunai, disappearing in a yellow flash, leaving the confused CCG guards and personal staring at a blood dripped floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but, I finally finished that book I was working on, and so I took a few days off as I sent it to a few agents. Hopefully in a few weeks they can contact me and say they will publish it.**

 **Anyway, i'd also like to thank you guys for supporting my writing, it really helps, specially with all the awesome comments you guys send me. So, before we start, I'd like to say one fun fact of the day that may perk some of you up**

 **Berserk-the manga-just updated-on manga reader-today.**

 **The hiatus is over! Woo hoo!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter:^)**

Chapter 5

The Visit

The dark of night persisted against the many lamp-posts and other light fixtures strewn out across the streets, illuminating the streets and sidewalks. Building, apartments of brick and mortar, well kept and lived in, bordered the lights, alleyways darkened betwixt the lodging. On this dark and rather late night, one being strode with quiet anticipation, mind working and stretching over what might be her only chance to obtain what she desired.

Rize Kamishiro destined herself with an antsy gate forth unto her blond antagonists apartment, hoping against hope he would be awake. On one hand, if he was, she could sate her question towards what he wanted to talk about, which in all honesty intrigued her. On the other hand, she wanted to sate her hunger to devour his tender flesh-if he rested his head on his pillow-which she hoped more so than the former to do. Rize had even spoken amongst herself, saying this in anticipation to what she would do.

"If his eyes are open and he speaks, I will listen. If his eyes are closed and he snores, I will eat him."

She counseled this with herself quite a walk away, and now so close to entering his domain, felt her feet quicken and fall unto slow strides at intervals, wondering and pondering with each tantamount decision, still, and trying to decifer if either was the right choice. Rize would wholeheartedly devour him if it was not for that obvious power-as odd as it was- over her own great strength. However, her...'human' side-the moral side-begged that she entertain the idea of plainly, and simply, never having even considered coming here. That was her fear sweetly talking to her, whispering, ebbing in her ghoul dominating mind.

Suffice to say with and obvious end, she did not listen to the 'moral' side as it were.

Now, the purple haired ghoul found herself standing, gazing without pretense to what to do, held still right in front of the apartment building. Up, halfway, she could see a row of windows, the second story of which Naruto resided in-which she guessed due to his sent. The lights were out, no one standing, waiting as a silhouette against the double paned glass, just, darkness greeting her large, drooping eyes. Disappointment waned at her mind, for some strange reason, and odder still, she felt no...no... _thrill_ at the prospect of sneaking in and devouring him-if he was even there. With but a sigh upon her heavy breath, she began to turn away, to head back to her own apartment, to her own bed.

"I better go, he can't even wait for a girl to come to him," she spoke with false spite, "what a dissatisfying loser-"

Rize held her tongue as something flashed out of the corner of her eyes, just above her, a yellow spasm of bursting light transfixed with a cackle, swathing the air for a single instant, and so silently oppressing the next as a quiet filled the hollow air upon its disappearance. Her gaze snapped up, realizing, remembering, that light, that cackle that burst with jubilant erratic flare.

"N-Naruto?" She felt her lips say as her legs moved on their own, rushing through the main door and up a set of stairs, heading for the room he most certainty should be in. Rize's feet halted just before the door, hand hesitating for a moment, before confidently, she opened it, and came to the site she had not expected.

A black figure laden in an enwrapped form of darkness kneeled, crutched over in shuddering pain, moaning out shaking groans as a liquid dripped between its fingers. Its head cruelly turned to her, and then Rize knew it was him. Who else had wide, sapphiric orbs such as he, who's gaze she could not forget, and in that moment they widened, surprise taking them wider.

"Rize, wha-kuh!" Suddenly, coughing, Naruto curled up on himself, ripping his mask off a second later into tatters as red blood spewed from him in thick swathes. Taking a shuddering step forward, Rize lifted a hand, but jerked back a second later, the smell of iron sweetly fat in the air, an aroma her ghoul senses soaked in every second of.

" _Flesh!"_ She quietly screamed under her hushed breath.

Her Kakugan spread with a miasma of black and red consuming the white and purple of her gaze, transfixing on the blood stain now perpetrating the floor. She instantly went for him, tackling the already downed man, twisting him about so that she held him down with her arms, crouching atop him like a lion would its prey. His expression, though still riddled with pain, mounted that look of anger, brows furrowing with a small snarl on his lips.

"Rize!" He seethed, "get, **off!** " His chest rumbled as he about nearly smacked her into the wall, the woman rolling for a moment from the sharp blow before letting loose her Kagune, uncaring for the slight cuts in the walls they produced. Her laugh came out with lunacy not far behind it, eyes wide with an assurity of consuming him soon.

Naruto stood with a shake, but not soon after, he drew his hands away from his wound, the flesh having closed at last, though still sore.

"Calm _down._ Before I make you." The blond stepped forth with a commanding tone reverberating in his chest, fists clenched tightly, at the ready to beat her down. Rize attempted to leap at him from her position on all fours, but before her Kagune, or her teeth, could sink in to his flesh, a hand flashed out, catching her up by the throat, his grip mounting tighter across her windpipe. The red, and the black, of her eyes bled out, once more human-like, and just the same did her rinkaku disappear under his strangle hold.

"Are you, okay?" Naruto asked, hesitating as he stared her down, deep into that velvet purple gaze of hers, softly letting loose his grip on her throat. Her eyes likewise softened from that keen desire for his flesh. Her nose twitched to the smell of blood still wafting in the air, but with Naruto standing before her, talking to her, her mind was pulled away from the sweet scent.

Shaking her head from the fog that clouded it with thoughts of only to devour, Rize answered, "eh...sorry..." She made to turn and go out the door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning back, she was asked to stay.

"Won't you? I do have some questions for you still."

"Really?" She asked, not truly hopeful to the prospect of staying, more surprised that he would even ask for her to even after what she had done. When he nodded, she said, "then alright then."

A few seconds later, they sat across from one another in Naruto's kitchen, a small table between them, as they sat in silence. Naruto held a strange look to his face, as if considering something within his mind, as Rize sat in patient silence. When he did speak, it was as if he were trying to tread across a glass floor, carefully, but still cringing at the prospect.

"I've heard, that you, had ties with the CCG."

As soon as the question left his lips, hers turned down in a perpetual frown, a small growl escaping her chest.

"I was _not_ involved with them," She began, as her eyes narrowed, not on Naruto, but of something not too long ago, back against time, beating against the ageless seconds. "But they _were_ involved with me."

Raising a brow to her, but saying nothing, Naruto motioned for her to continue.

"A year and a half ago, I was captured, and they intended to use me as a..." her face turned to a disgusted one, teeth ground with lips curling back, brows narrowed together. "They planned to use me as _breeding_ stock, to produce powerful, natural, half-ghoul's. Even now I want to rip their heads off for even _trying_ that."

Naruto let his brows rise to a surprised height, mouth at the beginnings of gaping wide.

"How did you-" He was about to ask, when she gave him a glowering glare that said not to interrupt.

"The same day I escaped, the same day I discovered to have six rinkaku, was the very same day I was ranked an S class ghoul. I slaughtered some scientists and a few guards, used their key-cards to get through doors and such."

Naruto fell onto the back of his chair, having leaned forward due to his climbing interest towards the story. When it finished, however, he was left a little baffled, reeling to the prospect of abusing someone like that, but to an extent, was glad that she was still here. He was happy that she could still be the way she was, despite it not being the best a person should be.

"Was it hard, I mean, being in a situation like that." Naruto found himself say after a brief bout of silence.

"Honestly, it made me who I am, stronger, better than I was, so in the end, I really just don't care. Its better to leave all that behind me." Rize told with a sigh, letting her head rest on her hand.

After a second passed, Naruto asked one more thing, if the CCG were working on some sort of strange machine, especially concerning spacial travel between worlds. She grew quite startled at the proposition and because of her reaction, he thought that perhaps there really was one.

"I never heard anything like that when I was there," came her reply after a moment of silence, and when Rize looked, his face changed. At first, he held a sort of apprehension, mouth slightly gaping in a short smile, with his eyes almost glowing in the gloom of his apartment. It went from this to such a quick and stark expression of disappointment that it made her...uncomfortable? That...that usually never happened to her, discomfort, she couldn't really handle such an out-look on someone like him, who was so determined.

Shifting in her chair, trying to hide her uncomfortableness, Rize opted to speak again, this time, her words more hope inducing than before.

"Well, to be fair, the scientists never really told us anything, except for what their designs for us were. So, I can't say with absolute certainty that they _don't_ have such a thing." Her words seemed to perk him up to a moderate extent, well enough that he smiled again, which in-turn, for some odd reason, made her smile some too, however small it may have been.

After some time, the two dangerous,-yet so strangely human like beings-were enamored in their talking now-of which no longer sustained of the CCG or of anything else so strenuously serious-that they hardly noticed the peaking sun. It was only when Naruto pointed it out that finally, Rize so suddenly, said that she needed to get home. Wishing him a good-bye, and Naruto in return doing the same gesture, Rize left his apartment, walking back to her own.

"What was all that?" She asked herself, as she went out into the sidewalk, as she strode home. "We weren't even talking about the CCG or ghouls, so why was I so..." Rize's feet halted in the middle of her stride, as her hands reached up to her face, finding it warmer than usual.

"What's going on with me today?" Rize spoke as if she were talking to someone else then, but soon after, she shook her head viciously, saying, "stupid, idiotic, fool. I should have just eaten him the first time we met."

And with her self-ire induced rant, Rize continued home, trying to shake the mere inkling of an idea that she was getting close to someone like him, someone she saw as nothing more than food.

Naruto watched her go from his window, and only when she turned a corner, did Naruto stop and sit back in his rolly chair. With a sigh, he began taking off all the belts and weapons and other such shinobi tools strapped all across his body, taking great care especially with his pronged kunai, checking them for crack or bends-finding none of course. When that was done-storing them all away-he took off his black ninja tunic, sashes, and other parts to his clothes until he was in little more than his frog boxers. He laughed at that, after all he'd been through, _those_ still remained.

Heading for the bathroom, Naruto turned on the shower head, cleaning the blood from his once wounded side, and letting the red flow down the drain. He stopped cleaning for a moment to watch it, and thought back to what happened last night. It made no sense however he looked at it, concerning that mad scientist, and the Chakra he had stolen. These people, human's here, had no Chakra coils, and therefore could _not_ under any normal circumstances store or use the energy.

But, this world was more reliant on those Rc cells that ghouls had a great amount of, and, knowing what a larger amount could do, Naruto wondered if that 'something else mixed with it' was that. It was possible, that both the Chakra, and the Rc cells were reconstructing that mans system, so that he could not only use, mold, and be strengthened by Chakra, but actually end up continually produce his own. What didn't make sense though was that the Chakra in that 'rug' hadn't dissipated after a while, but perhaps, again, the Rc cells made it continue to circulate inside it, as if it were an artiical-and not biological-system of Chakra coils.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he remembered the remark's the man made.

 _Strange eyes and someone calling out for me,_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _No...it couldn't be anyone close enough to call me by name._ Bitter was his thinking, but truth did it hold, for not even Sasuke, who was equal in him when they fought Kaguya together, survive the wretched goddess' attacks. He was only alive _because_ of his old team-mate. Everyone else. . .they too fell, he was left all alone, fighting for the millions of sleeping souls.

 _Alone. . ._

Tears, full and true, bitter, through and through, filled his bleary gaze and rolled down his burning cheeks. A fist slammed into the side of his baths tiled wall, the sound and force reverberating out as his tears joined the water flowing down his body. Yes, he failed, failed worse than he ever should have, failed because he was not strong enough, because he was so **weak!**

Biting his lip until he tasted iron, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut, remembering every scene of their demise before him.

Opening his eyes, a new expression filled him now, one mixed with all his failure, and all his anger- _fury!_ -against the woman who stole away his friends lives, it perpetrated every crack and crinkle on his face. Letting his hand fall from the wall, laying it at his side, Naruto felt his determination rise higher than ever before. He would make it home, even if it took every fiber of his being, and he would _kill_ the rabbit goddess without remorse, and free everyone.

"I promise, Hinata, you, and everyone will be avenged." His graveled voice ground out through clenched teeth.

Naruto hopped out of the shower shortly after, dried off with an orange towel, and got dressed, wondering if Kaneki was at the cafe yet. He decided that perhaps his abrupt departure was rude on his part, and perhaps it would be best if he gave a little visit, at least on the pretense that he wanted to check on her progress. Maybe when she got off work, they could go out on a walk, get a little closer to her, as he was the one who saved her anyhow.

Wearing a nice, deep, dark orange hoodie, along with some black jeans that bagged slightly at his ankles, he set out, dark boots clicking along the sidewalk. It didn't take him long to make it to Anteiku, and when he stepped in, found that there was only the staff. _Slow_ _morning_ , he assumed, _but_ _then_ _again_ , he considered, thinking on how early it was.

Sitting down by the window as the sun crested into the sky, he found himself being waited on by none other than Kaneki herself, the lass looking quite excited to see him here. She asked what he wanted to drink, or if he wanted some food, and he answered back that he would like some coffee with a sandwich on the side. With a smile, she wrote his order down, and on the turn of her heel, turned about, heading back into the kitchen.

"Thankyou." He called after, to which Kaneki turned with a 'you're welcome.'

Sitting back with his hands resting on the table, Naruto looked out the window, glad that Kaneki seemed to be perking up in her current and new situation. He wondered though, how had she gone so long without noticing she was a half-ghoul? Was it repressed, or perhaps she did not acknowledge it due to her up bringing? And for that matter...who was her parents, if she had them, for certainty she would go straight to them and ask the same questions he had. But, she didn't mention them, and _had_ said in some form that her aunt provided food.

"What an enigma," he remarked with stark wonderment to this world, of how it could be so awe inspiring with its inhabitants, and yet so cruel at the same time.

Eventually, Kaneki came back, placing his coffee and sandwich on the table in front of him, still smiling. He grinned heartily, giving his thanks as she turned, but he stopped her for just a moment.

"Hey, Kaneki, do you wanna go out somewhere later? After work?" He asked, innocent in his intentions, though the grin didn't help the younger lass' mind to what she thought he meant. He saw this, as a faint blush crept across her cheeks, and a more obvious, almost worried, expression filled her eyes, lips parted as she tried to say something, stuttered, and shut her mouth for a moment before he finally cleared the air.

"Sorry sorry, I meant if you wanted to hang out, didn't mean to-" He told, trying to say what he meant, not really embarrassed by it as she was.

"-no no! Its fine, I just miss heard you, sorry." Kaneki waved her hand through the air, as if to wipe away her flushed face. After a moment, she said in a calmer tone, "but I won't mind, I don't have any plans." Kaneki smiled slightly as Naruto grinned once more in a gentle manner, as both agreed without saying anything more, the promise kept between the once awkward air, for now it was little but that.

Walking away with a sort of grace set upon her feet, of which for one like her was not _too_ much grace, Kaneki receded back into the kitchen, seeing as no one else except Naruto was at the tables. She leaned into one of the counters by the stove, sighing with relief flooding her reddened cheeks. It wasn't far fetched to believe she had a small crush on him, one that he may or may not have noticed-with how pensive and clever he was, it was more than likely he did-but either way, she simply could not hold back a blush around him. More or less, it was partially because of the inkling that she liked him, but of also that strange demeanor he held, of that golden heart held behind those star-lit eyes that penetrated your gaze, as if he saw through everyone in a honest, innocent manner. Perhaps that was why she liked him regardless of her small crush, he reminded Kaneki of another friend of hers, who incidentally, also had blond, spiky hair, though no whisker marks. Who knew, maybe Hide and Naruto were long lost cousi-

"Hey, Kaneki, what are you doing?" Touka suddenly spoke from across the kitchen as she strode over to the older girl, who looked like a doe caught in the headlights, so enwrapped in her thoughts that she had not noticed the other waitress.

"Oh, nothing, no ones come in except Naruto, so I'm just sitting back here..." She told, gaining her composer back.

"Naruto's here?" The blue haired lass spoke as though that was the only important part of Kaneki's sentence, seemingly ignoring the rest. She was interested, it seemed, in only the designs of one that was concerned that perhaps it was a serious situation. Kaneki couldn't read people too well but noticed nontheless, and spoke of that it was little more than him wanting breakfast, nothing coming to crash down on the humble dinner because he was here.

"O-oh..." her voice trailed off, trying to distract herself now from the idea that such unamicible things might come when the blond was around, feeling guilty to the mere open idea that this was true.

"It's fine, he just wanted to visit, actually, after work we're going out...so, don't worry. I know he's strange and it may look like he may do something bad because of who he is but. . . ."

"I know, but every time he's around, I can smell something off of him, like he's hiding something powerful. I can't put my finger on it but, he just gives me a strange feeling." Touka confessed, her eyes at first roaming, as if to pluck words out of the very breath she spoke, to at least _try_ and describe what she wanted to say concerning the odd man. After a moment, her gaze came back, brows raised in apprehension.

"Wait, did you say that-"

-and Kaneki blushed, realizing that she miss-worded her own sentence.

Naruto smiled to himself, nearly chuckling as he-unintendingly-eavesdropped in on the two young women. It was great, in a sense, that Kurama had leaked demonic Chakra through the seal and into his body since he was born, because after all those years that the nine-tails did so, not only did it give him a healing factor, better reflexes, but it also lended a hand to his senses. Ears included.

"So that's what Touka thinks of me, dear me, I guess I leave quite the impression," he spoke to himself with a smile pricking the corners of his lips.

 **Not that you usually don't anyways.** Kurama spoke within his head, a slight chuckle invading the baritone beat of his graveled yet smooth voice.

 _Hey, finally awake today are you? You sure have stayed quiet for some time..._ Naruto chortled to that.

 **Well, when your host gets stabbed, you kinda take notice kit.** The giant fox grinned good-naturally, speaking, as he had from experience.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto asked why he only now decided to speak.

 **To be fair,** began the giant demon fox, **I'd like to know why we're holding back so _much_. You do know we could destroy some large mountain and have the whole world under threat, tell them the only way to get rid of us is by letting us use a portal to get back home.**

 _We can't,_ Naruto thought a bit bitterly, _doing so would make us monsters. Plus, we don't even really know if they have such a machine to send us back._

After a long moment, a long, exasperated sigh escaped Kurama, as if he had made a decision.

 **Kit, I know...but, I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this. I figured I'd tell you something now instead of later. I'm sorry for not telling you this before but...** He trailed off for a moment, as if still considering his words.

Was Kurama nervous? If so, what was it that made him so, what was it that the demonic fox hadn't told him?

 _Kurama?_

 **Kit, I think it's best if you keep calm, what I'm going to say may...piss you off.**

In that moment, if someone were to set their gaze upon the whiskered blond, they would bare witness to something he often didn't show in the open as he was. Eyes narrowing, a frown weighing his lips down, Naruto became very, _very_ pissed indeed, the air around him tightening with an electric crawl surrounding him. Without thought, he uttered a curse.

"Son o'va _bitch!_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I...have decided to release an early chapter, due to several reasons. One, cliff-hanger was kinda mean, so, although this isn't as long as a normal chapter, it should answer some questions, and, not only that, but because Toonami is going to play Tokyo Ghoul's first episode tonight and its two seasons, I thought that in honor of that, I would publish another chapter soon. They did something similar with Samurai Jack, replaying his episodes before the release of the story that will supposedly end his jorney, so I wonder if they will do the same with Tokyo Ghoul:Re, that'd be awesome.**

 **Or maybe I'm just crazy...**

 **Anyways, mainly, this chapter has a lot of fluff in it, between Naruto and Kaneki, so if you like that, you will enjoy the chapter well, if you don't, well, I hope you like it regardless.**

Chapter 6

Fluff

Blue skies hung overhead now, the sun sitting once more atop all of existence, and Naruto-still-was trying to keep from blowing something up. He cursed in the cafe earlier, and nearly smashed a table before he left, though still in the right mind to tell Kaneki to come to his apartment when she got off work-who told him that because there weren't many people coming in, that they'd be getting off around noon. When he did leave, however, he found that his knuckles were white, both hands now clenched, shaking fists ready to let loose upon anything and anyone provoking enough.

Now he stood outside whilst leaning against the brick of his apartment, holding in his wrath. He wasn't mad a Kurama for keeping what he-until now-had as a secret. But, he was only further enraged by the person with whom he wished to direct his fury towards. No surprise was it to think that they would be here, in this world, commanding humans who had no Chakra, with utter ease, manipulating them as they always could.

"Kaguya's, here."

His lips uttered that phrase for the umpteenth time, and every time he did, something in him, a nerve or muscle, jumped in the excitement of his jolting anger. It really was no surprise that she could be here too, for often she had implemented such tricks on him and the others, only now she seemed to be orchestrating a people, humans who held no real power of their own, having them do what she commanded in possible hopes to force everyone into a sleep again, by implementing that mad scientist's machine so that all may have Chakra, and then could Kaguya could bring them to her utter control. It startled him though how that man, that mad scientist, was warned possibly like others, of Naruto and his intentions, and because of this knowledge, said what he did to rile him up through miss-directions, and perhaps get his Chakra by drawing him out of the genjutsu.

Naruto knew how strong Kaguya was, and he knew she wouldn't let herself be forced into the situation of a damsel in distress.

So, it all made sense now, that too, with everything being a farce, a large manipulation against him. Kurama told that, when they fell through the portal, Naruto out-cold, that faintly, he felt the rabbit goddess enter. Naruto trusted those words as much as he could ever trust his companion, even as a conviction fell over him, for he knew the large fox would not lie, never, after all they had been though. He now knew what he was to do, and even now, he set up a single clone to sit down, and collect as much nature Chakra as he could, and when his little outing with Kaneki was over, he would soon implement his plan. He would draw out the rabbit, from her burrow, or at the very least, her acolytes, and then, he would finally save everyone from her rotten reign.

"Hey, Naruto." Kaneki's voice came from a stones throw away, soft, light with a bit of a smile across her lips. She approached the blond with a bit of hesitance when she saw a look on his face, an expression that startled her until he noticed she was there. He waved, and greeted her, his earlier expression starkly opposite of its now cheery outlook.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Kaneki asked what they would be doing this afternoon. He took a moment to think, and responded that they'd be going to a single place, if it was alright with her. Smiling, she nodded, as he led her away to wherever it was that he decided they would go, though she wondered how one place would be fun.

Kaneki held her hands behind her back, actually wearing something else than a pair of her dark jeans and blue hoodie. She now wore something quite upbeat and visually loud for someone so shy and humble; a pair of short black heels clicked below with a lavender purple skirt swaying just above her knees, and tucked into that was a buttoned up long-sleeved white shirt. Around her neck, under the collar of the button up, tied a little loose, was a dark red bow.

"Its beautiful," She suddenly heard Naruto state, but before she could say anything, "this day is pretty nice, isn't it?" He continued, turning his head while his stride continued. Responding with a nod, she said, "It is, would be a shame if nobody got out today."

Kaneki saw something twinkle in his eyes for a moment, and she realized that perhaps she wasn't far off with her words, which was confirmed by his wide grin. Upon turning the corner of the street, Kaneki found out why he seemed to brightly happy.

"A fair?" Her voice was incredulous.

Her eyes wondered here and there, staring around at it all, from the smallest stand in its humble prizes to even the large ferris-wheel in its grandourous height. How was it that she had not heard of the fair coming, surly she would have noticed a flier stapled on an electric pole or hear of some jubilant kid speak of it in the cafe. She noticed though, that through all this, Naruto only smiled, never spoke a word on it, silent, as if he knew something she didn't. Kaneki looked out amongst the place in its vast stretch across the wide street and once empty lots, and noticed how few people there were, either it be running the stands or machines, to the people actually enjoying them.

Gaze a-set with question, yet still with awe, Kaneki raised her eyes to the blond man.

"Did you...do this?" She asked, suddenly startled that not only was this man incredibly odd, but apparently caring enough to pull something off like this, and in the matter of a few days no less! As sure as she knew it to be, he grinned wide, and chuckled with an almost child-like glee.

"Hahaha! You could say I pulled some strings when I wasn't doing anything important."

"B-But how? You've only known me for a few days and-"

"Just know," he began, still smiling as he set a hand on her shoulder, "a lot of people owe me one." He spoke, as if he held some other life behind those very words, a life she really found herself wishing _not_ to know, considering how he ebbed with the spice of danger.

"S-so, you brought a fair in a matter of a few days, just for me?" Her cheeks rosened to that.

He laughed though, walking ahead of her as she tried to catch up. "You could say I've come to like ya, but I also think things get too serious, and so I say, 'why not,' eh?"

Finally, Kaneki let out her own laughter, so innocent and juvenile that, she forgot all her worries, of what was and what is, fall away, focusing only on what kindness Naruto brought on her and others, seemingly by just being there, and with things like these happening because of the people who more than likely saw him as a good friend. So, they walked, ran, and almost in gallant fashion, sprinted about, going to each boxed or open stand and winning the prizes there, of which were great and somewhat glamorous types. From simple trinkets, to large stuffed bears, they had it all, and all did Naruto, on his own behest, carry these things, finding a large plastic bag later to stuff each thing in as they still gathered more and more.

Coming to a stop, the blond benefactor asked if Kaneki wanted to try out the knife throwing booth. Blinking, she looked at the stand, gaze drifting from the kind man at the side, to the large red ringed target board at the end, all set between thicker walls to keep a ricochet from harming someone. Lips hooking into a smile, she nodded. The man up front gave her three knives, set on the table, and moved out of the way, telling her that a center shot would get her the right to choose one thing of any of the prizes.

Excited, she picked up a kunai-like knife off the table set before her, and upon remembering seeing something from a video on You-Tube she watched when she was bored, a-fixed the tip between her first finger and thumb, holding it out in front of her for a moment. Cocking her arm back, tensing her muscles, and focusing all her thought on the center target, let the knife fly.

 _Ping!_

"Oh..." Her disappointed sigh came as soon as the knife bounced off the board and came back only a few feet, the butt end having struck the target instead of the sharp tip. A little embarrassed, but wanting to try again, still having fun, Kaneki picked the next knife, doing what she did last time. When she was about to throw, Naruto told her to wait but a moment.

"Huh?"

"Here," he said, setting the bag of prizes down and coming arms length from her. "Hold the body of it in the base of your palm with two fingers along the length to the tip, ya, just like that, then, bring your arm across your chest..."and he went on like that, giving her instructions as she slowly began to stand with feet spaced apart, arm tensed at the ready. When she looked ready, he told Kaneki to throw it kinda like a frisbee, but to keep her wrist straight upon release. She breathed in, and when she exhaled, let loose the kunai.

 _Thock!_

Kaneki's face morphed from a concentrated glower, to that of gleeful joy, an open smile bright across her face. It was close to the center, but still a ways that was less than favorable. She didn't care though, Kaneki was glad she could impress the whiskered blond to an extent. She had one more knife left, and if she could hit center, maybe she could get him something he liked. Maybe-

"-oh that won't do," Naruto said, as Kaneki felt her smile drop. Had she disappointed him...like that time in the cafe? She noticed, ever so slightly, when she ordered the same thing, unable to think to herself concerning what she wanted, and even now didn't know what he meant by it.

"You gotta hit center Kaneki, I'm sure you can do it, dattebayo!" Kaneki heard his support, and breathed a slight sigh under her breath. He wasn't disappointed, he wanted her to make her best mark.

Grabbing the throwing blade from the table, she fell back into the stance he had her do before, trying her best to focus. However, now, with the thought she would miss, and actually let him down now still pervading her mind, Kaneki's hand began to shake. When she was about to let it fly-thinking it would miss anyways-her hand was stopped. His rough hand gripped the soft skin on her wrist as his body pressed lightly into hers, his stance almost mimicking hers, with his other hand on her shoulder, and his breath in her ear.

"Here, we'll both get the center target," He spoke softly, voice soothing against her red cheeks, warm against her skin. With his hand on hers, his voice in her head, and with his very presence pressing into her from behind, in all of its support, she felt herself let go of her worry, as the thrown kunai sped with incredible force and speed, feeling well and content, focused yet calm.

"There it is." Kaneki heard him say, just before it struck the target board with a-

 _-THUNK!_

And then, she felt him back up, and like that, her mind came rushing back, as she stared on blankly at first. It was when she heard the man who ran the booth give out an incredulous hoop and hallar, when her eyes refocused, that she realized that they had gotten the center target dead center, and imbedded the blade deep within so much that the handle was the only thing sticking out on their side.

"W-we did it!" She felt herself say as a laugh came from her chest, a giggle of which she hardly let be spent on the world. Naruto remained with a grand smile on his own lips, glad that he could bring her some joy, in these turbulent times. It was now that she decided to pick out her prize as well, and even Naruto was surprised to find she had chosen a small trinket, over the other more glamorous ones around her. He seemed more shocked, however, that it was a small, orange furred, key chain fox that grinned with an ornery intent, one she affixed on her slender wrist with a dark red band.

Later, in that day, upon which they spent laughing and overall enjoying their time together, eating cotton candy and other such things, they eventually found themselves in the later afternoon, where the sun was about to dip into the horizon once more. Because of this, they came towards the ferris-wheel, Naruto leaving the bag of prizes at the bottom of the joy ride. Getting in together, side by side, they began their ride, circulating at a good speed for a while until finally, it stopped, shortly moving back up so that everyone else on could rise to the tip and get off at the bottom. Incidentally, it was when they got to the top, and most everyone else was off, that the ride suddenly stopped working, leaving them atop where they could only stare on to the distance.

Kaneki felt now as though that she should say something, amist the quiet silence, but nothing came to bare in her mind. It wasn't until she remembered what happened at the cafe, the first time when they headed there, that she found a question form on her lips. Kaneki asked why he looked disappointed then at the cafe the first time they went. Instead of saying she was strange, as she thought he might say, he said something different:

"Hahaha," he chuckled for a second, "I was actually hoping you would see that. Kaneki, I-" Naruto stopped speaking then, when he turned his head towards hers. Kaneki's mouth was slightly agape, brows raised, hurt by his words. "-I didn't mean that...Kaneki, what I was hoping for was you to realize that, well, you should make your own decisions," this time, he halted on his own, noticing how she tried to look away from him. Placing his hand on her shoulder, and only when her gaze came back to meet his, he spoke again. "Look, I'm not disappointed in you, I care about you, and that means that I have to be hard on you, that doesn't mean I _don't_ care about you, It just means I want to see you become the best you can be. If I didn't, you would be pushed around far too long, and one day, someone will push you over the edge...and, you won't be who you are anymore."

Kaneki continued to be silent, but, she no longer looked hurt, instead, she understood his words, knew now that he was better than a simple friend, and because of it, comprehended at least a small part of Naruto, deeper than what he meant to show. She did however give a yelp when he unbuckled both of them, and picked her up, standing with absolute control atop the shifting seat below. What he did next, she guessed, was because he was tired of sitting idle, and of the silence only bothering him further to do what he did. He jumped, leaping down from the very top of the structure, falling for what was mere moments, but seemed to take forever for Kaneki. She stared deep into that whiskered visage, and saw something else in him, it was strange, almost as if he held the very breath of stars within those two twinkling eyes.

And then they were on the ground.

So quickly, had he grabbed the bag full of prizes, still clutching onto her, and so fast did he moved to get out of the fair, that Kaneki faintly wondered if he were a super hero of some sort. He zipped around the now crowded fair, until they finally came out the other side. Even then, he did not stop, moving so fast that no one noticed them, such speed was it that everything was a blurred blotch against a scene of rushing land ever passing them. To Kaneki, the world was nothing in that moment, and it was only her and Naruto, only Naruto with whom she seemingly grew more infatuated with by the moment.

They came to a halt after a while, and it was then that she was set down on her feet. Kaneki didn't notice it, however, and still felt the world shifting beneath her. Before she fell, Naruto caught her, holding her up.

"Whoa there," she heard him say, as he still held her.

"N-Naruto." she stuttered, so close to him now, faces so close that-"thank you, for tonight,"-she kissed him, soft lips unto his with brief, sudden care, and when she pulled back, running away to her apartment, she left the bag of prizes and a surprised Naruto behind.

Naruto watched her go, touching his lips with an absent digit, the same place she had kissed him.

 **Damn kit, If I were you-**

 _-not one word you perverted fox!_ Naruto shouted in his mind.

 **You were thinking it too.** Kurama spoke, giving a humph.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Sages Power

Night flowed like milk over Tokyo's skies now, swirling in with harking stars twinkling down from the heavens, as if they were foretelling something with the calm that it for-took. Even in the dangerous ward Naruto now stood in,one far away from Kaneki, he could feel everything from miles around. He felt it as if he were tethered to the buildings and streets, though they not be nature, he felt every corner stone and crack that perpetrated them, and knew where most everything was, completely aware of everything.

He had already sent his clones to aggravate every pair of CCG investigators there was to be found, and of course, the kage bushin would circle back around. This was his plan, to bring about the fleas that leapt from the hide of the Hare, and cripple them, so that the goddess he so despised would soon be drawn out.

Naruto stood atop one of the taller buildings, waiting, watching, letting the calm breeze sweep over him as the moon brilled down upon him from behind, his silhouette striking in its poise. He smiled, glad that soon, it would come to a close, this play of godly powers, and what better that he was wearing his sage cloak, it was the very same that he had worn to defeat a self-proclaimed god. He knew sage mode was not as strong as compared to when he took on that golden cloak of god-hood, that fierce power given with Kurama's Chakra, but it was still very powerful, strengthening him enough that a flick to the head of any normal person would result in their death.

"But I'm not exactly up against normal people, am I?" He told himself, still holding off sage mode until the investigators got here. He could use his nine tails cloak-hell even the sage of six paths added with it!-but, what he aimed to do here was not entirely to kill the investigators. No no no, _his_ goal was to draw them out, and hopefully, bring about Kaguya into the battle through her losing forces, then, he would use all he had, all he was, to beat her down, and **force** her to take him back to the shinobi world.

A clone suddenly appeared before him, smiling with a nod to his head, poofing away to relay what it had seen.

A faint smile drew across the originals face, the memories of a chase flooding through his mind briefly, before he blinked them away. He let the rest of the clones-except the one gathering nature Chakra-and let them dispel as he flexed his wrist, throwing one of his pronged kunai down into the barren streets. Taking up another, he flashed down, teleporting a moment later into the thoroughfare. Snatching the kunai up, he began to feel the beginnings of a grin spread wide across his whiskered cheeks.

Down the paved road, there in the distance, they came, like pale ghosts, whose wings of fury fluttered with a mad shudder. Each drew, or had already drawn upon their Quinque, all of each different kinds or types, from ukaku to bikaku. Some, very a few were they, wore strange armor, but Naruto cared not for what it was, even as they surrounded him, leaving a good space between them and him.

Silence shot through the area, the once calm air that perpetrated the soft night now was rippling, snapping like that of a boats sails in a heavy maelstrom. Eventually, a single man, whose hair was wild and white, and eyed Naruto with an apprehension to do little but talk, did in fact speak. It was a strange sound, his voice having the tones of a crazed man, the tune of his throat breaking upon the shore of madness occasionally as if it were normal.

"So you're the one that sent those look-alikes after us all? Well that is quite interesting, mister, but quite foolish to bring us all here." Mado spoke, already his rinkaku Quinque drawn out, the surface crackling with energy.

Naruto said nothing at first, then after a moment, spoke with a chuckle in his tone. "Is _this_ all you have to bring? All you CCG idiots don't know, do you? Or, did **she** not describe me well enough."

The man named Mado tilted his head to the side, still grinning.

"I don't know who you are," he said, seemingly ignoring Naruto's words, "but look here, if you were smart, you would acknowledge that even with those _clone_ guys, you will die here. The CCG doesn't take threats or aggravation towards us lightly."

With his words, the world grew still from the grave warning, even as each investigator raised their weapons. Naruto, as always, still smiled, and closed his eyes, telling them to come whenever they grew brave enough.

Mado was not brave, but he was smart, and crazy, and did not care, and so, he dashed forward, thrusting his green rinkaku like a spear, intending to pierce him right between the eyes.

No one, not even Mado himself, could have guessed what Naruto did, as he opened his gaze, just as the weapon was about to spear through his head. A hand, too fast to account for by human senses, shot up, blocking and stopping the rinkaku Quinque. Naruto closed his digits around the tip, pushing it to the side whilst still gripping it. What was once a sapphiric gaze with rounded pupils, was now an amber set of shining jewels, with a flat rectangular slant to the pupils. Beneath his eyes, were red streaks, signifying along with his gaze, and the immense influx of nature Chakra, that sage mode had been activated.

"Well well, whats this? Are you a new ghoul, or something else entirely?" Mado's crazed voice asked as he jerked his weapon free from Naruto's grasp, still standing arms length away.

"Something else, and a whole lot more, dattebayo."

And like that, the battle was on full force.

Naruto zipped about, flashing to and fro, his regular kunai springing out across the mass of investigators, dashing their sharp tips into Quinque or the limbs of a few unlucky sods. He dogged, evaded, and rolled under their swings or swipes, jumping over certain attacks from that of ukaku types, and used his kunai to deflect the projectiles shot at him-of which shattered upon contact.

Kicking an investigator in the gut before he was pegged by a spear like weapon, Naruto rolled to the side before a large-sword-like Quinque could slash him into halves. He leapt towards the man who wielded it, letting his body twist as his leg hooked out, snapping his foot across the mans head. The poor guy went flying into a crowd of investigators, tumbling end over end as Naruto stood back up and continued the fight.

His arm came flying up, just in time to prevent Mado from impaling him through the heart.

"So, boy, why do you do this," the crazed man asked, as the 'spear' like Quinque split into three's, trying to encase Naruto.

"Is it some form of testament or perhaps a _vendetta_ against the CCG?" He continued, cocking his head to the side as Naruto grabbed two of the rinkaku tendrils in a vice grip, sinking his teeth into the third, keeping them from moving around him further. Without a word, he leaned back, and with Mado, tossed the weapon to the side, fists clenched as he waited for someone to make the next plunge towards him.

They did not, they were in fact all stock still, ramrod straight in their seemingly waiting stance. They were not waiting for him, Naruto soon found, but for someone else, someone stronger, more powerful. That person soon showed up, as his path was made by the separating ringlet of men and women. It was yet until now that he felt it, that pull on his nerves, his mind whispering warnings inside his head, as a man came walking with a calm strut to where he was.

It was Arima, his glasses gleaming in the moons sharp light, the white of his hair somehow more pronounced that he was under its rays. His ivory coat shifted much like Naruto's sage cloak in the breeze, ever so lightly, as if it was alive, faintly ready to spring out much like the man himself. Naruto felt no fear, in of himself, or coming from this man, even when Arima unlocked his brief case, and a strange sword like Quinque came out, of which he gripped tightly.

They stared each other down, not with glares or glowers full of vehemence, but, of common respect, yet with the knowledge that the other was something to be feared in all rights of. Like two lions, fighting for dominance, they waited, feet picking up only to circle the other, still waiting for the other. Waiting, and still more, until it seemed as though it was hell that might freeze before they fought, that it was then in that instance of thought, that they engaged one another.

Movement, blurs against the the human eyes of man, with whom could not comprehend such speed at which they catapulted at one another. With their in-human eyes, in-human senses, and in-human strength, they went after the other, side stepping with a counter strike, that too was dodged, both in such a way that if seen would almost be like a dance of death, each perfect in their timing whether it regarded attacking or evading.

Naruto was very impressed by someone who seemed so human, but again knew it was not impossible, if not more feasible, if this man, that which could keep up with his current speed, was in fact partly ghoul. But again, he dwelled little in the thoughts of logical thinking, for he thought only of what he was to do in this battle, for if he decided to linger, or to go easy on this white haired man, he was sure that Arima's strange blade would surly pierce him, even with his Chakra helping to shield against such a thing.

And so, they kept up the pace, growing only not in speed, but also of viciousness, each disregarding dodging as much as they had, going on for the attack more and more. At one point, Naruto drew upon his Chakra further, sticking to a building-surprising the man very shortly-and formed a rasengan with a clone as fast as he could. It was done just as Arima leapt up, bringing back his Quinque for a good thrusting stab that would have surely kill him for good-

"Rasengan!"

-though had it not been for his swirling orb of Chakra. The mass of energy slammed into the blades tip, and lightning cackled about upon contact, the bolts striking out with wild ambition. The blade slipped off to the side, and Naruto thrust his arm out, but Arima moved out of the way, just before the rasengan could strike him. The orb dissipated as the man twisted, bringing his sword around, aiming for a decapitation.

Flicking his wrist, a kunai came out of Naruto's sleeve, the whiskered blond already gripping it just as both knife and sword met, the former flooded with Chakra to keep it from being cut into. Locked in for a short moment, Naruto broke the stalemate, finally landing a solid jab to the mans face. Both he and Naruto fell down, the former already recovered and jumping at the latter. Naruto switched his grip as the sword was brought down, blocking the sword again. This time, the stalemate continued, but this time, Naruto finally spoke.

"Where is she! I can't wait anymore!"

Arima said nothing at first, then with a soft tone, asked, "who are you asking about?"

Naruto let his leg snap out, kicking the man away for a moment.

"Kaguya! Who else!" Naruto bellowed

Arima stood straight, blade to his side. He looked at Naruto for a moment, then said something that put the lost shinobi off.

"Who's that?"

Naruto stopped, started, then stopped again, trying to wrap those words around his head. He tried to speak, but nothing came, unable to say anything concerning what the man said. It was true, the man could lie and say he didn't know Kaguya, but what was the point, for if Naruto already knew of her, and searched her out, and if they knew he knew, then why would an investigator say he didn't know who she was. Perhaps even the investigators don't know who she is, and her control is far more secretive, and-Naruto going along with that thought-knew that there was no way he would simply draw her out here, in the open, especially if she was as secretive as she was being.

"No, you don't..." Naruto finally said, dropping his voice off as he made a decision in his head. If he was to get to Kaguya, fight her, and **force** her to take him back to the shinobi world, then it was in his best choice to do what he did next, as he stared down the CCG's 'god of death.' Lifting his arm straight out, and his kunai dangling between his thumb and finger, Naruto dropped the throwing knife, letting it clang and clatter against the hard asphalt below. Arima cocked his head to the side, wondering what the blond was up to, but was answered when the blond spoke once more, dropping to his knees with his wrists together, both clenched fists in front of him as if to be handcuffed.

"I give in, I willingly consent to arrest."

A short confused feeling filtered throughout them all, even Arima was perplexed for a moment, before the thought that it was more than likely that, whoever this man was, had ill design upon someone involving the CCG, the not the CCG as a whole. It, in his own thoughts, mattered little to the god of death, for he found it unimportant involving what the man did to the CCG. _Ah_ , he thought, _but a pity...he might be the answer to my problem_. Yes, even faintly, his mind turned to the melancholy thoughts he oft had concerning his. . .condition. And, this man, as he could see, was very powerful, no doubt able to contend with him even in their short bout, thus, he would not kill him, even in this submissive state.

"Arrest mister. . .what's your name?" He asked, getting it as requested immediately, with due respect that was equal for that as he had for the blond. "Arrest mister Uzimaki, send him to the labs in the lower levels. What happens there is out of our hands." And with that, Arima turned on his heel with a cool calm, placing his Quinque back into its brief-case. He walked away, the crowd of investigators parting for him-not of fear-but of respect for who he was.

Cuffs, thick and tough were clasped around Naruto's wrists as he was forced to stand, and after that, he was made to walk towards some unknown location. Despite his 'defeat,' Naruto grinned, knowing he would find Kaguya sooner or later, and make her send him back. Plus revenge was at the helms of his mind as well, and sure as he was, he would get it no matter what.

 **One Week Later . . . . . .**

 _Why, why did I let them take me here._ Naruto thought, his ire rising as he stared blankly at the white tiled floor below him. His knees were cold and scratched from him constantly shifting, for he was in little more than his pants. Large scars ran the side of his back and chest, etching towards his shoulders in a discolor of paler lined skin, the cause being that-of course-years of shinobi work, and injuries of all sorts.

No one came in for that whole week after putting him in these shackles, no one said anything once he was put in these large chains that spread his arms in a full spread, each arm stretched out to the side and up by the large tension yielding cuffs that lead towards either side of the room.

Sometimes, they would feed him, sliding food on a tray under the door-which he would pick up with one foot and eat on his lap, this being the only time they came near him in any sense.

At one point-of the many-they attempted to sedate him so as to perform some form of surgery of sorts, at least this is what he assumed. All he had to do was let out some Chakra, swirling it around him, discharging the gas no matter how much they attempted to filter it through. They tried to wait for him to sleep too, but he could stay awake for much longer than they, and not only this, but if he did sleep, and one of them was to try and unlock the door, he'd wake up and stand, ready to fight.

It was funny at first, their futile attempts, but now it just pissed him off.

A click at the door drew his attention, and when he looked, there stepped in a man he had not expected. It was the very same man who bore a resemblance to Mado, with the exception that his hair was black, and instead of a sick desire to gain Quinque, it was Chakra he was after. He walked in, closing the door behind him and placing his hands in his pockets. A grin spread wide across his face, those crazed eyes intent on something ill and foreign.

"Remember me?" He asked, voice sickening within its own breeze of insanity.

Naruto remained silent, saying nothing. The man laughed at him suddenly, startling Naruto with its hollow sound. He pulled at the black shirt beneath the white lab coat and showed Naruto gnarled and twisted skin, spiraled all between within its misshapen state.

"I _certainty_ remember you. Took quite a bit of Chakra to heal that up, and it still looks nasty."

Pausing, he brought a hand out of his pocket, letting Chakra flow through his system, the skin cackling with blue lightning beneath. "Let me repay you!"

The black haired man's fist came slamming into Naruto's cheek, causing the blond's head to bob around, the force much stronger than he thought it was going to be. Soon after followed more fists, baring against him, the strength the man had empowered to higher extents, the force of his blows much greater now than before, enough that it broke the skin across Naruto's lip.

When blood dripped down to the floor, it was then that the man finally stopped, holding back his own red fists, watching as Naruto slowly healed. The bruises and gashes that once crinkled his flesh, sown together now, or were no longer discolored. When it finally stopped, his healing that is, the man took a hearty chuckle, a sick satisfaction, as if he was a kid who got a mouse to go through a maze.

"Good, you heal much faster without even using that energy intentionally, what a wonder. Heheheheheh."

Naruto glared up at the man, face covered in his own blood, but he continued to say nothing. Pain was nothing, he could deal with physical pain. It was easy, and although he _felt_ it, although he cringed and his body did what it did when reacting to pain, that did not mean he, in his mind, acknowledged it. It did make him nervous though, when this man pulled out a scalpel, wondering if he would have his organs stolen-which he hoped against of course.

"I wonder if a demi-god can bleed with the tools of man."

Naruto heard the man muse, and soon after, that scalpel was switched around in his digits, and soon, was plunged into his shoulder. The blonds face twisted up in pain, expression gnarled-like, as red sprang up from between the mans surgeon knife and his own muscle, running down Naruto's chest before dripping unto the floor. Naruto controlled himself despite this, face quelling even when the scalpel was pulled from his shoulder.

The blade switched again, between the mans fingers, as it was thrusted deep into and between the top of his rips. The man slid the knife down and across Naruto's chest, running over his ribs and sternum, before ending and pulling the scalpel out from the bottom of the blonds opposite side. Bringing the bloody metal to his face, the man licked the red from the blade, and it wasn't until he finished, that he noticed Naruto still staring on, unphased from it all.

Squatting down, the man peered into Naruto's face with intrigue.

"Are you too, immortal?" His question peaked on madness helmed with insanity.

Naruto looked deep into the dark of the mans gaze, and saw empty darkness there, and spat out his gruff words into the mans face.

"No. . . .I just don't fear _death_."

Naruto jerked his arm, drawing on some Chakra as he snapped a link in on of the chains, the sound of a shotgun going off sounding with the breaking tension of steel. The whiskered blond grabbed the man up by the face before he knew it, and stood on firm feet did he stand. Naruto brought his arm back and threw the scientist across the room, and was slightly impressed as the man got back on his feet. Not one to idle, Naruto snapped a link in the other chain, and looked at the man, who only grinned, not knowing the grave mistake he made.

Faster than lightning flashing in the stars, Naruto swung his arms out and around, his whole body spinning as the large bulk of the chain's length slammed into the man, causing the floor to break apart as the man was imbedded within.

Shattering the shackles over one another, Naruto stalked towards the man, chest puffed in aggravation, ready to kill him at a moments notice. He squatted down before the man, and with a gruff, almost demonic sway held in his voice, asked where Kaguya was.

Nothing came out from the man, his eyes closed.

"You dead?"

Nothing again.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed, but soon heard a sharp intake of air, and a groan escape the man.

"Oh, you're still alive...shit, unconscious." Naruto swore again as he tapped the mans nose, watching as only a short harsh breath came out from his more than likely shattered ribs-which he could hear due to the wheezing sound escaping the scientists lips. With the man blacked out, Naruto had no other option but to stand, and find the wretched woman on his own. He walked away, coming by the door where he faintly heard the siren alarms blaring from behind its thick casing.

Closing his eyes, serene in his state of mind almost instantly, he drew upon his Chakra, and snapped his leg out, kicking with quite some force behind it. The door not only buckled, but it flew off its hinges, flipping around as it streamed across the short hall. He began to walk forward, slowly at first, then, his stride increased as his gate became wider, his speed increasing as his arms began to sway and pump. It wasn't until he reached a certain speed that he dropped down, throwing his arms behind him as he sprinted with blurring legs, accelerating faster and faster.

As he went down the halls, he took a quick peek into each cell, of which were thick, tempered glass, clear so as for the staff to look in and observe the several ghouls that resided there, watch their behavior. All around him, the alarm blared, and he could faintly hear the steps of guards as they stomped down the halls. Knowing their proximity to him, Naruto let out one of his arms when turning a corner, jumping out just as a group of guards came in.

They stood no chance, even in all that armor.

He clothes-linned the first one, and still in the air, he kicked the next, bringing both sprawling down instantly. Using the wall next to him, Naruto kicked off its surface, spinning around with that same leg extended out, cracking the helmet of a guard, after which he spun again with a rounding fist slamming into another guards chest piece, instantly breaking the mans sternum. The last guard, of which saw nothing due to how quickly Naruto took out the rest of his squad, was surprised to find them all on the floor, sprawled out and blacked out. He was even more frightened to find a blond standing-looming like a demon!-right in front of him.

"S-stand down!" He somehow shouted amist his terror, shaking in his boots as he brought his rifle to bare.

Movement, just below the chest, so fast it was a blur, that took all but an instant, was all he saw, and when it ceased, Naruto now had his gun. Raising his hands, as the blond raised the barrel to the mans chest, and the guard nearly peed his pants. Naruto, a second later, cracked the butt end of the rifle across the mans helmet, knocking the poor sod out.

Dropping the gun to the floor, Naruto continued on, running, sprinting, looking into each clear cell, finding no one even bearing resemblance to the white haired goddess. It wasn't until he passed a large door that he stopped, and backed up. In the string of glass cells, and the continuation of such after this door, this metal slab hinged in the hall was the only thing with words on it.

Caution, authorized personnel only

"This is personal," Naruto quipped, feeling in his bones that this had to be the door.

Making a clone, Naruto held out his hand, concentrating his Chakra as the clone kept the growing ball of energy from becoming too unstable, as both he and the original swirled the blue mass of destruction. The clone poofed away when it was done, and soon after, Naruto slammed the rasengan into the steel frame, instantly shattering it as its pieces scattered about.

Stairs led shortly down, and Naruto felt his gut tighten as he descended them, as if something loomed over him, a being who existed only to heighten his sense of anxiety. But, Naruto knew better than to let those feelings get to him, and persisted on, coming to the bottom of the steps. A room, white and barren except for that of a bed, and a strange machine off to the side, was all he came to see, that, and the very person he came to find.

"Kaguya." Hissed Naruto, his words bitter as he spotted the woman who sat, perched on the bed. Gold light flashed like flames that were fed lighter fluid, suddenly bursting for a moment around him before dying down again. He stalked closer, as her eyes, grey and wide, set upon him. He halted, sensing something off, his blue gaze that palpitated gold ever so often shifting, looking, watching as he tried to find what it was that sent his senses dull, that sent that war cry quieting within him.

"N-Naruto?"

Kaguya, the rabbit goddess, the mother of all Chakra, the one who killed all his close friends, stuttered. No, there was no way she could have, he must be delirious. He took a step, stopped, and tried to start for her again, his sage of six paths golden cloak flashing quicker, just like his speedily beating heart, but ultimately, he was stuck in the spot he remained now in, only but a few feet from her, no, barely a single _arms length_ from her.

"I-I...why do I know you?" Her voice came out in an agonized cruelty, as if her mind barred her passage to a memory.

"No, no no _no_." Kaguya's hands came up to her head, holding the sides of her skull, as pain rippled through her body. She let out a gasp as invisible sharp pins bedded themselves in her, the act of trying to remember too great for her.

Was this the rabbit goddess, the one who he held un-amicable hatred towards, the woman who he wished no more than to kill, she who was clutching her head, in pain he did not inflict. She huddled in on herself, and only then did Naruto take notice to her somewhat subdued features. She no longer wore that grandeur robe of pearly white, now it was little more than a long black dress, of which did not flow as the previous attire had. Her hair was still held its color, ivory strands flowing with zig-zags that parted the tops of her hair, just like before, but it was lack luster, her hair itself was far shorter and didn't seem to move like it had before, unable to shift on its own now. Her horns were even smaller, poking out only an inch and no more, less pointed too.

And her Chakra was notably far less than it ever was before, drained.

Naruto watched as her head came back up, the pain of trying to remember him gone, as she looked to him with-for some reason-hopeful-eyes. Naruto let his gaze fall to her hands, and noticed a ringlet scar around her wrist, her ankles too. He actually looked away from her towards the machine, and then back to her, and found that her eyes strayed towards it as well, rubbing the scars on her wrist with a pained look as she definitely remembered something from it.

It dawned on Naruto, finally, that she did not enter this world to end him, but because perhaps when he was about to strike her with a deadly rasengan, one he did not know he could produce, that he had pegged her, just as they both fell into her portal. He fell one way, she fell the other, and thus, the CCG got her, retained her, and he had the feeling that they subdued her more aggressive self, ridding her of all that she was.

He wanted to shove a rasengan into her pleading face still, remembering how its once plaintive look was splattered with his friends blood.

He was about to do such a thing, unfazed by her loss of memory, only haunted by the dying visage of his friends. He was stopped, however, when the sound of a great number of guards boots came thudding down the hall, closing in on where he was. Gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, Naruto made a bitter decision upon himself, deciding to instead take her with him.

Kaguya gave a yelp, face reddening ever so slightly as Naruto threw her over his shoulder.

Naruto ignored the sound as he bit his thumb, drawing blood as he ran the kanji for the thunder god technique on the wall, putting Chakra into it just as guards came spilling into the room. Yellow flashed all about him and Kaguya, for all but an instant, and he was back in his apartment. Without regard, he dropped the former goddess on the floor. She thudded against the wood, and turned her head 'round, fear trailing her face as he remained still, not even looking at her.

"Th-thank y-you." She said, disregarding his brashness.

"Piss off." Naruto told, sitting down on his bed, still not looking at her.

Kaguya flinched at his harsh words, and hung her head from him. She had no idea why he was angry with her, but acknowledged that she did something to upset him. Well, she was aware that she had a past that she could not remember, one that every time she came to think upon it, a shudder drew across her spine, like the dead breath of a spirit swelled there on her at the mentioning.

For several minutes, Naruto said nothing, did nothing, and only continued to stare on into nothing as Kaguya watched him. It was not until she came and found some courage and drew near that she realized why he did not speak any further. His eyes drooped, and his mouth hung a slight agape, his breath shallow, and a soft trill of a snore came out. Naruto had fallen asleep, eyes open, completely out of it, his exhaustion from staying awake for almost a full week having caught up to him.

Tentatively, Kaguya found it in herself to lay him in his bed, trying not to awake the salty man, covering him with his sheets as she let him sleep. The white haired lass closed his eyes, and found herself smiling towards her savior, even though the man knew little of what he did for her. Kaguya didn't know, and would never know in her own _memories_ of the atrocities she performed as the rabbit goddess, and the mother of all Chakra, but she did not mind not knowing. It was a new chance for her, free from her previous self, a new person in _of_ itself, with the man who saved her from that horrid place sleeping but an arms gentle touch away.

 **A/N**

 **Yep, Kaguya remembers nothing, and will not be able to, at least concerning personal memories such as what she did in her past. But, who could forget Naruto, of which she knows little of in her personal life, and so she can only remember his name and face-to and extent. I will explain though sometime of why she forgot who she was-except her own name. So, with that, I wish ya guys a happy day.**

 **:^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OOOOOWEEEEE are in for a treat ladies and gents. I have a** _ **special**_ **treat for you guys, a free treat to be exact. I've just finished my novel Shattered Memories and published it on Amazon, a bit of a horror thriller with some action and mystery in the mix. A main character that wakes up in a mental hospital-and has no idea who he is-tries to escape the dying halls as the ravenous patients chase after him. Oh, and did I mention it's*coughs* FREE! Yep, that's pretty much it, and all I ask as for the limited time that it is free, that you download it, read, and spread the news across whoever you can, wherever you can, at least pretaining to what you thought of it, so long as you're inclined my wonderful readers:^) I have a link hear to help find it here**

 **gp/aw/s/ref=aw_s_fkmr1?rh=i%3Aaps%2Ck%3Ashattered+by+Izeke &keywords=shattered+by+Izeke&ie=UTF8&qid=1491661512**

 **Okay, enough marketing, and onto what you guys really came here for, the continued tale of Naruto stuck in Tokyo Ghoul. Well, a new 'arc' is coming, heralded by this chapter. Lets say that Naruto will be raising hell due unto what happens here, of which I warn will be next chapter, but, well, lets say you can only imagine what someone like Naruto can do when someone messes with people he cares enough for.**

Chapter 8

What to Do

Light filtered through Naruto's window with faint and soft trills of warmth, the rising of the sun ever so gradual as the blond Jinjuriki slept with peaceful slumber. When he did 'rouse from sleep, it was such a quiet awakening that he hardly registered his eyes opening, he barely took notice to the fact that he now stared up at his ceiling. It was not until a soft crackle out in the other room and the smell of sizzling ham that he noticed his state of awareness.

"Who's cook'in?" He muttered with a groggy drone.

His gaze widened as he remembered that he lived alone. Sitting up ramrod straight, he stared ahead for a moment before tossing the covers to the side, hopping out with both feet thudding against the wood floor. Standing, he took stumbling strides towards the kitchen, still half-asleep in the state he was. What he found was a black dressed figure, with long white hair cascading down her back, of which both her clothes and hair curved with her hips.

Before his mind found perverted thoughts, he finally remembered that he no longer lived alone.

 _Why the hell is she making bacon?_ Naruto thought, stalking forth with un-amble steps, sleep-partially-still holding back his usually strong stride. Up by the side of the stove, leaning against the counter with his elbow as support, he peered around and past that veil of moon-lit hair. Kaguya's face lay with plain neutrality, reminding him of what she was like before, but before he could say a word-

"-AH!" She screamed, leaping back with fear striking her face as her hand still held firm to both the spatula and pan-both of which were raised as if to strike him. Naruto raised a brow to her, wondering why she had jumped like that, wondering why at all to how she was so easily frightened. Kaguya, he saw, no longer looked at him, but up to the ceiling, where upon the bacon had flown from the pan and stuck to. Naruto briefly looked at it, then back down towards her. Her face shifted, a frown and pinched set of brows signified with a hint that, what she had accidentally done, was something to be sad about.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I was trying to make bacon a-and-wait, where are you going?"

Her voice trailed off in Naruto's ears as he went into the other room. He came back shortly thereafter with a broom and paper towel. Lifting the broom up to the ceiling, he knocked the bacon off from the ceiling, letting it fall unto the paper towel, of which he threw away in the trashcan he had under the sink.

"S-sorry about-"

He walked off again, coming back with an orange hoodie in his hand topped with a dark sapphire shirt, and in the other, a pair of black skinny jeans, socks, and sneakers. He tossed them to her, and this time before she could get a word in edge-wise, he left once more. She caught the clothes and fumbled back, soon after followed Naruto's return. He seemed to raise a brow to her, and of which she stood stock still in her bumbling confusion.

"Wha-"

"-ain't you going to get dressed? We're going outside, meet some folks and such. Get ready."

Kaguya looked again and saw that he had changed his clothes, a pair of black and white shoes, light scruffy jeans, a darker blue shirt, with a black jacket. It was odd considering the trade off, for it was more likely he would wear what she was given to wear-what with the orange-but Kaguya said nothing, only over-joyed at the prospect of getting out into the streets of Tokyo.

Almost in a minutes time was this odd pair walking down the side-walks, each on the others side, striding without much aim. Naruto noticed how close Kaguya seemed to try and walk by him, and decided that it was fine, so long as she didn't suddenly start stabbing him-if she ever gained her memories to garner such feelings to do so.

Eventually, they came to the cafe Anteiku, Naruto hoping to visit Kaneki-and possibly talk to her about what happened after the fair. He had little time to think about that chaste kiss she had left him with as she ran away, red cheeked and full of embarrassment. It was due to his excursion with the CCG and their investigators-with his week long 'capture'-that he had such minimal time to even consider her feelings. Well. . .he had been here for several months, almost a year now, but that did not mean he had time to even seek out any lovely woman, his mind ramrod straight onto getting back to his world, and gaining money to bye living expenses from private employers that required his expertise.

So, even when war was not rippling through the land, Naruto's love life was not that much to speak of.

 _But this land does have a war of sorts_ , Naruto thought, thinking of the hidden war that smoldered all around. Though this war was fought under the human gaze, in the dark alleys and roof tops, at the very least it produced something beautiful in its own right. A blossom rose amist the barren and hidden field that was this worlds battle, and that was Kaneki, the petite woman of a shy nature, hiding sorrow behind those dark eyes that almost shimmered upon the sight of those she found amiable. It was she who may be the key to prove this war false, and bring down they way people see ghouls.

These thoughts, however great in their own right, were reserved for another day, because he had enough excitement for once. So, instead, he focused on his slight affection towards dear Kaneki, and due to the nature of his predicament, Naruto decided that it was best if he were to finally, perhaps, settle in, settle down in this place.

Maybe he could find some contentment in that.

The bell to the shops door dinged upon their entering, and soon after Naruto came to see quite a few people in the cafe, of all kinds. Each waiter or waitress hustled about, serving with one hand and taking finished plates with the other, soon turning on quick heels to make their way back into the kitchen. It was busy, unlike the other day, and Naruto realized it must have been the lunch rush, as those humans would quickly eat their food-or where the ghouls would drink their coffee-and swiftly get up after paying, and head back to work. After a moment, Naruto just stood there, not sure what to do, but opted instead to sit down and enjoy the sudden burst of life that seemed to thrive here.

Pulling up a seat, Kaguya across from across him, surly quiet within her humble state, as Naruto relaxed. She watched him as his gaze traveled across the table between her and stared for a moment. Then, he asked Kaguya what she wanted to eat or drink, which she responded with a raise of her brows, as if she had not considered her opinion yet. For a second, nothing was said, but then she asked if she could have-

"-ramen?"

Naruto never smiled wider that day, saying, "you know, that's one way for me to start liking ya-" He stopped after saying that, cutting himself off before saying something like, '-after you killed my friends.' He had not said it, and knew better, because this was not Kaguya Otsutsuki as he had first known her as, that placid faced cold-blooded killer that could destroy the whole world. This was a different rabbit, a different person, exempt from all that the goddess had committed. Kaguya was a blank slate now, no more and no less, yet having the possibility of anything at the same time. Naruto intended to form her because of that, into a-morally at the very least-good person, one who would help others, and not force them into eternal slumber.

Kaguya smiled so faintly he hardly noticed it, but he smiled back, deciding that he had made a good choice in not wasting her with a rasengan. He had little reason now to do so, believing that she had the potential for great and _good_ things, of which he knew she would do, so long as he continued to nurture that side. Hell, she helped him into bed when he passed out, and had-tried to-make breakfast for him, at least he assumed.

"You're order?"

Naruto's brows lifted, not noticing the waitress, but when he looked, there was a woman who had yet to wait on them before, now standing there in front of them. She had long black hair, and a face framed with a short smile, as if to greet them without even saying a word. Composing himself slightly, he told her that they'd have two bowls of pork ramen. She wrote it down, and asked what drink. Naruto said coffee for him and Kaguya asked for water. Writing the rest of that down, the woman said thank you, but before leaving, Naruto asked her about Kaneki.

"Kaneki? How would you-oh ya!" She suddenly lit up brilliantly, "Kaneki told us about you, and I think I saw you here a few other times, sorry I didn't recognize you."

"So'kay." Naruto dejected with a smile as the woman told him that Kaneki was washing dishes in the back.

"Well," he began with his smile ever present in its kind nature, "would it be an issue if I went to see her after the rush hour? I want to speak to her, and maybe the old man after bit. I just want to know how she's doing since I brought her here." He told, innocent, but a sly grin slipped up the side of her face.

"Oh~" Her voice suddenly shifted into a cooing voice, "so it is true, our little Kaneki has an admirer."

Naruto chuckled with a hearty laughter, telling her it might as well be true, saying it in a way that the woman laughed with him. Soon after she strode away, leaving Naruto under the impression that he had perhaps made the woman's day with their little back and forth, it wasn't often that a ghoul could gossip about things after all. Soon after this, their food came back, the woman, he found her name to be Kaya Irimi, chuckling a little when she gave out their food.

"Don't get tongue tied when rush hour ends, Naruto!" She yelled over the clamor of the restaurant.

"I'll try not to!" He shouted back, smiling.

Kaguya watched all this with a solemn stare, smiling sometimes, but still remaining quiet. Naruto took notice and began to take up a conversation with her, one pertaining little to that of the exciting world they found themselves stuck in, or, not concerning the CCG and Ghouls. It was a conversation concerning what Kaguya wanted to do, what she wanted to see in this world, and upon hearing that there were ancient human sites that might be of some interest to visit, she began a fervent conversation concerning them. She held some fascination when told of their construct and of how they formed themselves amist the sky.

"Ya, the desert in Egypt has this _big_ man-cat thing called the Sphinx and pyramids..."

"How big is it?"

"Huge," he responded, smiling as her excitement continued to be contagious. He still hated Kaguya, as she was, but now he could see that this person who shared the same name, body, and voice, was becoming someone perfectly new. He liked it, and fed that person with continual speech of praise or with genuine, genial, smiles. They talked for some time too, up until the rush hour ended, and they were left alone with the staff who sat back in some exhaustion.

"Alright," Naruto stood, "I'll be right back, don't get into any trouble."

Her lips quirked up with a small grin.

"Okay."

Nodding, the blond Jinjuriki headed for the back in towards the kitchen, the rush of water and scrubbing still swift and squeaking even now. A hard worker, Naruto mentally praised as he came to see her still scrubbing the dishes, of which were nearly all done. Kaneki had yet to see him, and so he remained quiet, watching her go. When her hands dunked the last plate, and a dried rag was brought over it, she sighed as she set the plate on the stacks of others at her side.

"Hey Kaneki." He greeted.

Kaneki jumped a little, but saw that it was Naruto, and blushed under a short red embarrassment that she quickly got over. "Hey, I haven't seen you for a week, what have you been up to?" Kaneki asked, rubbing the back of her neck with a stout smile. Naruto did a once over and grinned, saying that he had a bit of a rough week, but had fun stretching his muscles, continuing with that he had little opportunity to do so properly in the past months. She laughed, and said, "if you say so, it must have been, but I'm glad you had some fun."

His head bobbed for a moment, gaze coming back to hers a moment later, a question on his lips that made her un-intendingly lift her hand to her chin, rubbing it slightly when she responded.

"So did you get into any trouble while I was away?"

"No, pretty boring, I hung out with my friend Hide and his friend from college. We ate and had a good time."

"That's good, good..." Naruto trailed off, leaning against the door frame, staring her way for a moment before looking down at his hand for another second.

"So. . .what are you doing this weekend? I won't have work, so...would you like to hang out then?" Kaneki asked him, and Naruto looked back up at her, then smiled, and laughed with a hearty tone. He said that he would be delighted to, telling her that he had nothing else to do anyways. When this was said, that last bit, it withheld some form of blue sadness hinted upon the tone. As if he had no where to be, not one thing to do anymore. Naruto saw that she noticed none of it, and was glad that he didn't have to explain why he was a tad sorrowful.

"Well, I gotta go speak to the old man," Naruto told after a brief moment of silence. "But I have something for you." Here, after his words, there was an anticipation rising, and Kaneki seemed to grow in that sensation as Naruto reached behind himself. Out he pulled a pronged kunai, with words across the blade. It was like any other of his teleporting kunai, with the seal written on the handle, only the words on the blade were etched in, spelling out-

"-Kaneki," Naruto spoke with a short smile, lifting it up to her. "This is a special kunai type made by my father, he used these to fight and win impossible battles. This tool will allow me to come to you whenever I think your in trouble, so keep it close, hide it, and I will come to you. Now I trust you, so please do take good care of it."

Naruto let it fall into her hands, of which she did not know were already reaching out for it. Her eyes were wide, large with anxious joy. When her hands could grasp its handle, she did so with reverence, her smile widening in a gape of elated-ness. Naruto trusted her, and now she knew that for sure with this token of trust. Her smile was wide, happy that he was getting close to her.

"Th-thanks." She told, looking between him and the kunai.

Soon after, nodding and telling her he can't wait for the weekend, Naruto turned, about out of the hall, when he came back, popping his head through the door frame to say one last thing.

"Hey Kaneki?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ya Naruto?"

"That kiss last week wasn't half-bad."

And then he hurried down the hall, hearing her give a false yell that he was a pervert. He laughed half-mockingly back, stopping when he made it to the managers room. He loved to mess with the lass, even though he did it little, if at all. He truly did find a somewhat kindred soul there, in that dreary dark gaze, star lit by only to shield what she wished to hide. Naruto couldn't get enough of that, the understanding between them, and perhaps that was why she had grown to like him, concerning their alikeness-though on everything else they be opposite. He would hope to change that docile nature though, but only to an extant. If she never wanted to fight, then that was her choice, and he would not force that on her.

He knew better than anyone that those who are forced to do something, they won't do it, but those who make the decision on their own, will do so without hesitance.

With that thought lingering, Naruto knocked on the wood door in front of him, and the cracked voice of the old man which benedicted his entrance. Coming inside, Naruto bare sight to a hunched over Yoshimura, whom sat in his chair in front of a small table, the look upon his visage that of un-assured graveness. He welcomed Naruto to be seated-of which he did so across from him-but still that man's persisted glare continued off in the distance. It was as if a small war waged within his mind.

"Something wrong?" Naruto felt himself speak before thinking, the concernment over the mans behavior that much great.

The older fellow tilted his head back, as to merely glance at Naruto with those piercing eyes of his. He spoke with a low tone, one siding not on the light feathered touch of happy tones. The air grew taught, as he said his piece, of what he had been contemplated with such lead weighted thoughts. What he spoke of was that of someone being spirited away, of their being in great danger, and of the decision he was trying to make because of that.

"Rize . . . .has been taken, by the clowns. We don't know why, but Kaneki wanted to make up with her, and went to the woman's apartment, finding it in disarray, blood on the floor. A remnant of a members mask was found there, and so..."

Naruto listened, and found his ire quickly gathering, but said nothing as the man went on, telling the details of what he knew. When the old man was finished, Naruto stood, feet firm and rigid, eyes hard and misplaced with a churning rage beneath, smeltering, ready to burst. He held it, waiting still to let it be upon those who deserved it most. When he spoke to the man, he said it half-way betwixt ground teeth, and respect for the old man.

"Yoshimura, why haven't you done anything?"

The man cocked his head to the side, as if questioning him toward the meaning of his words.

"I am an old man, running a cafe, up against the clowns? I-"

"-no." Naruto placed his hands firm against the table between them, glaring into the mans eyes. "I know you're stronger than that, why else would you be so contemplative towards this. You have an inkling to the fact that, you alone, could kill them, and get her back. Because you are the one-eye-"

"You!" Yoshimura stood, face engraved with small spite. "I am _not_ that thing anymore, I won't, and I _cannot_ fight because that would be tantamount to my staffs destruction. They follow me, and trust me with everything, so no."

"But you care for all ghouls and humans! Even Rize is no exception!"

Yoshimura nearly spat out another bellow of words, but realized what was happening, and took in a great breath, sighing, and sat back down. "Smart, but dangerous, boy, to use who I was. Although your words are true, and me doing nothing contradicts my beliefs, I as a whole cannot get involved. You understand this. I know you do, Naruto."

"Damn." The blond growled under his breath. He had used such a technique on many others in his early years, firing someone up by reverse-psychology. But, he flew too close, to a man so aged as Yoshimura, for the ghoul found out before he was triggered. He had hoped that, by saying that the man didn't care, by poking at who he knew Yoshimura was, that he could get the man to help by proving Naruto wrong, but he had met his match. Naruto understood, too, that if the old man was drawn into battle, his staff, his friends would too be drawn in. He could sympathize with that, he knew what that was like.

"Alright, fair enough...you say the fourth or third ward was where they were based?" Naruto quickly switched his position in the conversation, trying to move past what was said. The old man didn't want to though, as something finally came into the for-thought of the mans head. He realized that Naruto was more powerful than what he showed to be, and addressed it.

"Ah, yes...but, Naruto, when you said I could take them all out, that wasn't me you were talking about, was it?"

Naruto picked up on what the man was connecting, but shook his head quickly. "No, no no no, don't you dare start that way."

"Naruto, just how strong are you?"

"Don't, Yoshimura. I am strong, but whatever you think I can do beyond that-"

The old man frowned.

"You really are from another world. Why do you even stay in a place like ours? I would think someone so strong would have taken over...no. You aren't like that, you won't take this world."

Naruto glared, he hated what the man saw now, in him, that power of the sage of six paths added with the nine-tails, it was something he didn't want to use anymore, now that his most powerful enemy was now gone, replaced by an impressionable, pure, woman. That power now, was the only reminder of his failure, that great power withheld in him, yet it could not protect his friends. He wanted no one else to see it, as they would only see him as Kaguya was first seen, a god, but they would be miss-led.

"Don't tell Kaneki, what I'm about to do." Naruto spoke, turning from the man, walking away, without looking back. Naruto couldn't stay in there anymore, not with someone who knew what he might be capable of. He exited, not a word after. He grabbed the awaiting Kaguya, who noticed his demeanor as soon as she saw him. He paid their bill and left, heading towards home to prepare, realizing he would have to bring out the power of the sage of six paths, now that he would be facing things demi-god like in fighting ability. Naruto promised through the sky and through the very stars, that he would get Rize back, and that the clowns would now the wrath of what he was capable of, the wrath of a god.

"What are we doing?" Kaguya asked, uninformed, confused, not liking the look on his face.

"We are going to kick some ass."

After a moment of silence, "why?" she asked, innocently as he stopped, and turned towards her.

"Fucking clowns."

And off they went.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, I'd like ta thank you for downloading the novel, I really appreciate that, I hope you enjoy it. I worked on Shattered Memories along side this for a while, so, thank you for your patience and support. It will be 0.99 cents now, amazon won't let me keep it free anymore but I have a deep thanks for all of you guys, I really enjoy writing, and i'm glad to share it to those willing to read.**

Chapter 9

It was dark, everything encompassed in nothingness, her bare skin perspiring with rolling sweat as the dank heat of the room she was in pressed against her. Her strength, was gone, and her will, all but diminished, her fiery charm to devour was now only a simple need to eat what she could of what little she was given. Her legs were locked firm, unmoving inside a machine that drained her blood, and shackles held her arms above with a machine collecting her Kakuhou mounted over her back. In the span of a week, she had been harvested, organs taken, used for something that only the mad, twisted surgeon knew.

Rize had come to a realization that death awaited her, she felt it loom where in her soul felt its presence, long cold bones pressing against her skin, through her marrow and flesh, ready to snatch up her soul in its frigid grasp. She knew not of what to do, for the power that was in her sinew now was drained away with her blood, and in such a weak state, she had no will to bring about her Kagune so as to spear the doctor wretch, Kanou. Even her eyes remained human looking, drooping, unseeing purple eyes that perceived naught but the perpetrating darkness, and the occasional flutter of light that came when the horrid man did.

Her end, she knew, would come sweeping her up soon, leaving her bare form to rot below. In all the things that she had done up until this moment, the one thing she regretted, the only thing, over all the blood, over all the misery and fear that she wrought upon man, she only wished that she could only go back to one moment.

Matasaka, her foster father, she wanted to go back and stop his capture, to go back and see him again, save him from his fate. If only she knew what it was like to be weak, if only she knew what he meant to her then, then maybe...maybe...no. She felt tears well up, realizing her mistake. 'If only' was a thing of the past, and his capture can not be changed. But still, tears stung at her cheeks, despite how drained she was.

As she wept, as her breath soon became fainter with her gathering tears, less and less air coming into her lungs, Rize heard through her numb ears, a sound. Thudding, quick and paced with anxiousness, stopping before her. Her gaze drifted up, and she saw the old wicked man whom experimented on her, harvested her, _starved_ her. He spoke rapidly, incoherent, as if something was coming, but she could not understand him, even if her ears were not numb. In fact, everything, beginning from the tips o her fingers and toes, reaching into her limbs, began to numb, tingle before falling silent in an unfeeling disease that slowly began to take her form.

The man before her twisted on his feet, and suddenly, all she could see was light, nothing but light, bright and fiery without hesitance in its emasculate luminescence, and Kanou was suddenly gone, no more. Heaven opened its gates before her, it seemed, all its glory, full of gold and wonder, an ever expanse of good and righteous, bared before her. Release, she felt it, the clasps on her wrists and the machine clamping her legs, were suddenly, without reason, gone. She stumbled forth, uncaring for anything, heading for that light, ready to be taken up by the hands of God, forever to be, no end, always full and safe.

Her legs betrayed her, and she tripped, but no pain came striking across her face, no such thing occurred. It took her all but a moment, but she realized that a set of strong, firm arms, held her, though soft laden were the hands that picked her up into its embrace, one arm under her neck, the other under her knees. Her head softly lolled with the beings stride, her gaze bleary against this beings visage of golden fire, etched in swathes of pitch black ruins that lurched about his form. What was it, this thing, Rize's sovereign savior that bore heaven upon its shoulders, and weeping stars in its amber, cross shaped gaze.

Was this God that carried her up a climb of stairs, his stride calm yet commanding in its own right, the mere presence and sight enough to bend the will of man? She wondered if he might take her to heaven as he now stood out from the stairs, atop and unto the street, for surly, now he could spread wings of silver pearls and ascend into the afterlife. But no, it was not meant to be yet, for he walked, strode on in the street, carrying her nude form from the ruin of her tormentor.

Her gaze fell, the strength in her neck no more as her eyes came down from his face. Another being, now there, before her, striding by him, no doubt an angel. For, how else was it anything but? It, _she_ , had a grace set within her delicate steps, the bound and gate of her stride languid with serene calm. Her face, of the side she could see, was beautiful, having a peaked chin set with angled cheeks, eyes made of two large pearls set inside her porcelain face. Her hair was long, ivory strands that flowed like wings ready to set onto flight.

Suddenly, the angel's hand blurred, and there was a man in her grasp, as she continued to stride without hesitance. He struggled all but a moment, the clown mask the ghoul wore shifting as he tried to escape her crushing grip. He was smashed against the wall, and Rize looked away, tired of it all, but her gaze found more blood, more bodies, laying still in the street. Her eyes scrunched up, and finally, she could not take it anymore, shutting her eyes to all the carnage.

When her eyes opened, she suddenly found herself no longer in the arms of God, but was now swathed in thick, soft, blankets. Had she just passed out? She only closed her eyes for a single moment, but now, she found that she lay atop a bed, inside a room, a very. . . .familiar room. She tried to sit up, but could not, her muscles still too weak to move much.

Rize's head hurt, and confusion over all that happened recently just made her head spin further. She shut her eyes tight, and waited until the pain receded. When once more her eyes did open, she found a very familiar face standing, looming, over her. It was Naruto, concern burning in his eyes, but a faint smile lay at his lips.

"Are you okay?" He spoke, voice low, graveled in its own enamored worry.

When she tried to speak, her lips suddenly tasted iron, liquid thick and tasty in her mouth, divine in its own-no. No way, he could not have done what she was thinking. Naruto wouldn't, he couldn't have given his own flesh to her. _But_ _he_ _had_ , Rize found her mind tell her, remembering the taste from their first encounter.

"I did," he seemed to echo her thoughts, confirming what he had done, holding up his forearm. It was perfectly fine, full of flesh and all, but a red mark, oval in shape, burned the side of his skin, not bloody, but a mark of where she had undoubtedly bit a chunk of flesh from him in her delirious state.

" _W-why?"_ Her voice stung, but she didn't care, she had to know.

"You would have died," she heard him speak, eyes drooping, "so I gave a piece of myself to you. It was the only way." His voice picked up at the last bit, a larger smile directed at her forming on his whiskered face.

"You..." She began, her strength beginning to return, but he leaned down towards her, staring deep into her purple gaze.

" _I_ don't matter, you, you and Kaneki, even Kaguya now, you guys are what matter. I've lost so much," his voice grew stricken, "and I won't lose anyone anymore because of what happened."

His voice was heavy, full of regret and rage, utter defeat and sorrow, soft cooled yet heated on wrath, nothing and yet everything contained there, inside of him. Rize felt numb again, to the on rush of feelings that came at her, as if everything he felt flashed inside of her heart. It was then she could not control her own emotions, his passion igniting her own.

Naruto made to move back from her, but she lifted her hands from the swaddle of blanket, arms wrapping about his back. He halted, gaze widening ever so slightly, as she pulled him down over her. Eyes glinting with pinpricks of light, light that knew nothing of what she was to do, stared deep into dark sapphire that seemed to know everything.

"You do matter, _Naruto_."

Off to the side, Kaguya watched all this, as Rize laid a kiss on the blonds lips, once, then let go of him. He still hovered before her, stock still in his wide eyed, disbelieving gaze. Kaguya felt her lips become pricked with a faint, ever so subtle, smile. He leaned down, and kissed her lightly, yet so slightly longer, then stood back up, telling her to rest. Rize smiled then gave a nod.

Walking over towards Kaguya, Naruto asked her to sit down at the table with him, and then he moved past her, pulling his chair back, sitting down as she turned. Kaguya sat across from him, her small, almost unseen smile still on her lips. Naruto asked her something though that took that smile off her face, a question she had not expected. He asked her if she was able to take him back to the shinobi nations.

After a long silence, she told him she had no such ability, wondering why he thought she did.

"When you were. . .you _before,_ you were able to. And because of what we did today, well, I thought that you still had the ability."

"N-no. I don't remember anything, nothing, just, they _took_ the memories away, I can't even if," her voice began to hitch immediately, the past to great to bring to her lips as she began to trail off, and she hadn't realized it, but tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto beckoned her, called for her attention, and calmed her down as best he could. When she stopped freaking out, he soothed with his voice, saying that she need not fret.

"Its alright, don't worry." He told, knowing now that it was true. The CCG had no technology to do so, and Kaguya had lost the ability with her memories, and so, there really was no way he could get back home. It mattered not, however, at least he had these people around him, Kaneki, Rize, and even Kaguya, each safe, sound, and in his protection. The clowns were mostly destroyed due unto his power and Kaguya's, and dear little Kaneki was doing great at the cafe, healthy.

He knew though, that the clowns, the CCG, and many more of whoever decided to aim their sights on him and the people he had come to care for, would try to find him and destroy his life. But, he was ready, prepared, the power of the sage of six paths, of Kurama, it was of these things, he knew that he would not be without strength to fight. _Actually_ , he thought, _not much of anything has even come close to killing me, especially without holding back._

With that thought, Naruto stood, and came over towards Kaguya, asking her if she would like to help him pick out clothes for Rize when she woke again. The former goddess seemed delighted to, standing and following him to his closet. As he began to pick through for clothes, Naruto wondered how Kaneki would react to Rize, after all he and her had kiss-

"-Oh crap."

 **There it is** , Kurama thought as he bare witness to Naruto's realization, laughing as his 'jailor' found his mistake. Getting kissed by Kaneki was one thing, getting kissed by Rize while dating Kaneki was another. The way Kurama saw it, this was a funny incident, but knew Naruto enough that the fury of woman edged towards him by the slightest tick, especially if the way woman worked in this world applied the same as it did in theirs. If this be the truth, then poor Naruto would see several fists colliding into his face in the near future, the Kyuubi didn't need to be a psychic to see that forthcoming. None of them would hurt though, granted and due to his mere strength and durability, but still, he'd leave a few hearts strung along, ones he more than likely did not want to leave left like that, but, Kurama was sure the Jinjuriki would do something to change that, the blond man always found a way to change fate.

While the thoughts of the great nine tails hinted the whimsical, a young Kaneki Ken was walking home, getting off early due to Yoshimura stating that there would be a scuffle in the fourth ward. She held little clue as to what that would be, or between who-though the most common thought was of the CCG and some other non human. The old man had stated that he wished to insure that none of them were suspected of by the way they may react to certain news. Kaneki asked what that would be, but the Yoshimura waved her off, assuring the news would be everywhere soon enough, and they would come to find out in their own way. He was right, for upon coming home to her apartment, she saw the incident on T.V.

Someone had taken out the majority of the clowns in a single afternoon.

Kaneki imagined that it was Naruto-of course he would do something boisterous-for who else would be interested in Rize's capture? She knew not if they were friends, but clearly now she understood that he cared enough to slay a multitude of powerful ghouls. Perhaps it was that heart of his, such fine and hero bound with gold laden in its hardy beats, such in its own way that someone whom he barely knows is enough reason to decimate deadly wraiths bent on some mysterious plot.

Kaneki laid on her bed now with such thoughts swirling in a mass amist her mind, for she wondered if it was Yoshimura that had told him of Rize's capture. If so, she hoped with slight worry pinching her brows that the old man held back his tongue concerning the week prior where-in his absence was known. It was an incident she cared not to bother the thought of, but it being one she was heavily involved in, Kaneki could never forget it. She wished not to think about it, but without consent of her mind, the scenes played out in her head again and again.

Nishiki, Hide's friend, had suddenly turned about and kicked the blond down an ally, and slammed her into a metal wall. It was after leaving her to finish of Hide that she went into a state of duress and wild gnashing of her teeth. Her Kagune, so long it seemed since they had come to fight, sprouted out and fleshed and impaled the man, pistons set on deadly intentions. It was after the fact that something very disturbing occurred, if that was further possible. She finally discovered who was the ghoul in her family, the one of her parents who passed down the black fate to her.

Kaneki hallucinated her mother, clear as glass, but not human as she had known her, her form sharper, less loving as it was. It was a visage of horridities and lust for blood, of someone she knew not to be that maternal being of kind humbleness. A ghoul, she was, that wanted Kaneki to eat her best friend, claiming that it was her right as his friend.

" _No! I won't do it!"_ Kaneki had cried out then, her 'mother' coming close and laughing against her efforts, against the humanity that dwelled inside of her.

Kaneki shuddered with the memory stinging her eyes, and was glad Touka came by and knocked her out before the internal struggle was over, and Hide was without a chance to survive, his life forfeit. He didn't remember it either, from the toss he had been given across the ally. It was good, she never wanted to harm him in the first place, and never wanted her child-hood friend to come to fear her.

"I wonder if my aunt feared her," speaking aloud she did, closing her eyes, wondering if maybe that was why her mother was bullied, to keep her out of control. Maybe her aunt, wasn't really her aunt, or, was adopted perhaps. It mattered little, what mattered was...not much, really. Her mother was a ghoul, her father a human, that was it. Perhaps her mother was a dangerous ghoul, accounting for her own vigorous healing ability, but she thought little of it. Her mother, her father, were gone, and she was left in the world, the only light being her friends, Hide and Touka and the rest at Anteiku.

After a moments passing thought, "and Naruto..." she added, softly, sleep taking her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Dark Times

 **CCG's hidden labs, Tokyo, Unknown Ward**

Far below the skies and earthly surface above, there was a scientist who strut about his lab with deranged cackles, body twisting with fingers writhing in his own glee, having heard the recent news about the clowns demise. He laughed in lunacy not because the CCG was rid of them and didn't even spend a single soldier upon them once more, but because he thought they were utter, complete, _fools_.

'They were unprepared!' He would shout as he stumbled drunkingly about, passing many of his tables that equipment stood erect upon. Many monitors were bolted as they watched and recorded the cells in petri dishes, while another part of the lab held a strange machine baring resemblance of a spinning top, as if to swirl multiple glass tubes full of blood. The deranged man passed these and came to the side of several large, heavy, bared cages, of one he kicked the side of. Growls and whimpers escaped the dark folds inside, and between the bars of one closest to the man, a strange arm sprouted with black fur reached out, and swiped at him.

"I am prepared!" He shouted, jumping a good deal back from the thing inside, speaking of both what he was going to do and of what these beasties were to do. The cages shuddered, shook with angry rasps emitted upon in-human lips when he laughed, as if joining him in his insane cackles. The scientist grinned sickly to that, the same scientist who fought Naruto, and was beaten twice, the one who now held Chakra in himself, was now about to release these creations of his on the blond. He laughed as blue vein's began to light his skin with ruins, Chakra flowing, without thought, across his form.

"I have gathered you," he spoke, pointing towards the cages, "I have made you, for this purpose. You will go out and gather DNA from this man I want flesh from, and when you return to me, I will do something..." He paused, the mere inkling to _his_ plan, that voice that he began hearing not too long ago, spoke even now in his mind, whispers of grand exploits he would succeed in.

"Something _beyond_ human." He spoke, the words faint yet enticed upon his lips.

The creatures inside the cages rumbled, understanding him, becoming excited too, with what they were to go and do, shaking their prisons as they readied themselves. Grinning further, the man of science took a remote from his lab-coat pocket, pressing one of the many red buttons on its black surface. A hiss escaped the cages as the bars swung open, and within that swirl of dark, there came the sight of faintly luminescent scarlet eyes, sunken inside the skulls that held rage, rage against the world that it did not understand. But, they slinked out of their cages, bidden by their master before them, their order's being to go out into the open and find the blond man. The scientist threw a red soaked rag, and they smelt the blood in the air even before it slopped into the ground in front of them. Almost instantly, they howled as their ears pricked up to attention, sharp teeth clattering inside their grinding maws.

A door opened, far out to the side of the room, and upon the man's command, they leapt out into the corralling halls, sprinting on their four legs, ever onward's, on to the **hunt** for the whiskered man and his flesh. Behind, the black haired scientist cackled with glee. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they get what you need, master." He spoke not to someone inside the room, but of the being inside his head. A being all too glad to hear those words elucidated from his puppets mouth.

 _Then perhaps when I rule this world, I won't forget what you have done for me, scientist._ The man heard his master speak echo's of trilled words that heralded reward, and he grinned further, anxious for the Beasts to return.

While these thing hurdled on upward and out across Tokyo, sniffing around in an almost aimless yawn, the young man whom they looked for strode about, ease at his broad shouldered frame, unknowing to the coming threat, of which it was a scourge to be of some worry. For now though, there was not much he truly worried about, even the worry of Kaneki and Rize held little sway. He still, even now, remembers the short conversation he had with her, one that set him out into the streets, so as to ask Kaneki a question.

'Rize, I'm sorry, but I'm dating Kaneki,' he had told her when she 'roused from her third sleep, trying to clear things between him and her. He expected a slap-though more admittedly she would have punched him through the wall if she could-but the purple haired woman surprised him. Rize looked _straight_ at him, and then laughed. His heart had stopped beating by that time, the anxiousness of the awaiting strike, suddenly gone as her light chuckles persisted throughout his apartment.

'So what?' He remembered her say, grinning almost.

It was after this that he had learned something about the binge-eater he had yet to realize until then, and it was a revalation too that left him baffled, confused to it, but happy, and left Kurama stark silent. The big beast had _laughed_ and teased how much Naruto would be getting beat that day, but when Rize stated she would be with him, and Naruto would quote this, 'so long as Kaneki doesn't mind sharing.'

Naruto almost took a cold shower, after that, the glint in her gaze transfixed with something that left him a bit...'dazed' in the mind.

Kami bless Jiraiya for teaching him back in the day, but damn it, his pervy ways just rub off on you naturally.

Regardless, Naruto went on towards Kaneki's apartment, hoping that when he took this large leap, he would keep his face from being pounded in, or from Kaneki being hurt or estranged by what he was going to ask her. Naruto hoped she wouldn't reject, not just the very idea, but him, that she would understand what he would ask of her, if she would consider being with him even with Rize. If she didn't want him after, then that was her choice, and he would leave her be after that.

He would just have to take that leap of faith, and ask her if she would share him with Rize.

Crossing the streets and turning multiple corners, the bustle of people about him, Naruto smiled as her apartment complex came into view. His stride hit the pavement a bit faster, his feet paddling up the stairs to her apartment door quicker, anxious in his own movements. When Naruto raised his fist to knock on the door, he was shaking ever so slightly, the infinite possibilities boring through him, of what _might_ occur when he popped such a question. But before the handle turned, just before he could knock, out walked the very woman he had come to see.

Kaneki was surprised to see him, but smiled shortly thereafter, both greeting the other in a short wave. The air had become suddenly hot, taught with yet unspoken words, and too much did either have to say to the other. Kaneki seemed to start, stop, and start again like a gaping fish, so concerned with trying to speak, but for once, Kaneki was the one to break the ice instead of the boisterous blond, her dark grey eyes flashing over his with trepidation and confusion, as if unsure of what she said she was going to do.

"I-I've made a decision this morning," her small voice began, growing gradual in importance as she went on. "I'm going to go see my aunt and ask her questions about my mom."

"How long will you be gone," Naruto asked, forgetting momentarily his own inquiry, his gaze fixed upon hers.

". . . .I won't be here for a while, for a few weeks in fact. She lives out of Tokyo after mom died, out somewhere in the countryside, so..."

Naruto put a hand to her shoulder, supportive as ever when even when what she was to do so suddenly came up out of nowhere.

"That's good," he told, voice warm, "you should go seek your answers." He assured her, smiling big, then leaned into her smaller frame, saying, "you deserve to know."

With that, he straightened back up, and there passed a look, a sensation, between the two, understanding at the helms of it, further more did an emotion pass to be shared with the other, for such did Naruto swear by that he could see **through** the other, beyond common ground, beyond the fronts of brash joy and innocent shyness. They must have stood there for some time staring into the others eyes, peering into such a void, but neither made mention on the quiet passing of time, both so intent upon standing amist the other, staring into the other, but a small breeze, ever light in its carful touch, blew Kaneki's hair about, playing at the black tresses before Naruto, giving her an alighted look of beauty. It was after that when the wind died for a short moment, that they shared one last thing, a short chuckle.

"I'll see you when I see you." He told, still jovial in tone, reaching in and giving her such an embrace that her feet left the earth, though she giggled because of it, wrapping her own arms about his broad form. When her heels touched the ground, he let go, and from then on after their good-byes were spoken, and they went separate ways. Naruto headed back home, and Kaneki, she headed for the streets, hoping to reach a cab soon in the clogged central of Tokyo, already far away as he made his stride for home.

After while, when still the blond was heading for the apartment, the big fox decided to ask why he had not told Kaneki about Rize's proposition. It was innocent of teasing, all but meaning of a simple inquiry simply due to how bored the powerful entity was. Naruto answered quietly, a simple maturity to his tone, his reasoning sound with un-falsified dignity in the truth as the blond saw it. _I would_ , he began, _but she's looking for answers in her toppled world_ , he continued with a finish of, _and I don't think she needs anymore stress in that little head of hers, she has her existence weighted there already._

Kurama tilted his head to this, and inside Naruto's seal, when those words were spoke, black lips parting to smile with a grand intent across his wide, toothy maw.

 _ **He's grown.**_ The Kyuubi thought in pride.

Naruto heard not the hidden words, but knew what the fox felt too, smiling small himself, just as he came towards a bend in the street. 'Twas not very often the fox spoke, let alone give such genuine feelings of pride for Naruto. Just a big 'ole softy, bundled up in a bunch of fur and Chakra.

When suddenly, as these thoughts coursed through the whiskered mans head, just before he turned the corner that bent the sidewalk, something screamed inside his body, his instincts flaring abruptly, and with due purpose. Naruto reacted before he knew what happened, before Naruto even thought to move his body, for his feet launched him high above, just as a large, black, needle furred figure, passed bellow with unholy snarls and snap of razor teeth.

"What the hell is-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he ducked, body on complete autopilot, and yet again, another dark figure not unlike the beast below, swiped heavy claws-set like razors on its fingers-overhead. Flipping upside down, Naruto used the momentum to snap his leg out, kicking off from the forearm of the thing. Speeding down quickly, he turned himself about once more, pushing off from the side of the building and across the street. In mid air, another beast appeared-out of the air it almost seemed-with its arms raised above its head, and soon its claws came winding down.

Naruto flicked his wrists, reverse gripping a pair of kunai, stabbing the beasts palms just before they slashed his guts open. Glowing crimson erupted from the wounds, but it roared in defiance, continuing to push down on Naruto with a force that threw him into the street below. Tumbling and cracking the cement walk, the Jinjuriki rolled across the pavement until popping back up, a stance already forming his feet firmly. Before he could catch his torrent shaking breath, something with the force of a full speed semi-truck came barreling into him, and much like a bull on parade, knocked the blond back into the air with little but its temple.

He twisted in the sky, seeing yet another of those things leaping for him, but he twisted further past, just out of the way as the beast swung its massive form streaking through the air, before crashing into the building beyond Naruto, situating itself on the brick side by its claws. Landing in the street, Naruto came to find himself surrounded by black beasts of bleak existence, baring needle teeth behind lips that curled in hunger. Their eyes were fire burning, blazing in such a flame that was in the depths of Hades realm, damnation swirling in their black masses, with forms semi-bipedal, covered with dark, pitch fur, of such speared points too, though given, to each tip of hair that seemed to protrude upon their forms. Of shape, or close resemblance, they matched walk with a gorilla, and yet their sunken glowered heads were that of some mountain cats, with claws set to snatch him up into their callused, and all too **human** , palms.

Naruto's foot shifted some in preparation for the coming hell, the muscles beneath the beasts and their ilk kind grew taut beneath their skin to the errant noise of his boots grinding the earth below.

It was here, upon his startle soon waning, that confidence festered amongst both beast and man, soon though too, did they have taste to win, both knowing now that death was certain in this fight, on either side, if one did not watch what they did.

Silence reigned for what seemed till anon, but soon hell did let loose in that street that they stood upon, with all but rage at the bellows that came screeching- _piercing_ -through the air, soon to be was the battle such that death would receive its share.

Naruto made the first move, leaping high across, and they followed him as he came crashing down on one of their ilk. The blonds heel slammed into the temple of it, staggering the beast shortly, and soon after landing, he spun about, his other foot come to kick the beast across the maw. The force was enough to drive it to the ground, but before Naruto could plunge a kunai deep into its gullet, another beast rammed into the blonds back, slamming the man into the building nearby. Naruto brought a kunai piercing down through its cracked skull, blood erupting in victus spouts.

A growl above, and before one could chomp his head off, Naruto slashed at its throat, side stepping it as the thing fell from the buildings side, toppling atop the other that too had died shortly before. He jumped shortly, back flipping as one came swiping from behind, and of that beast, Naruto came falling atop of, sinking his blades into its back. It did not fall easy, even after several stabbing thrusts that proved enough to bleed it, but not enough to kill it.

It bucked him off, and Naruto landed safely, but his eyes did widen marginally when a crackle, and an energy he knew all too well, came electrifying the air, Naruto knew what was coming. Three, of what looked to be the last of the beasts, stood shoulder to shoulder, maws wide, dark orbs brimming with **Chakra** gathering faster than he would have liked. They shot out these, 'bijuu-dama,' like orbs at him, and Naruto just barely leapt away in time, dodging a blast that would certainly leave him scarred.

The explosion of just barely controlled, raw Chakra, shook the earth below, forced the buildings to shutter and shake like leaves in a storm, the subsequent residy of the blast cratering a good few blocks of street and cars. Naruto took the beasts momentary recovery to form a clone, of which dispersed as soon as the blue orb was made. The blond dashed forth, and slammed the rasengan into the one closest to him, pulping muscle and tearing its bones apart by the sinew and marrow.

The other two came back full force, urgency in their movements, and with another brother of beastly form now gone, Naruto still pulverizing, killing, it, they took advantage of the mans own recovery time. One came behind Naruto, leaving another in front of the blond target, and both rushed the man on either front. Pinned, just as the Chakra orb had done its job, Naruto was forced between a pincer of muscle bound beasts, and although he leaped up, to escape and kill them after the fact, they were far too close, far too swift.

 _Snap!_

Blood rushed from the wound and absence of flesh, and Naruto unceremoniously floundered in the air, falling flat on his back, a few ribs now fracturing. The force drove air, and more red, from his form, leaving him wheezing. Despite this, Naruto gasped for oxygen, gaining enough strength once more to lift himself on his elbow, to soon stand and fight again. One beast hung Naruto's flesh-from his calf-between its needle teeth, almost nodding to the other it seemed, as it leapt above the buildings, sprinting off to God knows where, gone and out of detection. The other turned, those hellish eyes of wicked crimson planted on the blond man. It lumbered forth, hunger burning in that fiery gaze. Its long, muscle bound limbs slowly made strides towards Naruto, who felt his heart seize in fear.

Fear? No. No, Naruto soon found that it was not _**fear**_ in his heart, no, it was **fury!**

Screaming filled the air, Chakra whipped gusts of wind about in golden laid fire that blazed brighter than the sun, and Naruto was back on his feet once more, flesh that once held a gap, now filled with muscle, sinew, and skin. The beast came rushing, seeing the excitement and uprising, baring its fangs as it came to chomp down on Naruto. It found no such thing to be, however, as Naruto reached out with a long, black pole in his hand, a chain hanging from one end with a crescent shape heading it, and behind him were several black orbs moving with his movements. It was that weapon which he shoved down into the beasts gullet, and before it knew anything, it knew no **more** , as spikes from within, drove themselves outward, protruding from the staff that was inside it, killing the horrid thing.

The gold cloak dispersed, and Naruto still held fury in his eyes.

He kicked the thing that had pegged him, and he grit his teeth, knowing that they undermined him and his confidence, taking a piece of his own flesh. Naruto now knew his base strength was not quite enough to defeat them, but perhaps he was too cocky, not bringing in clones, and fighting without the cloak was foolish. But, too, did it all happened so quick, for didn't think much about what to _do_ , he only reacted.

What pissed Naruto off most however, was the fact that they used _Chakra_ , the only other person besides himself that had used such in this world was the diluted Kaguya, and the mad man of science, yet here these black beast of hell were, spitting out balls of chaotic Chakra. Not only this, but the Chakra was close to the bijuus-he felt-and the way they attacked, too, were similar. Something was wrong, Naruto felt it in his bones, and he knew the CCG was to blame, or at the very least, it was that mad man of science who did this, no doubt messing with genes and DNA to create creatures of callous behaviors. Naruto decided then, that, he would pay the organization a visit again, and perhaps too, he would dissemble the CCG's genetic research, or at least, he would dissemble the man who seemed to be heading it.

For now, however, Naruto lumbered home, his mood though once sullied due onto this, only now yearned for the relaxing release of a hot shower and good nights sleep.

Away from all this, while the blonds slow gate took him home, the young black haired woman, Kaneki, heard no noises that came from Naruto's skirmish, being in busy parts of Tokyo driving other sounds dry with its own blaring of horns and people. Currently, she was trying to hail a cab. She had come across her aunt's last address when making her decision that morning, to get answers about her mother, and found her relative to be quite a bit away, thus leading her to the throng of legionous people that surrounded her. Her stomach growled ever so slightly though, around all these people, and she had to bite her lip, trying to keep her mind from swaying to thoughts of...well whatever kind of cannibalism it would be called-semi cannibalism as it technically would be.

Her arm about grew too tired to keep waving, and she was about to raise her other to wave a cab close, when finally, such a cab did come by, edging by the curb and close enough by that she could talk to the driver. The man who drove smiled, leaning over the side seat to speak to her when his passenger side window rolled down, the young mans voice cheery as he asked where she would like to go. Kaneki smiled back, telling him of where she would need to be dropped off at. The man nodded, but before she opened the door behind him, he stopped her, and asked if she was fine with another person being in the back with her.

Kaneki looked, and saw a light blond man, whose hair was slicked back with two points on either side of his head, his beady eyes reflecting in the cars window shield, a beak nose between them with a square jaw set beneath his thin lips. He wore quite formal clothes, a white coat, slacks, and shoes with a black shirt beneath, complete with a red tie around his neck. Odd fellow-odder looking still-with a strange air about him, one that gave Kaneki an edged feeling that pressed into her now that she was near him. He had been looking out the window, at first, but his head turned now when the cab driver stopped to pick up Kaneki. His gaze found her face, and though she noticed it not, his eyes widened ever so slightly, his nose twitching behind a waving hand and faux smile.

"It won't be a problem." Kaneki told, shaking the invisible, mental warning needles that pressed into her skin, convincing herself that he was nothing to be concerned about, just another person.

Opening the back passenger door on the other side of the man, Kaneki set herself down, and shut the door. After buckling herself down, the driver set off down the Tokyo streets, and for a while, no one spoke, just a quite pleasant ride, though the blond man in the opposite seat would occasionally peer her way, as if contemplating something, then before she could say anything, he would look out the window, paying no attention to her. This went on for some time until suddenly, the blond man began to speak to her, quite genial in his approach actually.

He said he was going to head for work that night, and asked her what she did, just shooting minor, unimportant questions at her, all of which, despite her initial hesitance to him, she would slowly warm up to in their conversation. Eventually, he looked at her for a bit longer than she would like, gnawing at her comfort a bit too with those beady eyes, but something entered his gaze, as if he remembered something important.

"You remind me of someone I knew back in the day." His eyes were wide, his lips perched into a grin.

Kaneki asked who that might be, and found her mothers name rolling off his tongue.

"Y-you knew my mom?"

"Yes, she was quite ambitious when I knew her," the man told, now fully grinning. It was all teeth that showed through, but her mothers name came up, and suddenly this man knew so much she did not. He continued too, with that grin she never noticed, "though she grew passive later in her years, but...you say you're her daughter?"

Interest peaked in him when she answered, Kaneki nodding, suddenly finding herself enamored in what the man had to say about anything. She knew of little concerning what her mother did before she was born, but the man seemed to know her well. After telling some weaved tales, all of which sounded quite un-like her mother up until he told of a young man who had a kid with her, dampening her mothers quite motivated past, it seemed, by sweetening her with mother-hood. She was so fascinated by the mans tales though, she suddenly grew to ask more questions, one after the other, until finally after answering a few, he asked her something instead, wondering about what her name was. Kaneki told, almost without thinking, so glad that someone knew her mother, paying little attention to her own personal information. She grew embarrassed, however, upon realizing that she had yet to ask his name, thinking herself a rude person. He smiled, waving her concern about being ill-mannered away, telling her that his name was-

"-Yamori Oomori."

And the cab went on, Kaneki unknowing to what the man next to her was plotting, unknowing to the torment the man would put her through, the horrors that would ensue. Of what followed in the following weeks was lost in the dim, uncertain, future, seemingly absent of light.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys, not much but plot being set up in this chapter, some feels to pass on though mainly, but do not worry, action will soon surmount in the following chapters, and I hope to continue to do so, until climatic end, which I hope to bring a good note to your hearts.**

 **I thank you guys for reading, all your views and support help me keep going, keep writing this fic, no matter what happens, so keep 'em support roll'in!**

 **Also, before you read on, I like to thank you all for getting Shattered Memories off Amazon, I still need more people to download it to get recognized though- I sadly can only lower the price to 0.99 cents instead of free, because it won't let me make it free anymore-so please, even if you don't read it much, just check it out, I hope to keep writing for a long time, and bring better content here because of it. Sorry if I'm push'in it though...**

 **Anyways, I'm glad you came to read, so enjoy the chapter you wonderful bunch :^)**

Chapter 11

Reflection, Destruction, Consolation

 _My eyes saw only the dark, blackness, that which I could not understand, and pain throbbing at the ends of my digits and extremities. All ten fingers and ten toes, they **hurt** like hell-fire had nipped them off, and all I have known due to this, is the seething suffering of it all, for the past month. Or was it a week? Maybe it was a year. Time...it means little to me now, as time does little **but** heal my wounds, that which are only made anew in the absence of Yamori. In fact, time was my enemy, just as pain was, for as soon as they came back, and the ebb of agony began to fade, he would return, and snip them once more._

 _Tears that had at once spilled from mine eyes, that which accompanied my screams of horror, were all dried up, both the tears and my screeching voice having failed to gather that man which I sought as sovereign. His sun-kissed hair, that whiskered visage of hope, was lost unto me, for he may be a hero, he may be able to destroy things on grandiose scale of which too, I will never understand much like the rest of his obscure past, but he is not all knowing. He is not omnipotent. Sadly, he is not omnipresent._

 _Naruto is only a man._

 _I blame him not of this great suffering, one that had come from sudden expenses of Jason and his whim to collect my flesh. I have come to realize something from this, learn from my experiences here, as all do from misery. For I now see who I used to be, as a child, for before my torment, I only saw the world as comic, where the universe laughed with us in good nature. We would get hurt, brush ourselves off, move on with our lives._

 _I discover'd here, within my anguish, that this was a fat lie._

 _I am no more as I was then-though however minute may be the old me now-but here, presently, I only see the cruel, unfair world that I had not anticipated upon in my early days, the veil of lies still held over my gaze then. I will not retract my earlier statement concerning the world, but paramount to it, I say, the world is **indeed** comic._

 _But the joke, is on us._

 _The world does not care for us, it ignores our suffering, for I have seen ghouls who must scrape by to live, and I have seen those cruel ones whom prey upon the weak. I have witnessed with my gaze, humans who could so easily die, to humans with such determination that they would fight for all justice. Of these dual things, I reject, all their realities, and substitute my own, as much as I had rejected telling Naruto of my experiences with the unfair and cruel when I was around him._

 _A ghost, a hallucination visited my once upon a few especially anguish-filled 'sessions' with Yamori and his pliers, my mind meanwhile escaping to a white, pure ivory, world, as my body screamed and twisted in pain, it was this visit that brought me to a final decision. My mother, just as that time after fighting Nishiki, had come to me, and I found myself enamored in the memories past, gripped by what the specter spoke of. I dejected her words at first, denying what she spoke of, that what my mother did was wrong, and there-by extension, so too was what my decisions were that were tantamount to hers, to be hurt instead of others, was wrong. But that all changed when Jason brought in the couple, brought in those two ghouls, of the three that tried to save me, who had pitied me._

 _Screams and pleas from everyone-except the torturer himself-were echoed 'cross the black and white tiled floors, their deaths however, were forever etched into my gaze in such a way that it would still rebound with such haunted and terrible sights beneath closed eyes. When my mind drifted, I could still see them, hear them die in gurgles of fear and hate. The ghost of my vision, of my deceased mother, came to me once more thereafter, and spake unto me, in her less frightening visage and of a brighter smile, of a parable that I now-through all that I have seen and been through-cannot deny in any sort as nothing but the truth._

" _Those who are strong, they have the right to make decisions. Those who are weak must obey and suffer for not protecting themselves. Won't you decide though, Kaneki, decide who deserves to suffer?"_

 _After this, from that pearly world within my subconscious, I broke from my chains, broke from what was holding me back, my own humanity, and I 'devoured' the power, the strength and will she spoke so fondly of, that she represented, washing my world that once was white, now with crimson, bloody truth._

 _I left humanity behind, and have accepted who I am, a ghoul, so that those who I decide that suffer, are the rightly ones to suffer, and not those who do not deserve it, remain in my protection, no matter the cost, no matter what I have to lose of myself, even what made me, me. Now, I sit, in that tiled, red beamed structured building, in the real world with a real perspective that was not but the truth. I wait now, in chains I can so easily break, waiting for Yamori to soon return, to collect my flesh and screams for his benefit and sick pleasure, when night would surly set, **I** will break free. For I am new. I am stronger. I have the right to make these decisions._

 _I am Ken Kaneki, no less, but now, so much more. Soon, as that wretch even now opened the doors far across the tiled floor, I smiled on the inside, ready to prove to the world that I am not to be made fun of. The very thing the world neglected to protect me from, would soon be defeated, **devoured** , and his strength would be mine. He came towards me, bearing that archaic tool against me, but I showed no fear, for I was finally ready to let those who deserved to suffer, suffer._

Away, in the Twentieth Ward, when twilight approached, and soon the cold night was to set in, Naruto Uzimaki turned atop his apartments roof, feet turning on the ledge that he had climbed, eyes wide open. He had come here for a month now, ever since Kaneki left for answers about her mother. He always watched the streets and horizon beyond, hoping- _praying_ -she would not end up regretting her decision. His hand itched towards the pronged kunai he had hiding beneath his orange and black jacket, tempted for a few weeks up till now to simply use the thunder god technique to see her, but Naruto forced his hand away.

She was her own person, she didn't need him popping out of no where and disturbing her...though still, he wanted to see her again.

Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of this thought, instead, he continued to stare, out to the distance, the chill of night that would soon come biting into him. Recently, as since after Rize stating that she was willing to be with him, with Kaneki, he could not stop thinking about the mere prospect. Honestly, he had yet to do anything of any sort, unless counting the coffee they drank together, and conversations they freely shared. Naruto enjoyed them to a great extent, learning more and getting closer to one such as Rize was quite a string of tales close knitted with blaring escapades. Though, as she had come to admit, her nature before the clowns captured her was un-amiable, and of such that she regretted now. Rize went on stating after the fact that she still had more to regret, looking forward to the prospect, as, 'its just apart of life, I'd rather lead a bountiful one than none at all.'

He laughed then, and chuckled beneath his breath now, remembering it.

Then there was the case of Kaguya, whom always remained placid, or so she wanted to appear at least, for though her face remained stoic, her lips ever so slightly curved upwards, as if she didn't want him to know. Oh but he did, and thus he smiled too, oh how he smiled like never before. Kaguya, the one before, had done away with his friends, leaving him with nothing but rage and undying fury, but now, this new genial Kaguya, she has stripped him of any purpose, disarming him of anything to accomplish. Without friends, without purpose, all he had was the three girls, the cafe, and the occasional job he would pursue to get money for that months budget.

Naruto, once standing, now decided to sit along the edge of the building, thinking back against the painful memories of his friends demise. It stung, remembering, but he forced himself too, because he would be amiss to forget them. All the adventures, the battles they shared, the pain they endured together, it all came to the end of the shinobi world as they knew it, but he cherished these memories just in the same token that he grew sorrow over it. He regretted it, but that was what made it oh so sweeter.

These memories, of them, no matter how painful and how much it drained him, were all he had left of them.

Leaning back so that his back rested on the rooftop, his legs still dangling on the ledge, Naruto's gaze fell onto Kaguya, whom stared at him with that faint, hidden gem of a smile upon her red lips and porcelain face. She had been watching him think, watching him morn, watching him as he was for some time now, at a general distance, a respectable distance, one he cared little of, for he minded not if she crossed over to him and sat next to his resting head.

"You miss her." Kaguya spoke, so soft and gentle, a chime in the calm summer wind came as her voice.

"You can tell?" Naruto, half-jokingly said, throwing his arms on either side of himself, splayed out.

"Yes." Was her quick reply, her red lips broadening in a simple smile, her feet picking up and gliding her form over towards him on soft trodding heels. She did indeed sit next to him, but did no longer stare at him, only into the distance which he had aforementioned gazed at earlier, towards the ever expanding horizon, so full of promises yet to come, yet were there and seen, _just_ out of reach.

"You should go to her."

Naruto looked up, and from his view he saw her basked in the dying light, a star child in her own right. Propping himself up onto his elbows, Naruto smiled at her. She turned her head towards him, and leaned down, almost grinning. This really was a different Kaguya, one who stared deep into his gaze with only a gentile grin accompanying her lips.

"Pretty, I've never noticed it before, but, you're very..." Naruto shifted on his knees now, kneeling by her side, leaning into her as well. "You like me too, like they do, don't you."

Her grin fell back to an almost coy smile, trying to force her own lips to only, faintly, curve upwards.

"Just go find her, I'm sure she misses you." She told, pushing him with her shoulder good-naturedly

Naruto stood, nodding.

Out of his jacket came the pronged kunai, and just as soon too, he was gone in a flash of yellow light. When in an instant moment later, Naruto opened his mouth to greet Kaneki, wherever she should be, of whom would have had a wide and stark look of surprise on her face, but his voice did not come out. Kaneki was no where, and in fact, he had no idea where he was either, just some dirty alleyway, trash laying in wet sobs of clumps everywhere. Naruto looked along the alley, and finally found the kunai he had given her, its surface covered in mud. He picked it up, wiping the surface off with his pant-leg, putting the blade away in his jacket.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong, he felt his skin crawl now as his senses picked up a long lost scene of horrible events. Gaze flashing about suddenly, like flies bounding in a glass chamber that was his head, Naruto searched for what was disturbing the area, what was out of place in this mess of an alley and cracked brick walls of weathered and molded origin. His head snapped to the side suddenly, and he caught sight of what he was hoping for. The bricks and trash, on the side of the alley he stood opposite of, was pushed in, matted, _cracked_ slightly was the bricks-compared to the fissures that formed along the whole of it due to lack of maintenance-as if someone were slammed into the buildings side, against the grain of other fissures.

"No." Naruto's mouth became dry, mind racing to any other possibility but the one that made the best sense. He could so faintly, despite the other more distinct smells of trash, smell the iron of blood hanging along the crevasses of that slightly caved in wall, and he remembered that smell too well, from when he saved Kaneki from Rize, the first time they had met. Blood was all over her then, and he picked it up and knew it from memory. Then, Naruto knew all too much, and he could not bare the thought of what he knew, no more did he want to, the implications far exceeding what he wanted to accept.

Then he smelt something new, different.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he recognized the smell as non-human. It was male in variation, ghoul in origin, and all too strong in the odor was it that mixed amist the dirt and trash. It pervaded this alley as if the man was still here, still beating Kaneki until...until she-

"No, no not again!" He gruffly screamed, teeth gritting together, seething with rising rage, realization of what happened forcing his wrapped up fury to once more rise to the surface. _Never again!_ He thought, flashes of memories consuming him as the weight of his failure, to protect the lives of everyone he called friends, forced him to his knees, his fists beating into his own head as his eyes scrunched up in pain. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and so many more, all just...gone.

 **And it was all his fault!**

His eyes snapped open, crimson slits of swirling rage, rage against himself and everything, for another person he cared for, under **his** protection, was **dead** , and it was his fault because he was a failure. He didn't even offer to go with her, thinking she was to be fine, and he failed because he didn't consider the dark world he lived in. It was because of this, these maddening thoughts engulfing him, that Chakra began to manifest around him, soon erupting in a miasma of sapphire and sinister scarlet, that which like a typhoon, swirled about him in a mix of passionate fury. Naruto never realized when he was screaming, but he felt his vocal cords become course, rough like sand-paper. Naruto never realized how much he could hate then. Naruto never realized how far gone he was until it was too late.

Kurama shuddered inside the seal as he felt such that Naruto did.

Amber eyes flashed away the scarlet, slitted pupils became crosses, and the lines of whisker's that were upon the blonds face grew thick and large, becoming black blocks of tripled marks across his seething face. Kurama's golden cloak burst about and around him on will, the two Chakra's of both beast and six path sage mode advancing in great power that forced the building to shudder like twigs in a grandeur storm.

And Naruto launched straight up, heaven-bound, passing the building that had once loomed over him. Naruto's nose twitched, and his head snapped to that side, instantly his form bursting through the air in break-neck speeds, heading that direction. He zipped about the star-lit sky as he followed the zigzagging scent trail, like a drunk firefly he was. Those below, humans or ghouls of any kind, all of which heard the screams of rage, shook in fear of what that thing was that passed overhead, that which they barely, so briefly, glimpsed upon.

Naruto did in fact smell Kaneki as well, but it was faint, eclipsed by the stronger scent of that other, full-fledged ghoul, the sick bastard-in Naruto's mind-having eaten and taken her body for more to eat later. With bearing such a thought amongst other hatred fueled inklings, his flying form flung itself even faster, now but a streak of gold across the star-lit and cold laden night.

A collection of buildings was what came to sight, all either eclipsing the other in height, but he ignored the rest, as he found the building holding the one he hated best. Cold concrete, glass windows, and steel beams, all **shattered** upon contact with him, his body a wrecking ball on steroids that could do no more that rip asunder what took construction crews months, in a matter of milliseconds that seemed instantaneous. A white and black tiled ground came upon him, though soon it was laden in a large bowl of destroyed ceramic and base cement, a crater the size of which expanded the size of a house.

Standing with rage shuttering limbs, Naruto stepped out of the crater, alofting in the air and drifting above the cracked floor, stopping before a much smaller bowl of indented ground, there contained the man, the **wretched** ghoul of which he held most animosity for. He remained still, unmoving 'cept the quite, almost dying, breath that moved his back up and down so very slightly. He was stripped of most of his clothes, and held scratches and gashes still healing along the whole of his form. The ghoul looked as though he had been eaten partially as well, but so enraged, Naruto didn't even notice.

" _Where's her body."_ Naruto ground out, hoping to at least bury her, knowing full well the man still remained awoke.

The man shifted in the crater, just enough to look up at Naruto, and his eyes widened, realizing just who this being who stood in his midst was. A presence, no mere man, more a force of nature, a rage and storm brought down upon by the very lights of a gods gaze. A cloak of gold that which burned and wisped at its fringes, etched in seething black flames, and in this godly fi'ger, Yamori saw several black orbs, each easily the size of a fist, and a staff with a ringlet mounting the tip of one side remained gripped in the tightly knuckled mans fist.

Jason had little chance, especially now, to survive such a strange and ancient god as Naruto seemed to be, after what Kaneki did, just leaving him with one, single Kagune at his disposal. Without thought, he deployed it, the once hidden limb flashing out in great speed, the scythe tip somehow easily piercing through the gods chest, the squelch of flesh being rendered inside out and of divine blood spilling forcing all to be subject to the sound, his only hope though it was. Despite this injury, of what should outright kill a man or ghoul, of what was supposed to be fatal, of these things that should have occurred, left Naruto unfazed, his rage still swirling in angry swathes of dark hate. It took several moments passed before Yamori to realize he had made a mistake.

" **You're done."**

And thus after, Jason, Yamori, the man who sought strength through the consumption of his own kind and a half-ling, knew what true pain was soon enough. It was not just physical, it was not purely just that, instead, he came to know what the wrath of a deity was, however shallow time was for his life it may have been. The blond snapped his hand up to the Kagune that still pierced him, wrenching it out and holding it in a vice grip that could not be pulled from. With that, Naruto let loose a stream of lightning nature Chakra, his sage of six paths mode allowing such of any kind.

Bones churned to dust, and Naruto burned the mans Kagune with fire jutsu. Yamori's skin was reduced to cinder, ash and dust to forever be no more, but of such an endless and slow perspective did the man perceive all of this, that it was naught but agony personified, suffering that his teeth ground together in gnashing pain.

And then Jason knew no more, oblivion before a timeless gaze, one of numb and endless hollow eyes.

Naruto was all that stood in that ruined, black and white tiled, red beamed room, realizing he was now but in a womb, and it was this place and the occurrences that took place, that for now, and from here forth, through all he had ever been through, Naruto was changed. He had tortured a man, no matter how cruel, with his own rightly gifted power, for he left the man in dust that scattered upon even the slightest of drafts.

Yes, something changed, snapped within Naruto that day, however brief his rage was, it still remained, now only falling behind a prevailing sorrow that soon churned inside of himself. It would rise again, one day, he knew, and on that day, utter hell and all things terrible in his might, will be reduced to nothing. It would come now, no matter what, but for now, he could only mourn. Naruto let go of the cloak, and of the six sage paths mode, letting all he was wash away in tears that gathered in sorrow for yet another lost loved one. It happened once before, when after Kaguya did away with his friends, and anger was all he knew then too, and it seemed that like before, he teared up in pain, despite his wound already healed. He failed to keep his promise, to protect her, like he failed to protect the others. He saved Rize, saved her and killed the man who harmed her, destroyed the group that captured her.

Naruto turned on grim heels, downcast in melancholy he knew of only once before, and of before he had hope not to repeat, but failed in such pursuit. Kaneki was dead, the man responsible, was dead, his hate still ever growing, and he had no one but a few left to account for. With them, he could still look after, and hope he could manage their lives more carefully, and maybe be more attentive to the cruel world he had forgotten existed, that still haunted his nightmares in silent screams of love long lost and forever no more.

With what he left behind, his old self, Naruto reached into his orange jacket, grabbing hold of what was his gift to Kaneki. He held its flashing surface to his face, her name glaring into his teary gaze. Naruto wiped his tears from his eyes, and held the pommel of the ninja tool to his temple, held a piece of what was left of Kaneki to himself, and with it, flashed away in silent sorrow.

Naruto opened his gaze when he knew he was back inside the apartment, inside his bedroom, he blew a sigh, wishing to know no more. Walking over to his computer desk, he opened the drawer, putting away his gift to Kaneki in utmost reverence. He grabbed a seal from there as well, closing the desk drawer, laying the parchment across the floor a few feet next to his bed. Adding Chakra, out poofed in existence a bed, clothed in sheets, a pillow to lay ones head.

"Kaguya," he called out, "you're beds ready, I-I'm just gonna go ahead to sleep. I didn't find...her."

He found himself holding back tears, choking on short sobs, but he held them, shifting on sodden feet towards his bed. Getting under the sheets, facing the wall and back to everything else, Naruto closed his eyes, his ears twitching slightly when the floor boards creaked, but did not move, didn't look, knowing it was Kaguya going to bed.

Strangely, she did not hop into her bed, instead, she slide softly into his, wrapping her arms around his chest, holding herself into his back. She moved little more, and said nothing, and he asked what she was doing, but still she held her tongue. "Kaguya, I don't know why you're doing this, but please I...I just don't wanna talk about anything. Leave me alone."

She remained silent.

"Please," he insisted, "Kaneki...she's not around anymore, so just, please, leave me be for a while will ya."

Her arms only grew in their embrace, holding him ever-closer.

"Kaguya, I don't want you to comfort me, I miss Kaneki, nothing's gonna make it better, so just-" And Naruto finally turned his head back, losing his strength in his jaw, gaze widening in disbelief and utter amazement.

"I miss you too, Naruto."

Kaneki leaned into him, tucking her now white haired head into his back, a calm surrounding her, forever in his comfort and dept. He was the reason she learned of her ghoul half and was able to deal with it, all due to his smile and assurity, friendliness, and heart that seemed stitched on his sleeve. He stuttered, shifting his broad shoulders and body about in her tight embrace, staring now into those dark grey orbs.

"How did you-"

Silence took his lips just like Kaneki did, loving him with what she knew in herself, taking in his face after pulling her head back. Smiling, she brought her hands to either side of his face, brushing remnants of tears away with her black nailed thumbs, leaning her temple into his.

"Because I took strength in myself." She answered, continuing with, "Without even being there, you made me stronger Naruto, your mere absence still giving me power to overcome, because you were gone, despite everything that happened. And-" she paused, bringing her head into the crook of his large, ever weighted shoulders, chin held in the crook of his neck, whispering into his ear-

"-no matter what happens, or _whoever_ is in our lives, with us together, _I_ _will_ _always love you._ "

Naruto found his arms wrapping firm around her as if she was to fly away and never be seen again, embracing her ever-closer. He would come to find out, upon rousing the next morning, of all that truly occurred in the past month, of what she had been through-all the torture-and of her revelation. Naruto learned she had escaped after defeating Yamori, coming here after releasing the mans other prisoners, the ones that tried to help her-of who still were in her dept and under her will, willing to fight with her for what she sought now. But most importantly, he found out that upon returning, she talked with Kaguya, who told her of Rize, and of what he had planned on asking her when he saw her next. Kaneki accepted it, he was startled to find, but was all the more happy for it.

 _Happy_ , he chuckled in thought, because through and through, for once in a long, long time, he had captured true joy, one he thought was long since gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reaping what has been Sown

His eyes fluttered, breath drawn in sharp contrast to his previous calm, and finally, so softly now, Naruto opened his sapphire gaze. Head swirling with the minor affliction of after-sleep, Naruto hardly recognized the ivory-haired Kaneki laying in front of him as real, still thinking she was but a dreamy illusion obscured in a veil of beauty. After blinking rapidly a few times, he came to find she was still there, despite his initial disbelief. Smiling, Naruto leaned his head into her temple, for a moment, then retracted himself softly, noticing that they still clung to the other-his long arms nearly wrapping two fold about her while she barely reached around his broad back. Their legs seemed to be in a tangle of sorts, one of his legs trapped between her thighs, whilst the hook of their ankles and feet seemed knotted together.

Had they really slept like this the whole of the night?

Regardless of such, Naruto noticed beyond Kaneki, that there remained in her bed, Kaguya, whom'st had her back to them out of pure respect, still laying in dream-land on the far side of the conscious mind. Naruto would guess she knew the tender moment as it was, and since she recognized it, she did not bother to rouse herself this gentle morn' and rather simply left the two be.

Sighing, smiling, and warmth brimming in his chest, Naruto decided that it was about time to awaken the two white haired goddesses, and perhaps make plans with Kaneki concerning what she talked to him about the night before. Taking his hand to her shoulder, softly gripping it, he shifted her lightly about.

"Wake up, Kaneki," he breathed with low sweet tunes.

Her gaze came to his suddenly, yet sweetly did they soften when they came to realize that it was his face she came to see, and an absent hand of absent thought came to his cheek, rubbing the whisker marks there with half-lidded eyes smiling up at him. They remained still for a moment, a minute perhaps, before they raised themselves, half-reluctantly, up from their cozy position in bed. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto stood fully, coming to Kaguya's bedside, placing a hand on her to wake her from slumber.

After all was awake, coffee and other sorts-mainly for Naruto and Kaguya-of food was prepared, bacon and eggs sizzling on pans, bread toasting, and plates being set for themselves. Of what Kaneki was having was just coffee, little more than that, for she could not stomach even such sweet ham and eggs. Naruto offered if he could go down to Anteiku instead and buy something for her, but she denied his offer with a polite manner, however, as he was told by her that they would go later.

"Why's that?" He wondered.

"Remember what we talked about last night," she told, and his brows raised, but soon after he nodded.

Yes, Naruto remembered well of what they talked about that night, whispered oaths and unspoken words exchanged between the two, and understanding of what was to be done in the world that was so cruel as to diminish the innocence that Kaneki once had. He despised it, and nodded even now, knowing that such as they were to do was to-hopefully-change the views of the world, make it better than what it was.

Reaching over the table, Naruto clasped Kaneki's hand, clutching her palm lightly between his own more thick skinned hands. Both smiled to one another, and such a faint giggle came from her, so small, diluted though compared to what it used to be, yet still did it hold genuine sway in its chimming tune.

Over to the side-by the stove-Kaguya stood, listening, vaguely glancing back without turning her head towards them. Something pegged her heart then, a pin in her chest, something she knew little of, held no experience in, yet it was there, lightly prodding her further while they talked and stared into the others gaze so lovingly. Was this...was this _jealousy_ , envy to the one she had informed of concerning Rize and of what both desired? Was she mad, angry because it was not her sitting there, speaking to him instead?

 _Am_ _I_ -

-no, she needed to **stop** this now, these feelings of green rancour, she had no right to step into such territory. Kaguya knew that, although she had been found out about her feelings for him, had no jurisdiction to grow cross with the half-ghoul, for she had yet to do anything about her feelings 'cept speak behind a line of respect towards Naruto. Kaneki, Rize, they had surpassed such a line long ago, yet she had yet the courage to tred beyond that. She held him there, on that peistule, _above_ her and higher still, for her to see, yet never to touch.

 _Though still_ , she yearned, hand itching for his touch.

Shaking her head of these plaguing thoughts, Kaguya finished up breakfast, spading Naruto more heapings of sizzling bacon and eggs due to his appetite, and then passed out the steaming coffee thereafter. Naruto thanked her as if she were a five star chef- _although_ _she_ _would_ _humble_ _herself_ _to_ _the_ _regard_ _of_ _a_ _simple_ _house_ - _cook_. Regardless of who held standing where, Kaguya smiled, finding small joy as he gobbled down the stacks of food he had as if it were the last he would receive in months. With much more... _reserved_ motions, however, she ate as well, enjoying too the coffee she did brew.

By the time they were all filled with coffee-or food for the two that could eat such that was made-the slightly groggy 'trio' soon became a 'quad' as a tok of the door came to all their ears.

Naruto looked at the stove clock, smiling. "On time as always." He spoke just as the door opened on its own, and a smiling Rize came in. She drifted on light steps towards the kitchen, gaze falling on Kaneki almost in an instants notice, and something passed between them. It was a look of fear-in Rize-a fear that was not physical, but of something greater, that what might be soon known is not that which she desired to know. Of what surrounded them was small tension, of an anxious want, to be regarded with the hopeful answer, to be assured of something pre-established in an agreement. Many a thought passed within both, weather or not it should be, but Kaneki made the first move, pouring a mug of coffee, soon whipping 'round on feet that soon turned into a gentle, languid, glide to the former binge-eater.

"You want a drink?" A smile accompanied Kaneki's lips when such was spoken.

Blinking back the mixture of estranged emotions, Rize came to mirror the slightly shorter lass, smiling just as gentle, and nodded with a gleeful gaze, peering through her purple rimmed glasses.

Rize afterwards found that they had a certain destination to go to today-a few actually-as they walked down towards Anteiku. A strange band they were-she became aware of such when people began staring their way. To be fair, however, it was not that they were plainly a strange group-two white haired women and a purple haired one, all following a large, muscular blond man. It was mostly men, she saw, staring their way, and she scowled, for once, feeling pervaded by such glares they gave. It was not exactly their faces that were being observed.

A slight angry-yet not really knowing why such bothered her now-Rize tried to hide herself some, crossing her arms over her chest, walking closer to the rest of them. When this did little but redirect their gazes lower, she suddenly found Naruto's arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. Gaze lifting, she noticed he was not looking at her, but instead shooting glares at the men who still thought themselves brave.

It was such a stark look, from his usual cheery self, to one that sent chills down even **her** spine.

The men finally averted their eyes, noticing a pressure against them, and upon finding the giant mans gaze cutting into them, stood stock still, and turned back suddenly from the direction they were going. She watched him finally smile again, and let go of her, letting her walk without his arm around her. Mentally-only-would she ever admit to long for him to curl his arm around her once more, oddly missing Naruto's touch to some extent.

When they arrived at Anteiku, Kaneki broke away from Naruto and the others, heading towards the back to find Yoshimura. While Naruto waited, he got situated at a window-side table, the two woman left sitting opposite of him. After some time passed, and with no one else really there, Touka came by, smiling, glad to see him and the others back.

"Hey, where's Kaneki?" She asked, looking between them and finding the girl missing.

"She's talking to the manager. I don't think she's going to be working here anymore." Naruto told, and the petite girl seemed quite surprised by this. "W-was the news about her mother that bad?"

"No. she never really got to learn about her mother. Some...things happened. Its not my place to tell what, but she's resigning, and asking Yoshimura some other questions. So..."

Touka seemed to take a step back, nervous on her feet, wondering what happened, feeling left out of Kaneki's life. She was about to say something when the pad of small shoed feet came thudding, and soon before them all was a small girl-somewhere around ten or so. A cute little thing, small and innocent, big brown eyes that catch you and make you smile due to such lack of sin that pinioned you with gentle gaze. Her white shoe's teetered a bit anxiously when she approached them, auburn dress swaying with her when the sight of Naruto came to view, her short cut hazel hair swaying as she hide behind Touka.

The taller girl seemed to give an exasperated expression, as if a slight annoyed, but held in her face a smile despite that, genuine in of itself. Turning, Touka let her hands come to her knees, leaning down so that she was eye level with the little girl. "Hinami, why are you hiding?" She chuckled a little, lightly, chiming was her voice just as well, trying to ease the lass.

"S-sorry." She told to her 'big sis.'

"It's alright, tell these three hello won't you?" Touka asked of her, standing straight, moving to the side for the girl to look at them better.

Hinami, as she was called, took a tentive step forward, trying to muster up as much courage as she could in her small chest, trying to look up and speak as well. When her gaze lifted to do so, she looked between the three, saying a cute, small, "h-hello. My names H-Hinami. What's yours?" She asked, wringing her hands in front of herself in nervous wonder.

"My name is Kaguya, little one." The former goddess nodded to the little girl. "Rize." Answered straight forwardly did the woman, smiling kindly.

"Naruto Uzimaki," told the blond, partially grinning.

The little lass smiled a little bigger then, chuckling when the big mans last name clicked in her head. Naruto laughed a bit when she said his last name was funny, that, "fishcake can't be your last name."

"Heheh, I get that a lot, but it actually means maelstrom."

As soon as he said that, her chuckle ended, the little girl tiltering her head to the side a little.

"You don't look dangerous." She told, taking the name as such. "You look nice like me!" Her light voice came soft as she beamed.

Naruto's grin fell, and instead, he smiled, nodding with enthusiasm, agreeing with little Hinami. Soon, Hinami turned towards Touka, telling the blue haired woman that she was done with her school work. She asked after if she could go play, to which Touka nodded, saying she could until eight, then she had to take a bath and go to bed.

"Thanks big sis!" She shone with joy, turning to Naruto and the other two. "Bye mister fishcake." Her voice quieted, though still her tone was infested with slight laughter, and she left a smiling blond behind.

When the brown haired lass turned the corner, down the hall, the four of them shared a look, though soon Naruto asked if she lived here. To the blond's surprise, Touka's expression grew dim and melancholy, the question seemingly haunting her some as a memory struck the petite lass. "She lives here...but her parents...are...well they died," she told, and just like that, a cord seemed to be plucked in the whiskered man's heart.

Soon, Naruto found out all that occurred, all that happened while Kaneki was away and Touka was left in idle wonder, finding out that it was a collective effort that wiped Hinami's family out. The father was killed by Jason-to which Naruto regretted not making the man's death slower-and that the mother died at the hands of two investigators. One, a white-scraggly haired man whom had crazy eyes, and a younger, more stoic man were the culprits.

"Did you try and find them." Naruto grit his teeth, looking away from Touka, fists clenched.

"On the second occasion that I fought them, I tried to kill the white haired man while his partner was preoccupied with another staff member of ours. I nearly died protecting Hinami but...before he could...deal the final blow..." She trailed off, then stopped, looking away as Naruto turned to set his gaze on her, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"D-do you mean...Hinami, that little girl, was _forced_ to kill. She killed that man...a little girl..." His eyes drifted away as his voice too, drifted and trailed off, his mind trying to understand such a thing. It was almost like the world **persisted** in making people suffer, that the dim witted man that is in everyone just screams for hate against his own kind, or those so closely made to them. The sad thing is, everyone just seems to listen to that voice, no matter where you go, tragedy striking the weak, and the strong misguided in their efforts to make the word better.

"Sorry to wast your time, Naruto." Touka began to move away, when suddenly the blond's hand snapped out, grabbing her wrist. All were surprised by this, the two women across from him held Naruto with wide eyes.

"What was his name." Naruto asked, voice graveled and low.

"Wha-"

"Touka. Did you catch the younger mans name."

It was here, upon such a dark and angry tone, that Touka came to understand the reason why this man wanted to know the investigators name. She shivered slightly, feeling an unnatural cold take hold of her spine, that which gripped with frigid fingers her mind.

"Amon, the older one kept calling him Amon."

Just as soon as such was told, Naruto let go of her arm, his own limb falling back to his side, and then, the cold that had yet before taken Touka, was gone. Replaced by a warm, friendly feeling that sent relief throughout her form, Touka found the grateful eyes of Naruto upon her. He looked soft then, his facial muscles loose as he thanked her, even with his tone, as he gave her a smile.

When she left, Naruto sat back, closing his eyes, rubbing them with his palms. Letting his hands rest on the table top. He looked towards the two woman across from him, who stared at him, wondering what he might do next. Rize was the one to ask-finally when her silent wondering grew too troublesome-what on earth they were going to do now. They weren't just eating out-for they ate before hand-and something was suspicious about Kaneki suddenly resigning and asking the manager 'questions.'

"Oh that." Naruto spoke flatly, moving to stand up when he heard Kaneki's footfalls come down the hall. "Well...between all that's happened, up until now, me, Kaneki, you, and Kaguya are gonna make some changes around Tokyo."

"How so?" The purple haired ghoul asked with raised brow and pinched lips.

"We're gonna start a war."

Rize, Kaguya, and Naruto all turned as Kaneki was the one whom answered the most former's inquiry. She stopped before the wide eyes of both Rize and Kaguya-of which both were not informed of such before-while Kaneki held a white parchment folded in her grasp. She unfurled it, looking down even when Kaguya asked, "why would you do something like this?"

"The world is wrong," she answered simply, "everyone blames others for the collective mistake. What we are going to _do_ however, **that** , you will soon find out. I can only say two things as of now. For one," she paused, reading an address and name off the many others down below on the list.

"We are going to raise an army." She told, folding the piece of paper, stuffing it in her pocket.

"And the other," Naruto turned, answering the last question, that, "what we are to stage is gonna suck."

And with that, as Rize and Kaguya accepted helping in such an effort-trusting even this vague promise of 'fixing' the world-and after which they left, in search to gather their forces.

In the same moment, whilst in his favorite testing lab, the black haired man-whom sicked those devilish beasts upon Naruto-was in a duress state. What for, could he whom worked for such a master in himself could be anxious for? Why would he who seemed so assured of future glory, now was worried like a fickle child having discovered something he should not have. This, in actuality, was not far from the truth.

He shook now, trying to move against his limbs that seemed stitched to strings that pulled them about, arms moving unbidden. A piece of flesh lay atop his cluttered, metal table, with two rods attached to either end, wires soldered on each exposed pole. The man picked up a vile of red blood from the one of many, his hands shaking, nearly spilling it as he tried to resist his 'master.'

The truth was, as it still perpetrated the mans mind much like the parasite that was in him, was that the master he had served for the past month intended upon much more than just gaining back his former body. The master intended far more vile and horrible things, ones that the man of science would soon no longer be around for. It was due to such plans, and the length so far that he had gone already to fulfil them 'till now, that he was able to see into the master's mind. No, it was not just the master's mind in the back, barely there to peer into, for his mind was **becoming** the master's.

In short, the master, that being in him, intended upon taking over _his_ body, claiming it as his.

 _Come now, servant, power for us is at hand, do not resist,_ came the smooth voice inside his head, or...or was he the one saying these things now, his own lips forced to move on their own accord, speaking out of the mouth that which spoke with what was soon not even his own voice. It frightened him, this feeling, it pursued him with dread, stabbing him with the realization that soon he would be no more, that this parasite would become whole, and that he would be hollow.

The blood of that white haired escapee, that he had been trying to keep from the flesh, dripped, and ran all over the piece of gnarled meat. When he was _allowed_ control again, he tossed the empty vile across the room, eyes wide with fright as soon, the process would be complete, the blood catalyzing with the flesh. Even now, he saw atop the table, the piece of tissue grew faintly luminescent, becoming brighter, more flame like, as time progressed. Suddenly, the little light, the minute flame that had been the flesh, suddenly burst forth in a brilliant, brilling light that which brimmed with naught but the most high of intensity.

When this happened, the man became more frightened, more terrified than he could ever have been before, body shuddering further as if he were under a stroke, gaze wide in horror as Rc cells and Chakra broke down and rebuilt themselves to stronger heights. A myriad of golden hands spread out amongst themselves, sprouting from the blazing flesh and soon moved in tentacle formation, reaching for that black haired man. Stricken with fear, he barely had enough wit to move, feet stumbling as he moved around the center-table of his lab, tripping and gaining back some form of footing as he tried so desperately to get away.

Slamming himself by accident against a cage-which held the last beast that had received the man his ill gotten piece of flesh-the cage door opened just as the golden hands finally dove in on the man. They raised him up in bright light, encompassing all that was inside the room in a flash.

When the light died and disappeared there remain what could be called a human figure, yet seemed far more strange and odd in its own right, not quite human or overall understandable. It fell flat with a resounding thud, and at first, lay unmoving. Whilst it continued on in persistent stillness-for not even breath seemed to remain in that new figures form-the black beast had come out of its cage. It lumbered over on talon claws that clicked with a menacing air, its maw soon hanging loose and wide. As it was upon and just before the thing that could be called man, when it was to snap its teeth over the being in its own animalistic hunger, the 'man' snapped open its purple ringlet eyes.

Suddenly, the snapping maw caught nothing but thin air as it was hoisted with ease, lifted in the air, by naught but some invisible force yet unknown to it.

"How...quaint." Spoke a grueling voice that could have been that of a specter of millennium's past, shrill at its fringes yet dark, brooding, and completely harsh in body of tone. The being, without even taking a glance to the struggling beast, sat up, then stood, then **smiled**. It was such a sickening one that if the beast above the 'mans' head were to look, would shudder. Blinking one eye, there suddenly, the man found it to be different, and with such a stark difference, came new abilities, new information flooding him.

One eye was pale-the one he just blinked-while the other remained a purple ring set that which alofted the beast above. Then, suddenly, he felt something else, something entirely intoxicating, yet familiar. A third eye opened betwixt his center temple, and he soon knew what it was, knew that the unexpected-yet completely welcome-abilities were all due to his former followers experiments, and of the mixed DNA of his former nemesis and progenitor.

An infinite mangekyo sharingan, a byakugan, and a renningan, the bottom two easily interchangeable yet still holding all the power they should, and obviously to him, able to be combined in every which way.

Before he could do anymore, he decided to test one last thing that should-and by design _must_ -be accessible for him if he was to do what he planned. Seeing as the beastly animal above was all he had in the vicinity to test such a vile thing on, he let it come down, holding its maw and claws shut or away from him as it continued to struggle. When it was close enough, the man lifted a hand to it, and bidden by mere thought, suddenly sifered away all Chakra that it held. The beast froze up, then shuddered, and finally, its eyes closed, dim grey was its gaze veiled by its heavy, dead, eyelids.

The onrush of Chakra was so tantalizing and shorty filling, he let the beast drop, its heavy body slamming against the floor.

Uncaring for it, the being moved around the things unmoving form towards the closest mirror. He found a smooth metallic surface instead, and admired his handy-work, finding his face the same-baring the third eye-just before it was taken over by that black Zetsu. A strong chin line, squared in the middle, with a smooth nose and thin brows. On either side of the third eye were horns, long and protruding, ending in pointed spear tips. This time, however, remained black did his hair-instead of ivory white-and too did it lengthen in a jagged sort, all the way down the length of his back.

Madara Uchiha, oh how he grinned viciously into the metal surface.

"Oh this is grand, this is rich! Hehehehahaha! I can't wait to find you Naruto! When I gain enough control over this new form, you will pay dearly!"

And thus, soon, in the next set of months and coming end of the year, this man who had re-ascended to god-hood, would do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello my faithful and good readers! I am so glad you've come, though I have bad tithing for you-nothing too bad. I've come into a rut with my writing you see, the words just...they won't come. Now, don't think I'm giving up-no sir!-or have run out of ideas-never!-but simply, the way I want to describe, its solid In my mind, and saying it out loud is perfect, but when I sit and type, it just flows...wrong. So, the bad news is that I am going on the horrible hiatus-i am sorry, really-for a few weeks, perhaps longer, and will come back some time during summer vacation.**

 **Good news though, 'cause I didn't want to leave you hanging, without but bad news, so I did the thirteenth chapter, hoping that will bide you over for a small while until I return.**

 **Also some devastation will be wrought-a certain purple haired man getting owned in a fight-and some drama between Naruto and Kaguya at the end. Don't worry though, for those two are about to break a barrier they had yet to truly touch, and I think Kaguya will be all the better for it.**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

Chapter 13

Gathering the Devils

Light fixtures blotted out most of the dark inside this plush, full building that was packed to the brim in what could only be called a sea of aristocratic ghouls. Rich, ghouls, ghouls that wanted no more than the finest of tastes as their meal. Ghouls with enough money, enough man power individually, that combined could make up a good portion of their soon-to-be army. Of course, it would take some doing, some words rich enough in value as to gain this whole lots attention and eagerness.

It was a simple mission, Naruto told, when each of them separated to put up this little show to gain the Gourmet's trust.

Naruto would infiltrate the back, hide amist the ceiling so as not to be spotted-or smelled so easily-and be found out before the play was to start. The play itself was to occur in such a way that the strongest of them, or their leader, was defeated by Naruto in open combat, enough that-in their minds-he would undoubtedly defeat the rest of them-or kill them-which of course he could do. He would boast upon the destruction of not just the Gourmet's, but of all ghouls, make himself an enemy of them, and of CCG, and all Humans. When that was done, some unknown halfling-Kaneki-would step forth to oppose him. Before the final blow was to 'end' him, he was to escape, vowing to destroy all ghouls and humans in equal measures.

That was the part that sucked, because when the ghouls and CCG clashed, he would be the villain for both of them to destroy, a force bigger than themselves that alone would be insurmountable, but together...

Together they would 'destroy' him, unknowingly working together to defeat a greater force then themselves.

Shaking his head, shaggy blond locks swaying with him, Naruto waved off his waning mind, focusing back on the mission at hand. He had to get into the fancy place before he could do anything, and guards were posted at each door. However many guards there were, it was not a matter of if he could get in without getting detected, it was a matter of _when._ It was a matter of not being detected, keeping the alarms from going off.

From the ally corner, he watched their habits, their positions, and got ready to take the back side. Atop the roof, there he saw two big men whom boasted no obvious firearm-more than likely depending fully on their Kagune-whilst below, there was three guards posted with oozies, two in front of the door while a third walked back and forth along the ally stretch. Each of them were ghouls of varied countenance, the ones with the oozies though-by the smell of them too-must have been less confident in their own abilities, accounting by the slack way they stood and the absence of any real determination in their eyes.

It would cost them dearly.

Finding all that he needed by way of sneaking a glance around long ally corner, Naruto came back and began to scale the building adjacent to the intended target. Without so much as a noise, the nimble man leaped up from window ledges, flagpoles, reaching for each hand-hold without any sort of fatigue or sound, fingers finding ledges like it was a tree and he a spider-monkey. In his silent clamor up the brick side, eventually, he made it to the roof-top edge. This was the part that was a bit difficult, because if he pulled himself up and over, the two guards above would see him. But then again-Naruto reminded himself with a whisper-that this, this was...well-

"-this is where the fun begins," the blond man grinned viciously when he whispered this.

Coming over to the corner edge of the building, swinging back once, Naruto prepared to do the awesome, the outstanding thing that made wide eyes pop open in both fear and astonishment. Chakra channeling to his soles, Naruto swung out, leaping with the momentum of his pivoting weight, hurdling out across the building's gap. Before another breath could be taken, two kunai caught the two wide eyed guards in either the throat or head, red spewing from their deadly wounds.

They teetered over the edge and began to descend when Naruto caught the ledge of the roof, stopping briefly to gaze down, aimed his sights on the moving guard below, and let go. Naruto dropped like an anvil, heavy and fast, falling with feet extended, arms above his head, a shit eating grin splitting his face as a whistle of air pierced the silence. As soon as he fell on the ghoul-whose ribs instantly shattered upon impact, driving the poor sod into the dirty ally-the bodies of the two guards he had previously killed dropped on the two at the door, just as they were to shoot at Naruto. After dispensing with the crippled ghoul, Naruto moved on, shoving two kunai through the last two's skulls, ending their gurgled rasp before it really began.

Standing from his fresh kills, Naruto made for the door, pushing the dead guards out of the way as he moved inside. No one in the halls yet, but he took little chance, and came to be glad for the high ceiling. Walking up the side with Chakra at his soles, Naruto took to a leisure walk, knowing Kaneki was not to act before him, and that Rize would make sure she got in. Kaguya was to meet up with him in the dining hall. Her job was to make sure no one saw them, or at least, to make sure he didn't kill _too_ many who might try the same with an interloper like Kaneki.

"Now where is she..." Naruto pondered aloud, hoping to find her perhaps wondering the-

- _Oomph!"_

Surprisingly, Naruto did find Kaguya, in fact, he ended up walking straight into her back, nearly knocking them off the ceiling. Holding fast to her, to make sure she would not fall-arms firm in wrapping themselves about her form-he made sure no one had heard them, looking about in worry. Whilst he did, poor Kaguya began to sport a stark red flush across her white porcelain face, feeling her body against his, his arms around her waist. It was enough that, when the blond turned his attention back to her, she could barely let out a whisper.

"Ah, you can...let go now..."

"Wha-"

Kaguya saw him look down the side of her back and suddenly, he let go, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. It was not an embarrassment that led to more promiscuous thoughts-concerning the way he held fast to her-but rather that the mere fact he had forgotten to let go of her. Half glad and half disappointed that he was embarrassed about the latter instead, Kaguya let loose a sigh of relief.

They went on together, watching a few ghouls of varying degree pass below on their upside down perch, coming to the end of the curving and corning halls that preceded a door. They would have to enter without being spotted, but being prepared, Naruto cast a genjutsu, illusioning them to be unseen amongst the lot of the ghouls. It would be hard to keep Kaguya unseen, but her job was not to come with him in the play, but rather to ensure no one blew their cover. Basically, she was there to keep others silent.

When it looked as though no one would pass through the door below, Naruto dropped down with Kaguya at his side. Quickly, they passed through the door into another world entirely. Everything seemed dipped in flamboyant decor and fineries that could not be of any expenseful waste. Rich, smoky coffee was served on silver platters and the ghouls garbed themselves as though it were of the Victorian London, all happy in such bright flashy colors and schemes of grand attire, dresses and suits glimmering in posh smoothness.

Grabbing hold of her hand, Kaguya was suddenly tugged along as they weaved through the masqueraded legionous bunch, heading for the edge of the grand railing of intricate design. Hopping up and squatting like a bird, she followed suite, both letting their gazes sweep across the whole place. Atop where they were, they gazed down below, and a large rectangular space with tiled yet woefully worn floor was there. It was covered in blood and held fissures cracking along the length of the bottom hall. No wonder the ghouls had a hard time smelling them out even now, so close, for this place ranked of human kills.

Suddenly, they came upon spotting Rize and Kaneki across the way, the former speaking with a gentlemen of a strange countenance, baring a red suit and black dress shoes, coupled with it was his own purple hair and gaze. Those eyes, when regarding the two women, reflected a strange, smug interest, a knowing look he was all too prepared to show. Rize had told she rejected this mans offer to become a Gourmet, but obviously she must have accepted it to get Kaneki in. Regardless of such, his look was odd, actually, it was less about how he looked though, more-so the overall **feel** both got from staring at him in even the short, brisk manner. He was not a mentally well man, that was so apparent that even a dim witted fellow could see, though he conducted himself in a calm, very genial, way. That self-satisfied, smug glint in his eyes, reflecting the stark glint in Rize's that bespoke of ire and desire to maim the man. Of course, he looked at her so because she 'accepted' the Gourmet's membership, however, the opposite was true, for he soon would be in their army just like the rest of them, but he had not any need to know that. That is, if Naruto didn't killed him first.

Leaping up and rolling in the air, Naruto planted himself firm on the ceiling, Kaguya following suit. All that was left for Kaguya to do was to stay put and make sure no one moved without going where they were supposed to. All that was needed now, however, was for Naruto to wait for the right moment, wait for the festivities to go under way, and for that purple haired man-Tsukiyama-to present himself to host the festivities, only for Naruto to come in and crash it all down on him. It was simple. It was easy. It was going to be fun, yes, very _fun_ indeed.

Because Naruto was bored of waiting.

The lights flashed off suddenly, then on again, though all focused on one single point in the room. Standing upon an outcropping venue that stood as high as the enwrapping hall, with curtains preceding a doorway, there came the man of the hour. Tsukiyama suddenly burst forth from the curtains with fanfare and confetti blaring out in the mans presence. The host was about to speak, ready to address the entertainment that evening, but Naruto cut in before a word was spoken.

Dropping down on the tiled floor below with a loud crash booming about, Naruto allowed the silence to take over, as everyone looked on, frightened to an extent, and confused otherwise. When he stood in full, slow when rising from his former squat, Naruto stood _tall_ , stern in his expression. Raising his hand, pointing right at the purple haired fellow, Naruto exalted with a loud, booming voice:

"Tsukiyama! I have a bone to pick with you and every single ghoul!"

To his credit, Tsukiyama was confused, and not frightened, and tilted his head merely a slight, as if the action vindicated such that followed in his question. "Well well, who do we have here? A human?" the man sniffed the air, breathing deep, and suddenly his gaze widened on Naruto. "Oh that is definitely human! But, what is this," he paused, audibly sniffing the air for the strange allure of scent. "Divine! The fragrance is magnifique! You sir must be tasted!"

And he descended like a hawk, Kagune already spinning round his arm with the tip already protruding out before the ends of his fingers. Naruto saw the attack, knew what was to come, but did not move, rigid in his place, even if the man was intent upon spearing him. It mattered little, as the blond saw fit to not only defeat the host of this little party he crashed, but he planned to humiliate him.

Hands in his pockets, Naruto swung his leg out, snapping the limb back and around, effectively kicking the Kagune away in a simple spin. Using his momentum, with his once raised foot falling back on the ground, Naruto let his other foot swing out, cracking his shin across the mans face. His head snapped to the side like a puppet without strings, his whole body slamming into the wall off to the side.

Feeling it the right time, as for a moment the man was quiet, the blond addressed the whole crowd of ghouls above.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki, maelstrom and killer of both humans and ghouls!" His voice projected with such authoritative vehemence that, those wishing to exit, like the rest, went rigid and stock still in utter fear. "You lot have nothing but my hate! And I will not rest until you, and even the humans, are all gone and dead! So come at me! Fight me! Kill me! **Do** **it**!"

As soon as he said this, Tsukiyama came bursting out of the wall, face stung with rage as he desperately made for another attack. Without turning his head, Naruto's hard sapphire gaze slid to the side, and without pretense, the blonds whole form shimmered and flashed out of sight. When he appeared next, it was behind the man, grabbing hold of Tsukiyama's neck with a single hand. With enough force, Naruto made the man gag, and soon after-as they still were in the air-the blond threw the man into the tiled floor, slamming him into it with enough force that blacked the mans gaze momentarily, stars and pinpricks twinkling in his dazed eyes.

Standing with a foot planted on Tsukiyama's back, Naruto glared up into the crowd.

Suddenly, he moved, diving forth with hands outstretched, flipping in time with the long, scarlet rinkaku that came reaching for him. Flipping forward and back on his feet, Naruto soon found himself bending head over heels as the Kagune kept at him, rolling to the side as they slammed into the ground next to him. Leaping back in time as two more Kagune of the same countenance pierced the floor, Naruto planted himself on the back wall, staring on at Kaneki with a believable glare.

Kaneki did the same, though under their glares, if the two others involved in this little charade were to look, they would see a glint in both characters eyes, as if under all that false glowering, there remained a fun smile. They hid it well, as both stared deep into the other, unspoken words flying between the two. When silence stretched on, and attention was full, yet anxiety was tight and thin, they moved once more.

Naruto came barreling in as fast as Kaneki could keep up, 'slamming' a fist into the lass' face. Staggering for a moment, Kaneki quickly recovered, bringing her own fist round to knock the blond across the cheek. The punch was full force, a loud smack echoing across the room as the rich Gourmet's cringed at such a sound. Of course the punch was real, but the pain or damage was false, his reaction just enough that the onlookers believed it hit well and good. Kaneki had to be the one trying, Naruto just had to act, and both knew just how strong the blond was.

Very, was always the answer.

A heel raised high, an axe kick slamming down upon the unprotected head of Naruto, his whole body tumbling down to the floor. He raised up, tackling her, and in the tussle that happened to be, both grinned when their faces were close. It was a playful grin, as they wrestled along the floor, though soon one-Naruto-leapt back, subtly taking a kunai and-here the crap part came-stabbed his side. Gritting his teeth half faking-and stowing the knife away in his jacket-Naruto landed, acting way more hurt than he was.

"Damn you!" he gurgled out, 'struggling' to stand. When before Kaneki could take too many steps forth to continue the attack, Naruto threw down a smoke bomb, the white fog of the explosion leaving all without their senses. The smoke rolled throughout the whole place, clogging noses with its pungent smell, obscuring even the sharper gazes with its thick atmosphere, and in the mist of this, not only had Naruto escaped, but Kaguya followed with-she now realizing that there was no reason to further remain now that most of the play was done with, leaving the rest up to the trusting Kaneki and lovable Rize.

Once the smoke and the two Chakra bound humans were out of sight, all was held in aghast to the events, however short they may have been. Before any bespoke, there came a loud _pop_ canceling out their thoughts. When their gazes traversed back to the white haired woman-Kaneki-they saw that her thumb lay over her finger. When another _crack_ came to their ears, Kaneki looked up, slowly sweeping across their stunned expressions.

"So. You all met _him_." She spoke, as if she had known Naruto in another way, a more vile way, speaking with wrought anger. "What he speaks of is true, however," she continued on, popping another knuckle, "he does intend upon genocide, whether it be human or not." Pausing, her hand falling to her side, Kaneki stretched her neck, soon turning about once more on her heels, arms sweeping out. "But do not fear!" She called out with courage, saying next, "for I intend to stop him!"

One masked ghoul spoke out amongst the others, speaking out with, "why should we trust you? You just happen out of no where!" he said, another ghoul following with, "Ya! And if you could almost beat him now, why not do it, rid us of him!" A woman spoke. Like the rest, for they were _afraid_ of the answer that Kaneki could hold, for they saw her black and red eye- _single_ _kakugan_ -and knew not how events would turn for them with the myth that circulated. The myth of the one eyed king-or now, perhaps queen?

Seeing it all written along their fear stricken, angry bitten faces, she spoke low, confident in her words.

"I am Ken Kaneki. One eyed ghoul, I come from here, home, the twentieth ward. I aim not our destruction, only our continued existence, so why fear me, why not instead follow me? For that man, he is growing stronger, every day, and soon it will take all of us, every ghoul, _maybe even the humans_ , to defeat his swift growing strength." Kaneki told, stoic as ever.

Soon, they came to sway beneath her knowing and confident words, and her strength. They came to acknowledge all these things as truth-even as she continued to speak them-and soon too, they accepted her as a leader, all too ready to preserve their own lives. And, as Kaneki had hoped, they pledged allegiance to her, saying that in great oaths that they would commit whatever forces they could hire and use for their benefit. No one had ever defeated Tsukiyama before now, and if so, not without losing many limbs. But, a blond upstart-who was to supposedly get even stronger-had defeated the man with utter ease.

And more impossible, more amazing still, Kaneki defeated him, drove the bloody man off!

Whilst Kaneki and Rize became enamored in the mass of the masqueraded ghouls concerns and pledges-the latter elected by Kaneki to become her second in command-Naruto stowed himself away in a far off ally, watching as his wound closed. It'd stitched itself shut in short time, but he made sure it did nonetheless, just to idle his spare time. As he became interested in this morbid manner, a stray thought lingered in his mind. He would have to move. If he was seen around town now, the whole neighborhood would be lit up with fighting.

Meh, what can you do.

With that, and his self-imposed wound sealed, Naruto let his shirt and jacket fall back into place, and looked up. Kaneki and Rize should come by soon, and then they would go off to find him a place together so that he may hide while she gathered her forces in the coming months. While he waited, Naruto suddenly became aware of the former rabbit goddess' gaze upon his shoulder.

Turning to peer at her, he found Kaguya fiddling with her hands, whether or not she meant to, and asked her what she thought of the little charade back there. It was a mindless, silence filling question, without much meaning. She looked at him with a queer expression, as if her mind was rolling through a great decision. Her head came to the side for a moment, a blush creeping on her face, and when her mind finally caught up to her ears, Kaguya straightened up, answering with a slight stammer.

"Ah, i-it was good, Naruto. I hope what happens next works in everyone's favor." The white haired lass told, though her words didn't hold as much conviction on the last part.

Sensing something wrong, Naruto asked next, "you okay, your usually not as flushed."

"No. I'm fine." Was Kaguya's quick reply, though straying away did her eyes. She was reluctant to look at him now, still pondering over what they were doing, what she was going to do, wondering why in the world he was doing any of this. To benefit the relationship between man and ghoul with such a self-sacrifice was a mark to place on Naruto, a mark of gold in the blonds heart, that was no doubt. A heart of gold. And she wondered why, why he would do anything like this, saving her and letting her live with him was a righteous act, but what he was doing now was just something else.

"Hey, I know that look," Naruto piped up, finger pointing her way briefly as he stepped forward. "I've seen that look far too many times to mistake it," he drew closer, nearly before her as his voice came gentle and softened out. "You don't think I should do this, do you?" He asked, finally standing firm in front of her, his voice quieting, eyes searching her face. "You think... _you think I should bow out._ "

Shame came 'cross her face after his words, Kaguya feeling horrible for implying something like that. This whole world was riddled with tragedy and death, tears of innocent people writhing out amist the destruction dealt on both sides. Yes, here she was, thinking a single angel was worth more than the entire world. It was wrong, she realized, to believe something like that, to think he was above everyone like that, that his suffering was worse than all of their lamentations. She was half right, at least considering his beginnings, but the matter still stood as it was, and shame was what consumed her then.

Until he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning into her, face so close to hers.

" _Kaguya,_ " He whispered deep and concentrated, concerned for her sake, "I _want_ to do this, I'll be fine with it, as the enemy of all. But, just...I won't stop being who I am, no, but I can't let people keep dying. I've had it happen around me for far too long, and I can't stand it anymore. It hurts," his voice choked on the words, "i-it hurts, _watching_ and having the _power_ to do something, but you can't. You can't because then nothing changes." He let go of her shoulders, turning, back to her with his head hung low.

"You can't change noth'in unless they change for themselves. I may have godly powers but...to command the will of others, to _make_ them good, or right, it...its **wrong**."

Suddenly, her heart lurched for him, by his words, feeling something stir inside her, feeling as though she had heard those words before, or perhaps from someone else. Nonetheless, she felt as though his words pierced her, filling her with a pity towards the gravity of such utterances. He sounded just...so sad, sorrowful, still mourning something she knew not of-not truly.

"Kaguya, I can't save them directly, so, they have to come together, by themselves, Kaneki just has to direct that. So I don't care what happens to me, as long as this horrible war of sorts-this bloodshed between man and beings so close to them-ends."

And then, as if a switch was flipped inside Kaguya, the white haired girl lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto's eyes widened, her firm yet soft grip about him surprising him. "Kaguya, wha-" before he spoke further, he felt it, a wet sog against his shoulder, a shuddering against his form, and Naruto knew Kaguya was crying. Closing his eyes, Naruto brought his hand to hers, softly wrapped his own arms, weaving them, about her own.

" _Why,"_ came her quivering voice as tears came rolling down her flushed cheeks. _"Why do you keep doing these things. I-I don't know how I know this...but you've done this so many times before. You sacrifice and sacrifice yourself and-and..."_

"Kaguya. Someone has to make the right choices. I seem to be the only one who's strong enough to do it-"

" _No_!" Kaguya cried out! " _Why can't someone else do this! Why do you have to suffer!_ " She wailed, heart wrenching for him, wanting him to choose something different than this course.

Turning in her arms, Naruto wrapped her up in his own embrace, holding her head against his chest, letting her cry against him. It was true, every time, he had to sacrifice himself, fight tooth and nail, shed his own blood or loose a limb, just to save those around him. Even now, there was little he could do, he simply couldn't kill this thing that perpetrated the people, this prejudice, it had to leave on its own accord. Because of this, Naruto answered simply, yet ever so gravely.

"A good man must take responsibility for others, as well as himself."

Kaguya looked up at him, frowning, tears still streaking her face, and that frown formed deeper into gritted teeth, her brows knit as her tears poured anew. It was naught but the truth. Kaguya knew it now, that it needed to be done, that Naruto had to be the villain, had to take the blows of two armies at once. Granted, it would not do much, but hither on, Naruto could no longer be himself, he would have to hide, he would have to keep away from everyone after the battle, never see the wonders of the world as he had so described them for her. For the following hours, Naruto cradled Kaguya's head, letting her cry. He understood why she cried, knew that it was because she felt horrible, perhaps the fragrance of her memories-of killing his friends-lingered still upon an absent neuron or two. No matter what, however bad things got, no matter the tears shed, Naruto knew what he was doing was right, and no matter what, he would always do, what was right.

 _A good man, with a heart of gold_ , they would say, _cause the most trouble for themselves._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N *Demongo voice* I Have, RETURNED!**

 **Hey guys, I missed you, hope you had a few good weeks without me, I am just glad to be back.**

 **So, to start things off, this is the second to last chapter-yay!-but, it will take time to post the last chapter, as I found a job that takes a lot out of me and my time, but that won't stop me. I hope that this, and the last chapter especially, will please you guys, and that you enjoy it, as I have enjoyed this journey with you.**

 **You guys are awesome, have fun reading, and don't forget to review, I love to reply when I can.**

Chapter 14

Interlude to War

They had moved _everything_ from Naruto's apartment in but a few hours, which, having henged clones, made the whole thing a lot easier to accomplish, and whilst they were moving the blonds things, Kaneki had come across a notebook. She decided to go through it, as the surface and cheapness to by the likes of it led her to believe it was nothing truly special. It was because of this that she wondered if it was just full of doodles. The one-eyed ghoul smiled when she found some drawings of toads on the first page, all dancing with a man having white, long jagged haired, wearing some sort of metal plate fronting his temple and some strange clothes. It was when Kaneki turned the pages, absently skimming, that her small smile changed, a raise of the brow elicited from what she found there, and a pinched look set upon her surprised face.

Immediately past the doodles was a fluent myriad of characters, smooth in the letters, as if each word was not only carefully written, but picked and pieced together with great focus. A narrow look caught her face when she read a few random lines, and she quickly closed it when coming across a certain scene or two. Eyes wide, she stared at the cover of this little orange **book** -as there was no doubt such words and at such length were merely absent thoughts-for this was a novel indeed. A very pervy one at that.

Quickly looking around, seeing as everyone was either moving things-the clones-or were talking with Naruto-Rize and Kaguya. As secretly as she could, Kaneki went to the end of the book, wondering still why Naruto would ever write something like this, and upon reading the last sentence, she found the novel unfinished. She looked at the date that the notebook was made, and the last page written in, finding that Naruto had not touched pencil to paper in a month or two. Odd, as it seemed that this orange, pervy book was almost done, yet the blond had yet to complete it.

Rubbing the side of her face, Kaneki wondered why she was thinking about this so deeply, but she also guessed that, as an advent reader herself, she liked to finished a novel-though she may not pick this naughty book up-it still needed an ending.

Taking the notebook up in her hand, Kaneki decided to confront Naruto about it, perhaps press him to write the rest of it. Maybe he would publish it, who knew? It was no Egg of the Black Goat, or The Hangman's McGuffin , but she knew the men audience-and maybe a few women-would enjoy his work.

When she came to the blond, who was enamored in a conversation with the other two women, she smiled. He was using that...henge was it? And it looked as though he was someone else entirely, the same height and physique was there, but his hair was black, slicked back, and two ruby eyes glimmered in faint amusement under such raven locks that were once sun kissed. His whiskers were gone-which she admittedly liked to rub with her thumb-but it gave him a handsome, near roguish look. He was less sunshine now, more down to earth almost, but it was still that same voice, graveled at the edge of his tone, yet filled with easy chimes in a summer breeze. It was still Naruto.

When the conversation ended between the man and two women, and in the absence of words was her presence taken to, Naruto asked her what she had in her hand. Lifting it up for him to see, she saw his gaze grow, and he was quiet, his lips pinching in a half frown. It was less that he was mad or anything negative like that, but rather, it was surprise that took his visage, which soon divulged into a self nervousness, complete with that lightly shaking tremble, the same motions a child might make when they knew they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"So...you found that did you?" He reeled in on himself, an anxious grin taking his cheeks, as if he knew he might get hit by her, any woman he _knew_ back home would have knocked him right into a mountain if they knew he wrote that. But, he was flabbergasted by what she did do, when she lowered that notebook, and handed it to him, a small, innocent smile, a genuine perk of the lips, and not a look that falsified the possibility that he was getting a beating.

"I think you should finish it." Kaneki told, arms behind her back, rocking on her heels.

Well...Naruto...Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Maybe women in this world worked differently than the ones in his. Either way though, still, Kaneki knew what this book was about, and perhaps read some of it, and yet she was not angry with him. She seemed to genuinely want him to finish his little novel, despite its contents. Naruto grew a smile, soft upon his visage, as he thought back to why he started this book in the first place, as a reminder of the pervy sage-mainly. He dedicated a few chapters to Kakashi-as he knew he loved the series. He even placed the setting in the ninja world as he had known it, real people placed under a sheet of new design and name, but still, people he had encountered at a brief point.

It was later after this, that after scouring the city, the group had come across an unused, quite uncharacteristic, warehouse, set in a very distant and remote part of Tokyo. It was a bit dirty, grimy even, dust and muk that flittered in the top rafters or stuck to the cement floor like clay. The broad windows were mostly broken, if not cracked in a spider webbed fashion. The roof-a metal sheeting that was rusted in most spots-would leak in even a drizzle, and the structure of the whole place, in general, was not all too sound, if only questionable.

Naruto claimed it was perfect, absolutely in both location _and_ structure. The three women gave each other this look of confusion and wariness towards the whole thing, as if asking the other, _is he really considering this place?_ But Naruto was not shifted, even when Rize or Kaguya spoke out against the unsound structure, which looked ready to collapse. When Naruto said it was fine, just as soon as he said this, a board fell and clattered against the cement floor. They raised their brows to him, but he waved off their concerns.

"Listen, if I was afraid that I would get hurt, **if** this place collapsed, I would tell you. I have been hit with things you can't even _imagine_ , and they are nothing compared to a building falling on top of me." He paused, considering his words, then continued with, "If it makes you feel better, I will place some seals up to keep the structure safe enough for you."

That seemed to ease the wariness that the girls had, enough that they ceased in pressing him for another place to hide.

Naruto came to reside there, for quite some time in the following months, and since Kaguya had no real use in the banding of ghouls, she remained at his side, in that warehouse, sometimes leaving for a walk or to get food-when she insisted to do so. Kaneki and Rize came and went from there, sometimes together, other times alone, and often or not, he was able to hang out with each of them by their lonesome. With each of their passing's and goings, he yearned for them to return, as he had little to do but finish writing that book by Kaneki's insistence.

Sometimes, he would get frustrated in the day when he wrote, and he would throw his pen or pencil-whatever it was that was in his hand-across the warehouse, watching in his own ire as it clattered and tinkered across the cement before rolling to a stop. When writers block ceased in holding back his words, they flowed like milk and honey, swift and sweet, holding even the most bare of sentences with a sensation that tingled the skin with raised hairs or goosebumps. After a month of profuse, unadulterated, anxious filled days and nights, he completed it.

He came to submit the work under the name of the man he dedicated its creation to, Jiraiya. Naruto was surprised to find that, upon submission of the novel, it swiftly grew to be one of the most picked up books. Icha Icha Paradise: The Toad that Leapt Over the Moon.

That title spread amongst all people-he even began to hear of translations for other countries!-as if it were wildfire on everyone's lips. Naruto felt pride. Pride in his work, pride in what he did, what he dedicated the piece to. When news reached him first of its commercial success, he could almost feel the pervy sages eyes on him, and hark was a sunshine smile of days yesteryear illuminating through the tragic world to bare on Naruto, for he had done well.

One night, when he seemed all alone, when Kaguya was on her nightly walks, and Rize was managing the forces, Kaneki came to him in the still of the cold starlit night, slipping past the large doors of the metal building and striding on soft trodding feet towards the blond. He was awake, sitting in his rolly chair next to his desk, pondering, prodding his own mind for things that he only knew little of, yet sought clarity towards. So engrossed in his existential thoughts that Kaneki was able to stand right behind him, hovering, watching him think. When he noticed her shadow at last looming over him, he took first notice of something different, of her hair having gotten longer, and pointed that out.

"It looks good." He told shortly, tilting his head back as she stood above him.

"I think I need it cut though." Was her absent reply, half sure of her words to come true.

They stared into the others gaze for a while, the rims of their eyes faintly shifting, and somehow, the passage of time seemed to not matter as they grew deeper in understanding one another. Kaneki slowly shifted her head down towards him, her hands scouting atop his shoulders-which began to grace down his chest. Naruto felt his cheeks burn with hers, especially when her ash white hair reached him, turning and twisted against his visage, tickling the whiskers on his cheeks. The tender moment was interrupted abruptly as Kaneki's eye began to blacken where white was, and redden where grey usually stood. Little lines of red veins extended from the area around her eye, next to her cheek.

"Oh," Kaneki flustered, standing straight once more, covering her single Kakugan with her hands. Naruto's brows pinched high together, concerned for her as he turned around to stand from his chair. Kaneki reached into one of her pockets, grabbing and pulling out a white medical eye patch. When it was donned over her eye, Naruto caught a small glimpse of her ghoul eye once more before it was covered. The half-ghoul crossed her arms after that, trying not to look Naruto in the eyes as he could only watch her for the longest time.

"Is it...is it that bad?" She asked, trying to keep their gazes from locking again.

Naruto had yet to speak, and in the absence of words, he instead came before her, placing his large hands on her shoulders, and still without speaking, stared on at her with his wide blue eyes, worry flashing amongst his gaze. Kaneki didn't complain when he gently pulled the eye-patch off, dropping it as he stared on at her. When Kaneki gained the nerve to look back at him, she saw herself reflected in those orbs of oceanic sapphire, saw the mirror of what defined her as a human, and hither saw what made her a monster. Of both control and rage, of duel things in all natures, she saw in him that thing that outlined the basic existence that could only be: of love and love lost, of anger foot-holding itself in hate to pry apart the walls of sanity, in Naruto Uzimaki, Kaneki saw Life as it should be. Her gaze danced across constant war fires blazing in his eyes, those pools of swirling sapphire, and of a hope that persisted with the peace that could come thereon after even death.

In the matter of finding these things that were constant in the man's gaze, there was a swift act, yet it happened in such a way that Kaneki had yet to realize what persisted on smooth motions. It took her a moment to realize that they were kissing, holding the other in an embrace. Kaneki found that it mattered little whether she was aware of the act or not, or if these actions persisted, for there was only the spontaneous flame between them, bursting from somewhere out of no where. Just like those ethereal-like eyes of his. Just like life itself. His hands found her waist, and Kaneki found his whiskered visage, those cheeks of his were brushed against by her slimmer digits in but a few short moments. Soon, **both** found the mattress, and **both** Naruto, and Kaneki, found that this night was not so still after all.

 **Somewhere in the city of Tokyo . . . .**

On her nightly walk, Kaguya had come to find many things amist the city, many interests to fall into, or things that garnered the attention span of someone who used to be a goddess. She remembered one of her nights when she began to see the duality of this tragic world, the first half, the human side of things. Kaguya remembered meeting someone who wore his sorrow on his sleeves, someone who was just another human.

Lights flashed as if screaming in personified voices of vendors that night, they were merchants of luminescent beams shining over each other, yelling their products without words, as if their nonexistent life depended on it. Colors conflicting in reds and blues, with large bold lettering as their shapes. The white haired beauty had come to love walking these streets, but what happened on this route of hers soon stirred her to choose other roads.

On her walk, she came to see an old, grey'd man near an ally-way exit-remaining amongst the ally itself-squatting down with his back against the building's wall. He seemed to hold a look on his face that told of grief, a stricken look, however, no matter how many people came to pass the old fellow, they would stare straight ahead, remain quiet, or plainly ignore him completely. A cruel thing to do to someone, anyone, she thought to herself. Kaguya thought him a pitting sort, and without words herself, went and sat down by him there in that ally. He didn't notice her at first, staring only ever onward with those sad, dead eyes.

The former rabbit goddess turned and set her pearly orbs on him, silent for a long time and ever still, and it was nearly a half hour until he took to noticing her. His voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long, and gruff, speaking with reserved words of aged stone. Now he asked her why she set her eyes on him in such a plain look, yet Kaguya spoke naught. The man asked again, but stopped, then asked if she'd like to know why he's sitting here, sad as a waning sycamore. Kaguya, still, said nothing, but looked on with attentiveness, chin raised, willing to listen. The man took that as a sign to speak.

He turned away for a moment, a cord in his neck jumping as a memory pricked his mind then, and from this, his eyes shimmered in the brand flashing lights above. Wet with returning grief, his gaze returned to hers, and he spoke in a compound of anger, sadness, and of something that eluded words themselves, of emotion all know yet cannot describe, of when someone close has been lost along the road of life.

He spoke of a son, bright in mind and kind at heart, hope of a good future set on his shoulders. Pride swelled when the old man told of the boys achievements and goals, but soon his voice eluded to sadness, as he told the truth behind his grief. A ghoul had come and taken his son from him, his son...his only family was eaten. Left bare of flesh with not a speck of flesh left. The funeral was short and closed off, a shut casket was at all times. He was buried in the countryside, or so told the weary man. The old fellow went on to talk about the string of monthly incidents around the area where his son was murdered, and after collecting the information he could, had deducted when it would strike next, saying he was ready to face the ghoul. He planned a route the ghoul took on its month awaited eating trips, like a lone wolf who preyed on a circuit of humans. He said the ghoul would be in this area in a week or so, and when it showed up, the old man said he would fight it, die trying.

A seven days later, the old man was never seen again.

On the present night that Kaneki visited Naruto, Kaguya came through a park, a stark contrast from the blare of ads that flittered through the main part of the city, the only light was that of the full moon, the stars, and the lamp posts stretching through out and between the occasional wood benches, edging the side walks trailing about. Being who she was, Kaguya felt no fear even in the darkest of that tree and bush fitted area, only a calm that came in the night and the walk she took.

When she walked through the park that night, the month there after meeting the old man, she saw in the sidewalk distance a pale fig'r, lit in the ivory presence of the moon. It was a lanky sort of a person, whom shook when a particularly frigid breeze of wind blew through. As she came upon the thing, Kaguya saw that he wore no clothes, 'cept a ragged pair of pants that seemed far to old and thin to do anymore than protect his modesty.

He had grey hair for a young man, with jagged tips that waved in the cold breath of air, and a form of a youngster that was no older than someone in high-school, this was the being that she came to see. His ribcage could be seen to shift beneath his ash skin every time he shook with the cold, as he hugged himself for what little warmth, his knees digging in his chest, as his back pressed firm to the wooden back of the bench. When, even in his dazed state, Kaguya stood before him, his eyes grew wide and dangerous, red and black. His Kakugan were showing in a dim, fading glow, unlike when a ghoul was full of meat and coffee where in the glow was fierce, lively. He seemed to half drool upon seeing her, but he bit his lip, drawing blood, forcing himself to stay back from Kaguya, forcing his hunger to persist.

Kaguya said nothing, but the man, just like the old fellow a week before, opened up.

He asked why she had not run when his eyes changed, asked her why she remained silent, and he too fell silent for a moment after that. The man spoke again, said he was a ghoul, as if to assure her he was, but he spoke of his existence as a damnation, and his pale gaze reflected that, a deathly look on his sunken face. Kaguya just stared for a while, then reached to her jackets zipper. The man was curious, wondering why she was taking her comfy jacket off in this cold. She handed it to him, and he understood.

But...he tried to deny her, at length, pushing with his scrawny arms in a futile attempt to make her keep it. She shifted around those bean-pole arms and draped it over his body. He resigned to it eventually, understanding he was now too weak from self-persisted starvation, but told her it was useless, as he would die soon. Kaguya's head cocked to the side, as if to ask why such had to happen, and he barely raised his arm to wave that look away. Without food, he explained, even with this jacket to sway the cold away-he told in his hollow voice-that he would die from the lack of eating human flesh.

He said he wanted death anyways.

Kaguya looked on at him, her plaintive expression seemed to say nothing, but in all actual fact, it spurred him on to say more, and with each sentence growing after the other, the shorter his breath became, the harder it was for him to take in air. He began that he was tired of killing to survive, he was tired of the blood and loss he caused just by existing, how he saw how it hurt others, families, communities, how he contributed to the cruel world just by trying to be alive.

Kaguya sat by him by then, as he went on with the list of his sins, as his body slowly sloped down to the side of the bench, his strength beginning to fully slip away, until all that he could do was speak, and rest his head there on Kaguya's warm lap.

One of the last things he spoke of was of what sin he did last, of his last meal, of a grief stricken old man who tried to fight him. He said he had eaten the mans son, starving as always, as he was the only person around as he tried to resist his hunger. He told how he felt horrible, like always, after eating someone, and how he watched the father grieve. He had watched him from afar, squatting by the place he had killed his son before killing the man himself. After a week of trying to keep his hunger from taking over, he finally submitted to doing that, as he ate the old man too.

By then his voice had grown soft, faint, his eyes nearly vacant and grey as he stared on at the endless expanse of stars and heaven above. He could barely utter words, as his end was upon him, but after telling all he had done, after confessing his sins, after admitting his wrongs before a former deity-unknowingly-he seemed content. A softness entering his now smokey gaze. His eyes shifted on something that was not there, perhaps it was a butterfly in his mind, fluttering its wings in anxious waiting, ready to carry his soul someplace better. His last words were for Kami-sama to take him home.

When those words were out of his mouth, he was gone, but Kaguya sat there in the frigid cold for a few hours longer before leaving his dead form. Her jacket was found still draped over the mans cold body the next morning.

 **That same night, earlier . . . .**

Rize was having a strange problem, recently, on the night that she was supposed to go over certain things with the ghouls in their army before leaving for the warehouse. It was a pain in her stomach, which wouldn't have been so bad, unless you were a ghoul. Ghouls don't get stomach aches when it came to the flu, especially rinkaku types, as their immune system was constantly regenerating. Their immune system was a hardy sort, and getting a stomach ache was not something that happened unless they ate human food-which she had not. Now diseases passed down through family, or complications at birth, could definitely do something like that, but she had not preexisting problems like that, for this seemed to be a little stomach flu that a human might take to. It confused her, but she wasn't sure on why or how it was happening, only that it was.

But, as strong as she was, she pushed through the pain, however annoying it might be.

After a long hour and a half of finishing up her tactical speech, on how they would attack and where, and all of what each Kagune type would be doing in the battle with the humans. When it was done, she dismissed them all, telling them to be ready in the next two weeks, as the battle for everything was on the line, and soon, that battle was going to be upon them.

When all were gone, she decided to head for the warehouse where Naruto and Kaneki were, wondering what they were up to.

Donning a small purple coat, she headed outside the meeting room, out from the building they had gathered in, walking with stride and smile on her face-despite the pain in her gut. She came through several streets, passing people, many of which she would have eaten if it wasn't for Naruto and his ways. If he had not saved her, she more than likely would still be a guinea pig in a dark, desolate test lab, or dead. If he had not swayed her to curb her eating habits. Thinking of Naruto was a passing thought that seemed to keep coming back on occasions, usually when it was just her and no one else she knew around.

Tonight, she thought about that book he published under a single name, Jiraiya, that pervy boo-no...she had seen a few lines, and that was no mere pervy book. It was a super pervy book! How could someone write something like that, and yet still get so many sales? Well, she wasn't necessarily into it so it was hard for her to understand why, but she appreciated it nonetheless. There was a meaning to the madness to it after all, just looking at the subtitle, anyone could summarize what the theme was.

"The Toad that Leapt Over the Moon..." She spoke aloud, to herself more then anyone else.

When on her way to the warehouse, she came across a book store, and there baring itself behind the large store window was a table prostrating the most popular books of the month. Rize was not surprised when she saw Naruto's book there, along with some of Sen Takatsuki's. But, what took her by surprise instead was the sight of a young man wearing a white trench coat, holding a metallic briefcase in one of his hands. An investigator. He looked the stern type, with a near bowl cut of hair, a handsome investigator if there could be one.

He seemed to be standing there, staring on at the books, taking a browse and seemingly considering to buy one. Rize moved next to him, trying to see what else was there, and he seemed to take instant notice to her standing right by him. "Oh, sorry mam, I didn't mean to hog the window." He told, taking a side step to give her space, even though it was her who came so near. "No, its quite alright. I was just heading back home when I decided to look at the books myself." She told, lying about the going home part, but it didn't matter, he didn't need to know just who she was visiting.

The man smiled some to her, but looked back at the books, still considering what he should get.

"You should get that Icha Icha thing people are talking about," Rize told amist the silence, sudden as she was, and from her words she elicited a strange look from the man. He eyed her with a raised brow for a moment, then before he said anything, she told him, "now don't get me wrong, I've never actually _read_ it but...i know what its actually about besides the obvious."

The man seemed to relax from his suspicion that she was the type of woman who liked things like that book, but her words intrigued him regardless of the subject. "What's it about then." His voice half peaked on interest, wondering how in the world a book like that had a massage of any kind.

Rize gave a half smile, shifting on one side as she crossed her arms, bringing her gaze towards the investigator. "It's very simple, but I think everyone knows it means so much more. The subtitle sums it up, go ahead, look." The purple haired woman said in a matter-of-fact tone, an absent finger pointing towards it. The man read the words on the cover again, raising his shoulders, still unsure.

"Well, if we say you are the toad, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Then what's the moon?" She continued on. "Why would you want to leap over a moon in the first place, and what does that mean to you?"

The man's eyes widened as he came to realize that this book really did have a bigger meaning, and when she asked him those questions specifically, he really found himself thinking hard. "If I...or anyone else, was a toad, with an ambition to leap over the moon..." He tried to speak, tried to discover the meaning. "If I'm right, then the moon is a goal, I guess." He gave a small grin, scratching the back of his head. Rize nodded in agreement, and so, the young man was spurred on to figure out the rest of this strange-yet entertaining-conversation concerning a perverted book.

"Then I guess...the toad is an everyday average person, trying to reach a seemingly impossible goal, with the little talent that they have, and that person becomes great through their hard work to reach it." He faced forward, smiling and determined. "To me, my goal is to gain justice for the world we live in. I'm an investigator you see, and I want to meet that goal no matter what."

"How are you going to do that?" Rize asked, her expression changing, becoming more serious as the man lost his own bright look. The investigator stopped at her words, then said that he would get rid of every last ghoul, so human's won't have to live in fear of being eaten anymore. Rize shook her head to that.

"How is that justice? If you say every ghoul should die, then the children too? There are ghouls out there that can't hunt for themselves you know."

The man turned to her, half shocked that she was defending ghouls,wondering how the conversation got so serious. She could be a ghoul herself, offended, she could spring those Kagune any second. But when she just stood there, waiting for a response, he offered up his own words. "Ghouls don't care for humans, they prey on them, eat them without remorse, farm us like we're cattle sometimes. They are the problem."

"You're wrong." Her expression grew dark, and he tensed under her stormy stare. "It doesn't matter who it is. In this world, we all think that if one race was gone, or a type of people just disappeared that everything would be alright...but." Rize's arms fell to her sides, fists clenched. "If ghouls were gone, that would mean humanity would find something else to blame for all the problems in this world. Why do we do that investigator, why don't we take responsibility for our own mistakes and the mistakes of each other and work together, I know there are some ghouls that walk a dark path, but just like humans, we can do terrible things. Why don't ghouls and humans use words instead of weapons?"

The man was about ready to let out his Quinque even as she continued, but he hesitated, not sure if she was a ghoul, or just a liberal person. But as he listened, he felt his conviction slip some, his sense of 'justice' seemed to be disarmed by her words and dark look. This woman questioned everything he knew about the world, left him wondering even now how she could say such things.

"The ghouls are to blame, everyone knows-" He tried to say.

"-No." She interrupted. "If I told you that two people came by, side by side, one was a ghoul, and the other a human, both laughing and enjoying their walk, would you believe me?"

The man suddenly looked around, seeing if what she said was true, and down the street, he saw two girls, giggling, side by side, just like she said. The two of them seemed to be the best of friends for a very long time.

"Think about what I said, investigator, ghouls and humans could live together, in peace. . . ."

He whipped back around, and his gaze widened, finding an empty space where the woman had previously occupied. Amon stood there, frozen stiff, finding himself mixed with feelings unknown onto him for a long time. Was what he was doing now...was that really a goal to go after, if it meant he would kill an entire race, children, babies...would that solve anything?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunching together, Amon tried to wave those plaguing thoughts from his mind as he went home, but as he went, he could not help that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that voice of the woman still stuck in his head, contradictions and treasonous thoughts coming up when he thought back to that one ghoul woman protecting her child.

Who was he to decide what was human, and what was a monster, what if they were the same. . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **Ay guys...last chapter, man this is something I have been looking forward to for a while now. I have to say, for those who didn't knock this fic before trying it, for those who found it and kept reading, looked for answers in the small mysteries added here and there, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support and reviews and PM's.**

Chapter 15

A Maelstroms Wrath

Two weeks had passed since that night, the one filled with love, tragedy, and contemplation, and it went all too quickly in Naruto's opinion. He had come to really like the open space of his warehouse, the fact that he could wake up and immediately train or run laps, without the caution of someone seeing his superhuman feats. Ah, but all good things must come to an end, and although this was a good place to hide out, he knew he would have to hide somewhere even more remote after the battle. Actually...in the time he had spent in this warehouse, he felt something that was...off. As if someone were watching, perhaps, but he was not too sure.

Maybe he was paranoid, it was what the girls told him.

Speaking of the girls...Rize had come to him one day and told him about her stomach being volatile at that point, that it _hurt_ way more than it should be able to. Naruto raised a brow, knowing in at least his basic knowledge that ghouls don't get stomach pains that bad, unless they eat human food, which she assured him, she would never think of touching the stuff unless she had to put up an act for humans themselves.

Concerned for his little 'binge eater,' Naruto suggested that he attempt some medical ninjutsu, search for the reason why her belly ached so vehemently. The answer nearly floored the blond Uzimaki. Rize had the beginnings of Chakra developing in her. It developed first in the midsection of course, as was for babies and children, but she was a grown woman, and the Chakra was constantly burning away paths in her to create the systems necessary for it to flow, but her regenerative abilities heal the wounds just as quick.

Seeing as the general to Kaneki's army of ghouls could not be missing in action, Naruto decided to seal it off, as it could not develop further anyways. After painting a seal on her stomach, doing the correct hand seals, and all that he was supposed to do, he sealed the wild fire of Chakra inside her. She gave him a kiss in return for stopping the 'damn ache,' as she had called it.

Now thank you's and your welcomes aside, he had wondered how she could ever gain Chakra in the first place, but then he remembered, a few months prior, after being captured by the clowns, Naruto had to allow her to eat a piece of himself so that she would not die from famishment. He deduced that there was a small piece of Chakra in his flesh that went into her stomach, and since her healing was too fast for it to sustain a circuit, it just festered there.

Pretty happy with himself for figuring that out, Naruto decided it was time that she joined Kaneki at their base-which was off somewhere the rich Gourmets owned. She bid him good luck as she went, and when Rize was gone, and all that remained was himself-for Kaguya was setting about his pronged daggers about in hidden places, so that he may suddenly disappear once he 'died.' By himself, Naruto sat back, and thought.

He thought of the events that lead him into this world.

He thought of the self-employed missions he did to ensure money, a place to stay, and eat and sleep.

He thought of all the people he met, all of those he had come to care for, those he grew to love.

And now he sat, in the middle of a warehouse, on a mattress, ready to dawn the visage of a villain and 'claim' the destruction of two waring people, just to unite them. It was ironic, in a way, as he had always fought characters of such countenance, or 'bad guys' doing 'bad things.' But, now that he looked back, some of those people were doing what they thought was right, none of them just decided to do evil for the sake of evil, but they are pushed to the extremes by the occurrences of the world, of the decisions of others. Even if the decisions of others were for the best intentions, for the best of the majority of the people, those actions can lead to the terrible upbringing of horrible humans-or ghouls.

No one is born evil, nor good, but ultimately, these things may come to balance the other, and yet in hope should the latter prevail.

 _In the end_ , Naruto thought, _no matter what anyone does, there will be strife, tragedy, lamentations of the lost, ever since humans-or anyone capable of existential thought-exist, then there will always be problems in the world._

When Naruto laid back on his bed, pondering such things, he came to a strange sight.

Sitting there, high above, on the tail of an eye-beam, there was a cloaked person. Naruto had all but a moment to realize that a maroon cloaked fig'r had suddenly loosed themselves from their position atop an I beam, and were falling butt first right on top of him. Naruto gave a horrendous yelp, and the mattress springs screamed in rended agony as that being slammed right on top of Naruto's gut. Between his poor unprepared stomach, and his dead and flat bed, he was surprised that the bandaged faced person was fine, giggling even, sitting on him as if he were a beanbag chair.

Eyes of gold flashed where once sapphire had been, golden flames ready to burst around him, as Naruto was thoroughly _pissed_ off that someone just landed on him. He was not ready, not ready at all for that. But this thing-a young woman by the sound of her self induced laughter-just sat there, taunting him to do something.

"Who in the nine levels of hell!-"

"-your cute, for a human...or whatever you are." She stopped him, head cocked to the side, a jingle of laughter seemingly always stuck in her voice.

Having had enough of this bewildering madness, Naruto grabbed her up under her arms, standing on his ruined mattress. Her head lulled to the side, clothe eared hood cocking with her as she said, "Oo, you move fast, is that how you got Kaneki-chan? The Binge Eater? The weird eyed one?"

Naruto gave a pinched look, half tempted to throw her through the far wall, but stilled himself, setting her down as he got off the bed.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Naruto looked this strange woman up and down, and he came to the conclusion that this woman here had to be clinically insane-and he meant that too-as he had met some crazy people before, and she nearly took the cake. A ghoul by smell, and human, so says his sniffer, which meant that she was a one eye like Kaneki. Though despite all this information, this speeding moments of what was going on, that other people might become too distraught to deal with, Naruto could close his eyes, calm down, and open them again, blue orbs shining anew, as he readdressed her.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki," He gave a short, respectful bow, "what is yours." He finished, going now instead for the more amiable approach to find out her intentions.

"Oh, the beast and the gentleman, hmm...not many can be both nowadays. Fine then," she said pulling off her hood, her tentive fingers beginning to undo the wrappings about her face. "I am the person whom you have intrigued in the best of ways, as you are the most interesting person I have yet seen. My name," she started as her leaf green hair began to spill out in messy curls, and the start of her face was almost to show. "It is Eto Yoshimura."

His breath hitched at both her words and her visage, finding both striking with the latter being that of beauty, while the former lay in confusion. She was a very attractive woman, a set of green hair that was unkempt and messy, yet it curled itself and held a cloud appearance, and at the edges still there were points that contradicted this as well. Eto's gaze was much the same color, and all the same in depth, whilst her face was a smooth draw of angles, ones that met with a point at her chin.

But before he grew too head long into her looks, he remembered her words, and he bit his tongue.

"Your father never mentioned you." Naruto told.

"Let's not get into my personal life here Naruto, m'kay." Her cheery reply came out as more of a warning than anything else.

Holding in a faint growl of annoyance, he asked her at last what she wanted, as this conversation between him and her seemed to bite on his nerves. "Oh, I want you, Na~ru~to-kun" Eto's tone drew heavy as her single Kakugan showed, and in the same process, she began to circle him, like a lioness yet to spring on its prey. Naruto had no time for this.

"No." He told, whipping around to face her. She stopped, saying he misunderstood. She didn't want to eat him, is what she said, but he still denied her. Naruto had enough women in his life as it was, and he didn't need anymore crazy women.

"Then I'll tell." She smiled, sweet voiced. "I will tell everyone what you plan, and your sacrifice of face will be pointless. Or...heheheheh," She trailed off with a giggle.

Raising a brow, Naruto realized he wasn't getting rid of this woman so easily, and even if he were to knock her out, he couldn't just keep her locked up or something like that. It would be wrong-don't get him wrong, it was tempting-but still. So he made a different decision instead.

"After this whole thing is over, this false war, _then_ I may. The others will have to know, so don't think we can just secret this from them."

Eto seemed to genuinely consider denying him, and it was there that Naruto really thought he might have to knock her out, but she nodded, saying that as soon as this charade of his was over, he would be hers. Crazy part aside though, Naruto knew she wasn't joking.

After a moment, Naruto realized it was about time for him to show up for the party, and be persecuted on a global scale as the worst person to live, as his persona was that he desired the genocide of both races. As he dawned his orange jacket, just before he was to leave, Naruto asked Eto what she thought of what they were doing.

"Oh. Well in my honest opinion..."she paused, and in that moment of silence, she truly looked normal, as if the insane glint never entered her eyes. "I want a world where ghouls aren't persecuted, seen as the villain of every day life. Whether that means the eradication of humans, or they are at peace with us, I could go either way." Eto told earnestly. Nodding, seeing another side of what people could be once more, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Kaneki had gathered forth her army of ghouls, and even now, with Rize recently having arrived, marched on the twentieth ward. They were great in number, and strength, and she knew that the army of men, of humans, of the Doves, would soon meet them, and yet they would never strike against the other. Yes, everyone was riled up, pumped for battle with those they saw as weak mortals, but soon they would face a god, one that walked and breathed the very earth. Her Naruto would soon show defeat and 'perish,' whilst the combined union of races would rejoice and finally come to an understanding.

And so they went, humans who had yet to leave fleeing when seeing their visage, and all were stricken in fear as their feet thudded in powerful stride to the battle of what was to come. True be it, it was a battle no one expected, heir if man and ghouls separate could not defeat a god yet together could, then this fear will soon begone. As was her's and the others intentions, for actions spoke louder than words, yet words would soon ebb the peace to close and fit the new age.

There, on the distant streets of yonder, they saw forth coming men and women clad in arms and armor, of both the special sewn cloth or the ghoul hides, and then there were guns holding those special ammunition or Quinque held for dear life. From all ranks, on either sides, from D to triple S, they came marching to meet, middle bound, ready to start and end what was to come.

They all had seen the message, the hacked news report that turned everyone on their heads. Kaneki had been on the air with that black, white toothy grinning mask of hers, one eye covered and all, her Kakugan blaring bloody red, black rimming that in a threatening abyss. Her notion of war was spoken, time and date, location and terms spoken, and it seemed it was taken in utmost seriousness.

 _We will take humanity for all the wrongs they have done, and no more fear the dark_. Her voice had come in static tones, those words reverberating throughout everyone's hearts-as she meant the last part especially.

The time had come, they were now but a stones throw from the other. Each of them held the same serious expression, that stern look, determination, the collective thought of staying alive, keeping each other alive to _keep themselves_ alive. Then there was that driving emotion, of pride, of what was at stake, written, _scrawled_ across their faces. Kaneki was not surprised to find the man rumored to be the death god leading the whole charge, Arima Kishou as he was called, already out and about with both Quinque.

Before a single word, before even an inaudible utterance could ever hope to be, there before them came a flash of yellow light, and a figure of a man engulfed by golden flames, ruins of black edging along his form stepped out before them. It was Naruto, fully dressed for battle, one of the nine truth seeking orbs formed into a staff with a ring forming at its head-with several smaller rings looping it. He looked every bit the god he was supposed to be, striking and mesmerizing, awe and shock personified.

The world was struck silent in the moment he took in breath, and his words spilled in a striking beat of bass drums, deep and strong, a tune of hate frightening them all-and admittedly, even those knowing of his act, were surprised by the convicting voice he held. "Ghouls, Humans, it doesn't matter," was the beginning of that climbing crescendo of a powerful voice, "because all of you, needs to DIE!" Boomed Naruto's voice, sending chills of eternal fear rippling through the majority of them. "Ever _single_ last one of you!" He yelled out again, the golden flames around him wavering quickly with each words struck with harshness. He raised a single finger up to them, and atop that, to a point so small they could not see-yet hear-there was a small orb forming between tiny golden hands, perched there, atop his digit.

Before he could come to flick that small Rasen-Shuriken at anyone, there came a clapping, an outburst from somewhere yet to be seen, almost all around came the sound, and Naruto lowered his hand as a sensation suddenly began to shutter throughout his body. The air had grown thick and taught, hot and heavy, as Naruto _felt_ something familiar. It was a familiarity that he found no comfort in, nor did he expect to ever feel _this_ again, as was with Rize, as was with Kaguya, this was one of the very few times-nowadays-that he had felt **Chakra** other than his own. And not just any Chakra.

 _His_ Chakra.

"Mehehehahahah! It seems you have taken to acting a role similar to mine, huh Naruto?"

 _His_ voice.

"I guess being the villain was just too tempting to pass up now. Or was there another reason, hm? What was your plan exactly? Unite this world by sacrificing your face as a hero? How endearing. . ." Trailed off the man, and when Naruto sought out the visage he expected, eyes glimmering with wide anticipation, of fear, of what could be but _can't_ , he found him.

Madara Uchiha, in all of his glory, and more so than usual, or so it seemed to Naruto. This man shouldn't be here, right now, breathing in his own breath. When Black Zetsu took over and Kaguya was reborn, his body was no longer his, so how...the scientist. Naruto cursed as he stared on at the floating man who stood above them all. Somehow-Naruto didn't know _how_ -but in some way, he regained form, and as appearances go, and by just the feel of the intensity of the other gods Chakra, Madara had grown stronger, much stronger, with added features that did not boast well for Naruto.

Naruto lifted his own staff, taking a step forward, and Madara did likewise atop his airy perch. There was no time to warn everyone, no time to shout out anything convincing enough that they might run. Kaneki of course might come to know what to do, and order a retreat when the battle began, and surly Arima was a smart man, and even he would know when a situation called for an unexpected exit, but the question was not of if they would order such. It was a question of if they could make it out of the area before hand. If they could escape the coming of rippling blows that even mountains could not sustain themselves against. In the end, just as both gods began to truly move, speed beyond the sight of mortals, both leaders, of both armies, came to shout a single utterance that later, Naruto would remember was a movie about a rat wanting to be a chef.

"EVACUATE!"

And all hell broke loose.

Naruto shot forward, snapping his whole form into the sky to meet Madara in the air, and likewise, the other god met this opposition with just as much enthusiasm. Those black staffs with the rings mounted on top of it met in a clash that boomed out against everything around it. The buildings glass shattered in the wake of the very first clash, and the second-even more forceful swings-ruptured the shattered pieces into dust. The Doves and the Ghouls fled past the other, trying to escape the path of their fight, each trying to push themselves out of the way as to gain further ground, each deafened by the battle of the gods.

All but three women, loyal as they are, standing against the tides of humanity and ghoul alike, rising against even the whirlwinds of blasts caused just from the two beings swings, even standing their ground against the gales that came from the crashing black staffs. They; Kaneki, Rize, and Kaguya each, in their own way, owed Naruto, not just what he did for them in the past, but for what he _kept_ doing for them, even now, despite all the confusion and chaos. They remained. They yearned to aid him, but didn't know how. Not yet.

Above the world where gods sped on in battle, Naruto found himself surprised, as Madara had grown stronger, gotten faster, more **vicious** since last time. _Not only that_ , he thought as he ducked beneath a swing, turning himself round to snap his foot over the mans face, _but there's something off_.

He was not wrong, as what he did not know, would surly be the end of Naruto, but for now they fought, the unbeknownst Uzimaki unaware that for ever strike, every hit he dealt and was dealt with, a small portion of his Chakra was taken, so minimal, and stretched throughout their brawl, that he had not yet noticed.

Breathing in a great breath, Madara nearly _shouted_ out a great plume of flame, incinerating air and what ever remained in the vicinity, yet Naruto had suddenly disappeared. Abruptly, out of no where, he felt his sensory skills scream for him to move, and when he did, found a pronged dagger shoved deep into his ribs. He did not scream, yet instead, he grinned madly, whipping about as he felt Chakra pulse through the metal.

When in a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared to deal damage to the Uchiha, the blond was taken unawares as the black haired god grabbed him by sudden instinct, his arm nearly rendered from its socket when Madara spun about in the next instant, flinging Naruto away and down several blocks. While Naruto recovered, Madara jerked the pronged kunai out of his ribs, tossing the weapon down to the streets.

Naruto came back, flinging himself at breakneck speeds, the gold and black ruined flames on his body having sprouted several large, claw-like hands, each holding a different colored rasen-shuriken spinning about in each palm. The raven haired man's gaze widened, knowing that attack, at the speed Naruto was going, was not one he could dodge. The name of the jutsu was shouted, just before they came down on the god.

He screamed bloody murder, pure agony wrenching at him as each orb began to rip him asunder, and in the same fashion, drove him into the side of a skyscraper. Madara felt every muscle, ever sinew, every nerve in his body wail out, his own mind screaming for it to stop, but the pain persisted, his death seemingly nigh, mortality casting him over the edge. Even as everything around him was destroyed, the shattered windows and rendered steel beams, of concrete exploding out around him, Madara had only one chance-one small, very threatening chance to live, to ascend to an even higher plane of god-hood.

He took his chances, and went for it.

One hand launched itself out between those spinning orbs, and immediately what skin, or of any tissue that remained there already, was ripped away, leaving bones to soon be ground to dust. Switching out his eyes for the rennegan, he used that instead to force his bone whittled hand to touch Naruto, aiming directly for the seal on the blonds stomach. One of his eyes was destroyed, just as his stump of marrow was to touch, but he pushed on, despite everything, too close to relent, too stubborn to give in.

Then, it happened, Madara made contact.

The golden aura about Naruto suddenly vanished, along with it too went the nine rasen-shuriken's, following with it was the truth seeking orbs, just gone. As the lost shinobi looked on, he saw Madara grin, and Naruto was now aware of a startling fact, of an absence in himself. Kurama was gone. The six paths sage mode-his very hallmark of god-hood-was gone. And since his Chakra was no longer shelved by the fox, it was only a matter of seconds before it was gone too. Naruto looked, and saw the vile man grin, and without preamble, with all these things happening in but an instant, Naruto no more knew, no more did he feel, for vacant grey eyes took his now lifeless form.

Naruto was dead.

And Madara grinned, grabbing hold of the blonds orange jacket, and with some force, cast him down into the streets below. As the effects of his victory began to take place-his regeneration beginning to kick in-the power of the six sage paths mode, the power of the nine tails, everything Chakra wise that was in Naruto, became his. Nothing physical changed, but it was internal, his Chakra reserves expanding far past what they ever were before, greater than even Kaguya's when she took his body. Madara had gained it all, but in a few moments, he came to realize something. Something he hadn't before, that tinge of one-no-two Chakra's down there. The greed of having grown stronger, and the possibility of growing even stronger than he his now, ate at him. So, he decided that if he did not have all the Chakra of this world now, he would soon. And so he descended, slow and regal, grinning to himself.

Madara's 'toss' had thrusted Naruto's body across the streets like a meteorite, causing the same thing that a space rock might. The pavement was ripped out in a trench as the blonds body crashed through it, cement breaking up and being flung out as it all occurred. When Naruto's form stopped, it was laid out, half propped upright, mangled with thread bare clothes. A grim sight as any, especially for the three women who came sprinting for the crash sight.

When, upon seeing him, those dull eyes that once shined with the oceans passion, now grey and gone, they at first felt as though this was a dream. Naruto was...Naruto, he couldn't be dead, he could do anything, he could have saved this world from itself. Naruto can't be dead. But as they stared on in horror, they knew it was him, and they knew he truly was gone, and without that doubt, tears began to prick at their eyes. Kaneki felt her eyes burn, cheeks wet, much the same as the other two. That man who seemed to know Naruto, Madara, oh how that name burned in the girls' hearts, how hatred now began to fill them, a burning flame lit in their souls.

They heard footsteps come from somewhere to the side of the street, and even in their state, they turned not to attack, but to see. And they saw him, a man whom had led the Doves to battle the Ghouls, Arima, the so called god of death. He held before him both his Quinque, but not to strike them down, no, for his expression had _changed_ , from that of indifference, to a grim slant of the brows, a pinched frown on his face. He strode to Kaneki, stopping just before her, taking a short glance at the fallen form of Naruto, then looked back at her.

"I have no clue as to the nature of what is going on," began the triple S ranked investigator, "but I only understand that the man who struck down Mr. Uzimaki is not friendly. I doubt he will leave, or spare this world anymore hardships." the man stopped, considering his words as he cast his gaze down. "I aided in escorting everyone, even your army, away from the fight, but...I returned because...well I don't really know." Arima told, voice hardened as he set his eyes back into Kaneki's. "I cannot stand by while someone like that continues to exist. Naruto gave me a hope that I would die in battle one day, as someone was strong enough to face me, but that Madara guy, he took away the chance for me to enjoy that fight. So here I stand," he paused, nodding to the half-ghoul, "ready to end this confusion. Help me end that man, and if we win, then Naruto is avenged."

Kaneki, as like the others, was struck silent by the bold words, but just the same, she accepted his offer. It would take all of them, together, to even try to start dealing damage to Madara, and even that wasn't guaranteed. But they were willing, angry, and were spurred on by the blonds death to take on his murderer. Kaneki, Arima, Kaguya, and Rize each stood at the ready, as before them, coming from above, came _that_ man.

No words came from him at first, but when he touched down, he addressed them each, cocky as ever. He told them he was there only for the Chakra, only there for more power, and that he would have it. Kaguya glowered, knowing what he meant by that, as she had felt the absence of Chakra in Naruto, even that demon that was there too, was gone, she felt that it was in him, in Madara instead, and she knew instantly that he had stolen those things from her liberator.

When an idea spawned from that mans vile ways struck her, and the others leapt at the god, Kaguya stayed behind, hovering over Naruto's dead form.

While the white haired woman began to go over in her head what must be done, and its consequences, Arima and the other two pursued their battle with an actual god. Arima leapt high, aiming one of his Quinque at Madara, firing off a bolt at him. The Uchiha jumped back out of instinct, but twisted out of the way as both Kaneki and Rize snapped their Kagune out at him, aiming to pierce him. Madara lifted a hand as a truth seeking orb came over the back of it, ready to fire out at the two. Before he could, Arima appeared before him, slashing out at the god. The truth seeking orb suddenly formed into that black, ringlet staff, spinning out to not only block the Quinque, but to rip it out of the white haired mans grip.

Sensing a strike coming his way, Arima switched his remaining Quinque into his opposite hand, letting the piercing weapon untwist to form a round, umbrella-like shield, barely blocking the fan like form that staff became. It knocked him back, flipping Arima head over heels. The man twisted to land on his feet, and rushed forward on the next instant. Rize and Kaneki came from behind in the same fashion, and in the same moment Arima had, coming from three different directions.

Madara grinned.

Pushing Chakra to his palm, the raven haired man knocked the white haired man's Quinque to the side, causing an unprepared Arima to fall right into the spot that Madara planned him to be in. Within the same instant, the god did a front flip, allowing Kaneki to pass below him, whilst also grabbing hold of Rize's Kagune and slamming her far away into the street.

Below, by the designs of the calculating mind of Madara, Kaneki had come to accidentally pierce Arima with her Kagune, a blow that was mortifying by nature, the tip of her rinkaku shining through the the mans back. Both their eyes were wide as Kaneki quickly pulled her Kagune out of the man, knowing he would surly die. When he hit the ground, before death took him, his eyes screamed at Kaneki, to fight on, to keep going despite this, to let go.

And in that moment, the Centipede was released.

Madara was surprised as that woman, Kaneki, seemed to suddenly go insane, bending-literally-over backwards. A strange, black beaked mask formed over one side of her face, a red leering eye in the middle of it, and just as soon as this occurred, two strange-centipede like-protrusions exploded out of her back, writhing along with those red rinkaku Kagune. A thumb came over one of her fingers, and a loud crack came as she grinned. Her Kakugan stared after Madara as she spoke in a shrill voice that seemed toppled off, doubled, by a twisted version of itself.

" _W-What's one thousand...minus seven?"_

"Wha-"

She leapt, disappearing for a moment, appearing behind him the next instant, slamming the four Kagune of hers into Madara's back, mirroring what she had done to that investigator in the ghoul prison months ago. When he twisted in the air to use a katon jutsu, angry that he had been caught off guard in the sudden change of the woman, something big and looming seemed to catch him, a pair of big albino white clawed hands flung him away.

Even in her half-crazed state, Kaneki recognized those shapes, the smell of someone she knew of, at least out of the two. The One Eyed Owl, and the Non-Killing Owl, or, Eto and her father, both in their 'owl' forms, the former grinning, brimming with hate and insanity as much as Kaneki was. She regarded both of the hulking behemoths, as only an insane person could, tilting her head to the side in greeting-still grinning madly. Eto returned the favor, while the old man simply nodded.

While the three power-houses of what a ghoul could be got ready to fight on against a god, Rize was kept back by Kaguya, the white haired woman urgent in her tone. She spoke of a way to bring Naruto back, and immediately, she was met with a glower. Rize told her she was foolish, especially for not helping in the first bout of the fight, but Kaguya persisted, telling Rize that she and her were the key to reviving Naruto, but at the cost of their lives. She said that by using the Chakra in Rize-which was and still is Naruto's-and by using her own Chakra, they could restart the man's system, and he might even stand a chance at beating Madara. Rize didn't waste a thought in agreeing, saying that she hoped Kaneki and the others could hold the man off while they did this.

Kaguya said they had to, as it would take time for this process to be complete.

When Kaguya began to perform one handed signs-while she had Rize place her hand on Naruto's stomach, where the seal for Kurama was-and her other hand was holding Rize's unused hand, the fight with Madara raged on.

With two One Eyed Owls, and the One Eyed 'Queen,' the fight might be only that much more difficult for Madara to fight, or so many would think. Of course, in any other battle with anyone else, they combined in full effort could hetero take nearly all forces on, of any beast or man that may rise against them, but to one transcended to God-hood, who had fought in many, many battles of bloody and death-filled states, war true to an epic scale, they were but that much less prepared.

Ripping through the sky on speeds unaccountable for, the God rushed for the biggest threat of any, that being one of the One Eyed Owls that-in his extensive career of fighting-figured that it was the strongest of them-Eto. With the experience hither held from his exploits as a shinobi, Madara shot out a blast of fire from his lips, the great plume of flame coming as fast and as heavy as a fully loaded semi, crashing down on the still grinning beast. With noticeable effort, the Killing Owl spun about, the plume of her Kagune expanding and twisting to meet the plume of near volcanic flame, sending remnants of it out around her huge form.

In these same moments, the non-killing owl flew from the ground up, coming up to the side of the Uchiha, ready to rip the mans head off. When in the same moment, Kaneki came at the man as well, coming down from above, leaving the only exit to be a skyscraper, which would take some doing to move through or about-at least in the Owl's and half-breeds minds. But what happened next was a catastrophe, horror and shock, rippling throughout to be the true catalyst of something terrible in even cosmic might.

Madara killed them all, so fast, that they were dead before they hit the ground, killing them each with a small blast from a truth seeking orb.

And in the same moment, Kaguya and Rize slumped over just as dead, having fulfilled what they sought to do.

Here, in all these instances, of these happenings that occurred all at once, Madara spoke out, saying he was tired of playing such games with children, glad in tone to say that he was rid of them. While this was said, Naruto had come to draw in breath once more in a mortified gasp of life, coughing some as his blood once more ran through his system, along with Chakra. With blood flow back, he began to bleed, all the gashes and cuts open to let out a flow of red, causing pain to swelter in the blond. But it was in opening his eyes, those sapphire orbs, that did now daze about in lazy sweeps, half closed lids tempted to shut forever again, that true agony came in the form of loss.

He spotted them.

There on the street, along the pavement and sidewalk, he saw their bodies, saw the ruby blood spilled out in reckless pools of forgone humanity, cast aside as if they weren't even dirt. Arima, Eto, Yoshimura, Kaguya, Rize and... _Kaneki_. The whiskered man felt his throat hitch at the sight of them, acquaintances and friends alike, _his_ _girls_. He could not bear it, much the same as they could not have bared his fallen form before. Tears pricking, accumulating in his eyes in hot globs that streaked down his face. Sadness began to combine with hate, anger, _fury_ , and when upon looking away, head tiltered down with clenched jaw, Naruto snapped.

Madara had only but a seconds thought when suddenly everything in his left cheek suddenly seemed to cave in, pain rising there, as he was sent flying out into a building, crashing through offices and the like. The second punch was more noticeable, as Madara had come to acknowledge the speed and force he was actually being hit with, and raised his awareness to the assailant. Color the man surprised when he found out it was the supposed-to-be dead blond, but despite his awe, he quickly quieted this feeling, blocking the next strike with his open palm.

The bones in that hand were instantly shattered, even with what the God thought as a sufficient amount of Chakra to deflect the blow.

Being driven out of the now crumbling skyscraper, and with a timed dodge, the black haired man quickly let his arm and hand regenerate, just in time to raise his staff so as to keep his torso from exploding out as Naruto came at him again, a rounding kick coming straight for his spine. Spinning the staff about, Madara mustered up some strength to smack the blond away, sending him crashing into several buildings below. Free of the blonds constant assault for the time being, the Uchiha blinked his eyes to reveal byakugan, activating them shortly thereafter. As his veins bulged around his eyes, he saw what he had been seeking. He could see it now, in Naruto's body, Chakra circulating about his whole form, raging in constant cycles. Something didn't make sense though, for even if his life had somehow returned, for if someone gave theirs up-Kaguya and Rize-and gave him Chakra, it still wouldn't be enough to come close to what Naruto was doing now, the feats were _way_ higher then what he should be able to do.

Blinking once more so that one eye was the eternal mangekyo sharingan, the other a rennegan, Madara readied himself. If he was to fight this bastard, if he was to bring this to an end, it would be here and now. With full bore of strength, Chakra flaring of gold and of purple flames, of everything the man had to soon use against Naruto, to absorb the last trace of Chakra in this world, he would do so without hesitance.

Naruto rose out of the rubble, shaking the dust off of him as he lifted his head and gritting teeth to the murderer. White orbs of oblivion came to gaze in heated staring at Madara, not blue, nor crimson, not of orange or even gold, just blank whiteness ever compassing in a near cosmic rage of a man wronged. It was in this sight that the Uchiha came to conclude what he assumed was happening; with the combined nature of their shared progenitors Chakra, a small spark of Naruto's own, mixed with unbearable loss, a rage unlike any other now produced an increasing amount of Chakra. In this way, muscles tight and bulging with that energy, that only seemed to keep increasing despite use, gave Naruto the might he needed.

And so, the battle began anew, and such was the increasing intensity of their battle, that the earth below shook from their powerful strikes against one another. Punches or kicks, it didn't matter, the sheer force of either clashing would rend a building-no matter its toughness-from its very base, ripping it from the ground and atomizing it to nothingness.

Naruto let punches fly like gun fire, all slamming into Madara like pistons, breaking bone that healed instants later. Aiming for Madara's head, Naruto seemed to miss, and was instantly repaid with a kick to the gut. Naruto responded with grit teeth, grabbing hold of the leg and rending the limb from Madara. Cringing, the god went and bared the pain, opening up his hand, palm before Naruto's face in a point blank attack. A hole appeared in the mans hand, a truth seeking orb there, and in an instant later, the man fired it at the blond. Naruto could not fully dodge the decimating blast that ripped a crater large and ever colossus in the city below, as he had come to lose an arm from it.

Blood sprayed from the non-regenerating wound, much like the rest of his gash covered body, and in this weak state, he could no more remain aloft with the man who had committed crimes against him. he fell once more like a star, crashing into the rended ground below. He still breathed, if barely, as Madara came down to him, ready to steal the mans Chakra once and for all. Alofting himself there on the ground, Madara grinned in vile victory, raising his hand to reach down and grab up his winnings.

"Luck has forsaken you, boy. I've won, you've lost." The man chortled with glee as he grabbed Naruto's throat.

There, in that indent and bedded dirt, Naruto stared half dazed from the fight, tired...so tired. His body was losing grip of his very soul as his Chakra was once again being stolen. _It would be so easy_ , a voice in him told, _to just close your eyes, and forget everything_. Naruto listened to the voice, his lids beginning to shut as his body lost more power by the second. But as his gaze winked out for a second, he caught one last glimpse of Madara's villainous face.

 **NO!**

He couldn't stand that face! He couldn't stand the thought that everything he had ever come to love, to appreciate and care for was gone because of this bastard! He was done with that man's existence! And he hated the very visage that bore into him!

Eyes snapping wide open and an animalistic snarl ripping out of his clenched teeth was just enough for one last burst of energy. Madara was tackled and brought to the ground in an instant as a world trembling, terrifying roar of humanities rage exalted itself from Naruto as his single arm was reared back, steam bursting around the sheer intensity of the movement. The air ignited in furious fires by the mere friction of his single punch, the pressure and power of the collision completely destroying Madara's head, and body, and everything else around Naruto, as a hole was ripped open beneath him from the sheer force of the mans punch.

Without ground beneath him, Naruto fell into that hole, falling falling falling...

But he smiled grand despite this, tears clumping above him as the rush of air pulled them from his cheeks, much the same as his blood did. He had come to sacrifice everything, mentally, physically. His precious people too, were gone, but he knew, as he smiled brighter, that he would see them soon again, just not here in this world. With tears streaking and contentedness in his heart, the broken man closed his once more sapphire gaze, ready to accept death.

And then the impossible happened.

Chakra of both his, of Kurama's, of Kaguya's, of the Sage of Six Paths, and even of Madara's, all of it came flooding back into Naruto, all at once in a brilliant grandiose light of gold and white and purple and blue hues, once more filling him fully and past what Chakra he ever had before. All his wounds, even his arm, regenerated completely, his strength and of the three others strengths combined and topped one another off, bringing forth the form of a new, _true_ God-Hood. Horns long and evident protruded from his temple, a third eye accompanying this along with everything Madara and Kaguya had before, yet still more abilities beyond came.

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing them to be once more gold, with the hints of ivory and purple flickering in them as flames. The rush of air from falling ceased, and suddenly, knowledge pierced him, of all things and greater still, of what happened and of what he can do in this now limitless form.

It seemed that all that compound Chakra had come to obey the now unrestrained Kurama's consciousness, who them directed it into Naruto-so to say the fox was well and alive-thus meaning he had every ability imaginable. Which meant...

Suddenly and without his fathers pronged kunai, Naruto snapped out of reality for one instant, appearing once again before his fallen loved ones, friends and otherwise. Notwithstanding their death, he lifted forth his hand, Deus Ex Machina-ing them back to life. He **is** a True God now, after all, and with power came knowledge, and vice versa, nothing was impossible, all things were open to him, including the return of his precious people. Even the extra-dimensional travel that he would later do, and with this he also came to know of many more worlds than his and of this one.

In the end, when all came to a calm, Naruto performed many great things before leaving the ghoul world and taking his girls-Eto and the old man too. For one, he made it so that ghouls could only eat human food, reversing the effect of what was set before. If a ghoul ate a human, they would now taste beyond horrible, and cause them great pain. He also fixed Arima as well, giving riddance to that aging problem the man had been stuck with, and deeming him as the perfect candidate for leading the ghoul and human progression, made-forced-him to rule over both.

When asked by the girls and Yoshimura on what happened, of what he was now, and of many other things, Naruto answered them simple. He told them that he had struggled enough in life, that his mere rage against the tragedy of their death brought him the strength to finish the fight. He loved them, he cared for them, and he didn't feel like losing them as he had lost others. It was in this fashion that Naruto returned to his world as well, fixing all the wrongs, undoing death and all. In the end, Naruto found happiness, he found peace, traveled many other worlds and had a very big family with those he loved.

Pushed back against the world we are to fall, but only in staying down do we truly fail, like an oceans current we are pursued with struggles against tides of misfortune, but it is letting our hardships take us that we become a stigma of misery. It is rising up beyond our fate, hither fold to greater heights to pursue, that, like Naruto, can come to a better future because of our past struggles. There is a candle of hope in Life, no matter how faint or lost it seems to be, so we must safeguard it and go forth with a stride in step. Smile and wave, work for what you wish to earn in genuine effort, even in the seemingly desolate tragedy of the world.

 **The End**


End file.
